Rendición
by Mirialia Paolini
Summary: Por su carita de muñeca Sakura es confundida con una niña cuando es una mujer adulta, Shaoran comete este error y por el, la chica cambia radicalmente después de su primer encuentro, cuando la ve de nuevo el lobo es un cambio total. Él enamorado de ella cuando era vivaz hará lo posible para devolverle la sonrisa, asi como las ganas de vivir a través de la magia del amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, Rendición libro de Kayla Leiz, y Card Captor Sakura le pertenece a Clamp, es una adaptación de una de mis historias favoritas y quiero que la conozcan, salvo por algunos agregados que le voy a hacer porque siento que algunas ideas de la autora quedaron inconclusos (o porque el programa donde lo leo lo borro) los agregue yo sin animo de lucro. esta historia es muy buena y deseo que la conozcan , uso un poco el nombre chino de Shaoran (Li Xiao lang) porque el protagonista realmente se llama Wolf, la protagonista Shanie, si quieren saber como se llaman realmente los personajes pueden preguntarme. **

**Advertencia: esta novela tiene escenas subidas de tono (conocidas como Lemon) si no les gustan pueden bajar el cursor hasta el final de algunos episodios, yo les advertiré a partir de donde en lo capítulos futuros, es para mayor de 18 años o si eres un adolescente con criterio maduro y amplio adelante pero quedas advertid .**

**Bueno sin mas preámbulos disfruten la historia **

**Rendición **

**Capítulo 1**

**Te encuentro, te amo y luego te rechazo. **

La música resonaba en sus oídos como si fuera el redoble de un tambor. Odiaba esa clase de ritmo, pero era lo que los jóvenes querían escuchar, y estar en la discoteca de moda significaba aguantar los gustos musicales del momento. En su mano sostenía un Sex on the Beach mientras observaba desde la barra la pista de baile. Una semana yendo a la discoteca y lo único que había conseguido hasta entonces había sido conocer todos los cócteles para mayores de dieciocho años.

Sakura suspiró antes de beber otro trago del combinado y se relajó. Una semana atrás le había parecido bien su plan de ir a la discoteca a ligar. Ahora, después de ese tiempo, no veía las cosas con los mismos ojos. Los chicos eran demasiado jóvenes para una mujer de veintisiete años, y los que se acercaban o bien estaban borrachos, o bien lo hacían por alguna clase de apuesta.

Lo cierto era que aparentaba una edad muy diferente de la que tenía en realidad. Varias veces le habían pedido el carné en la barra antes de servirle una copa, así que, a pesar de lo embarazoso de situaciones como ésas, en el fondo la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que no reparara en su verdadera edad hacía que siguiera volviendo noche tras noche a la discoteca.

Aunque Sakura era una mujer menuda que apenas llegaba al metro sesenta y cinco, y a la que le sobraban un par de kilos, poseía un rostro angelical que parecía el de una chica de dieciséis años. Su piel era blanca, y casi nunca iba a la playa a tomar el sol. Sus ojos, de un color verde esmeralda brillante, cautivaban la atención de aquel que la miraba, protegidos como estaban por unas largas pestañas color café claro, el mismo color de su pelo, una mata ondulante y espesa que alcanzaba sus hombros y le cubría varios centímetros de la espalda. Sus rasgos eran suaves y redondeados, excesivamente infantiles para resultar atractivos. Ése era el problema: los hombres no se fijaban en ella, y los que lo hacían eran demasiado pervertidos como para que se planteara algo serio con ellos. Había probado a maquillarse, llevar ropa para personas más mayores..., pero era inútil. Sólo conseguía ponerse en ridículo a sí misma.

Después de abandonar esas ideas para volver a ser la misma de siempre fue cuando sus compañeros de trabajo le dijeron que lo intentara en las discotecas. No tenía nada que perder. Estaba harta de estar sola y quería vivir, aunque sólo fuera una vez, la felicidad de experimentar el amor..., o un buen polvo; lo que llegara antes.

En alguna parte de la discoteca…

Xiaolang no podía dejar de observar a esa criaturilla que estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes de la barra mirando con ansia la pista de baile. Su sangre se agitó al pensar que ningún estúpido de los que había abajo se había fijado en la presencia de aquel diamante. Llevaba una semana vigilándola desde la privacidad que le ofrecía su despacho en la discoteca y había advertido sus intentos por encajar. Varios jóvenes se le habían acercado, y en esos momentos Shaoran había sentido cómo hervía su sangre, pero la muchacha se había deshecho de ellos, para alivio de él.

Esa chica tenía algo que encendía su cuerpo hasta llevarlo al punto de ebullición, pero era demasiado joven para él. A sus treinta y cinco años no podía pensar en tirarse a una adolescente, si bien esperaba que hubiese cumplido los dieciocho para beber alcohol como lo estaba haciendo entonces, su entrepierna se agitó al verla mover las caderas hacia uno de los sofás de la disco, y se ajustó los pantalones, abriendo más las piernas para aliviar el dolor. Si fuera otra clase de hombre, haría días que esa chica habría pasado por su cama. Li Shaoran era el propietario de Blue Moon, la discoteca de moda en Shibuya desde hacía varios meses.

Toda la gente acudía allí a divertirse, pero él, en cambio, no lo conseguía. Después de distintas relaciones que no habían llegado a nada, sus contactos con el sexo contrario se limitaban a noches de desenfreno salvaje. No pedía más, a pesar de que su corazón quería amar a alguien. Buscó con la mirada a esa criaturilla y prorrumpió en maldiciones. Junto a ella estaba el tipo que había echado el día anterior por haber intentado forzar a una chica. Aquel individuo tenía la entrada prohibida al local, de modo que su portero, Yamazaki, se había vuelto a escaquear. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda y se le erizó todo el cuerpo. Se sintió tenso, dispuesto a saltar en ese mismo momento. El tipo había tocado a su criatura. Dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la disco. Sus ojos refulgían por los celos y el miedo a que pudiera pasarle algo a la joven.

En la pista y sofás un tipo ebrio se acerco a Sakura, con pretensiones nada sanas, y también comenzó a acosarla ¡Por Dios!, era un pesado y encima no entendía las indirectas que le lanzaba. Por el pestilente olor que su aliento desprendía y el tambaleo de su cuerpo era evidente que estaba borracho. Tendría quizás unos treinta años y era bastante grandullón, demasiado para su gusto. El pelo, muy corto y oscuro, contrastaba con la piel blanca. Apenas podía verle el color de los ojos porque los tenía entrecerrados.

—Venga, muñeca, ¿qué te parece un bailecito? Seguro que te gusta cómo lo hago.

—No, gracias. ¿Por qué no te pierdes un rato? A lo mejor después estoy más predispuesta.-

«Sí, con diez copas más, por lo menos», se dijo a sí misma. El hombre apresó con una mano el brazo de Sakura y la empujó hacia su pecho. Lo único que pudo hacer ella fue seguir el impulso, hasta quedar aprisionada entre los brazos masculinos. Sintió cómo se le acercaba aún más; su aliento le rozaba el cuello y la nuca, y le provocaba escalofríos. Le oyó inspirar.

—¡Joder!, hueles muy bien, muñeca.-

—¡Suéltame! —exclamó, tratando de liberarse con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Bromeas? Vamos a divertirnos un rato.-

—¡No! —gritó ella, intentando elevar la voz por encima de la música para que alguien la oyera.

Vio los ojos inyectados en sangre fijos en ella, amenazantes, mientras la presión del agarre aumentaba. Quería huir de allí, no ser la protagonista de esa escena. Su respiración se aceleró sobremanera cuando la mirada salvaje de él bajó por su cuello hacia sus pechos, y al verle la boca babeando, sintió una tremenda repugnancia.

—¡Dios!, estás buenísima... —soltó, tomándole uno de los pechos con su mano y magreándolo.

Sakura apretó los dientes y le lanzó un puñetazo directamente a la cara, aunque no sirvió de nada. Mareado como estaba, le agarró la camisa por el cuello para no caerse, y del tirón, hizo saltar los botones. La prenda se abrió y mostró el cuerpo de la joven cubierto sólo por el sujetador. Ella trató de taparse con la mano libre todo lo que pudo para evitar que los ojos de ese tipo siguieran devorándola.

—¡Suelta a la chica! —ordenó una voz grave junto a ellos.

La expresión del rostro de Sakura era de puro pánico cuando se volvió hacia la persona que parecía haberse dado cuenta de todo. El hombre también miró al recién llegado y palideció al instante.

De inmediato, soltó a Sakura, pero lo hizo de una forma tan repentina que ella se tambaleó y cayó en los brazos de quien la había salvado. Éste la abrazó con fuerza sin dejar de mirar al otro, que retrocedía con rapidez.

—¡Yamazaki, encárgate de él! Llama a la policía y cuéntales lo que pasó ayer y lo de hoy.

—¡Sí, jefe! —gritó el portero de la discoteca, que cogió por el cuello al hombre y se fue disparado hacia la salida.

Xiaolang se volvió hacia ella con preocupación y la observó atentamente.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—Criatura, estás temblando. —Se apartó lo suficiente como para quitarse la chaqueta y echársela por encima a fin de cubrir su ropa rasgada

—Te llevaré a un sitio donde podrás relajarte. No te preocupes; nadie te hará daño.-

Aunque debería haberse negado a ir con él porque era un desconocido, Sakura pensó que, por alguna razón, estar en sus brazos, rodeada por su esencia, era como hallarse en un lugar protegido y aislado de todo peligro. Se sentía... a salvo.

Xiaolang condujo a Sakura hasta la parte trasera de la discoteca y subieron las escaleras que llevaban a la sala de descanso del personal. Estaría iluminada y era lo bastante accesible como para que ella no se sintiera incómoda a su lado. Seguía temblando bajo su abrazo, lo que hacía que tuviera ganas de buscar a ese tipo y enseñarle cómo tratar a una chiquilla. La invitó a sentarse en el sofá mientras se acercaba al mueble bar y preparaba una bebida caliente para tranquilizarla. Cuando se volvió, la vio encogida, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a romper. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber sido capaz de llegar antes y haberle evitado esa situación que le había provocado el miedo que veía en sus ojos.

Se sentó en la mesa del centro, delante de ella, y le ofreció una taza con chocolate caliente. Ella lo miró con recelo, pero finalmente la aceptó y bebió. —Siento mucho lo que ha pasado. Ese hombre tendría que estar en la cárcel.

—Sí..., debería —contestó secamente.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve a un hospital o a cualquier otro sitio?

—No, estoy bien. Gracias por ayudarme. Yo...

Sakura se estremeció involuntariamente, y él frunció el ceño. —¿Tienes frío?

—Es el susto. Nunca me había pasado nada parecido y supongo que me he dejado llevar por el miedo.

—Es normal sentir miedo ante algo así. Una mujer nunca debería verse envuelta en un incidente como éste. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Tendría que haber intervenido antes.

Por primera vez, Sakura se fijó en el hombre que la había salvado. Era bastante alto y ancho de espaldas, pero no excesivamente musculoso. Desprendía elegancia, también autoridad y confianza en sí mismo, aspectos de los que ella carecía. Vestía unos pantalones negros de tela, una camisa azul con los primeros botones desabrochados, de modo que quedaba a la vista el inicio del vello del torso, tan incitante como seductor. Sus brazos eran anchos y largos, como los que una se imagina cuando necesita que la abracen por completo y la sujeten con fuerza. Los ojos de Sakura siguieron subiendo hacia el rostro del hombre. El mentón, firme y de suaves curvas, era índice de un carácter seguro y de su afán de liderazgo. Tenía unos labios perfectamente marcados y atrayentes,

y en las mejillas se vislumbraban pequeños hoyuelos que debían acentuarse con la sonrisa. Sin duda, la nariz denotaba autoridad, y los ojos, de un tono ámbar, estaban delineados por unas pestañas largas de color oscuro. Llevaba el cabello, que era espeso y voluminoso, lo bastante largo como para que le cubriera la nuca, y mechones de pelo café oscuro le caían sobre la cara.

—¿Seguro que no quieres ir al hospital? —le preguntó, mirándola con preocupación.

—Seguro. Gracias por la taza... Y por salvarme... Y por la chaqueta...

No podía dejar de enumerar cosas. El nerviosismo empezaba a hacer mella en ella.

Xiaolang posó una mano en el hombro de Sakura para tranquilizarla, pero cuando la joven lo miró, su autocontrol empezó a pender de un hilo. Era tan hermosa. Esos ojos intensos lo contemplaban como si necesitaran estrechar el contacto con él, como si lo invitaran a acercarse más. Aumentó la presión sobre el hombro de ella para retenerla en el sitio, mientras avanzaba con lentitud buscando en la mirada femenina algún signo que le hiciera retroceder. Sin embargo, Sakura cerró los ojos y confió en él. Viendo su predisposición, Xiaolang gimió y se abalanzó sin ninguna ternura sobre los labios de ella. Llevaba una semana deseando hacerlo y ahora que estaba a su lado no iba a ser él quien se echara atrás.

Los labios de Sakura eran como conductores de energía. Cada vez que Xiaolang los rozaba con los suyos una descarga de electricidad le recorría el cuerpo y hacía que gimiera sin control. Se los mordió con la presión justa y, después, empezó a lamerlos con la lengua para convencerla de que los abriera y lo dejara explorar más allá. Cuando Sakura entreabrió un poco más los labios y jadeó, Xiaolang irrumpió de golpe en su boca y la saqueó como un vil ladrón. Apropiándose de ella, invitó a su lengua a un baile que jamás otro le había enseñado. Sin duda, era un hombre de mundo, o mejor dicho, un mujeriego, pues sabía besar bien. Sonrió mentalmente; se sentía feliz por el hecho de haber encontrado a alguien que la besara de tal modo. Al menos, ahora la semana ya no le parecía tan mala. Por fin tenía lo que quería: un hombre que la estaba besando como si fuera la única mujer del planeta.

Xiaolang gimió de nuevo cuando su lengua invadió plenamente la boca de ella. Sabía a alcohol y a chocolate, pero también tenía su propia esencia: vainilla. Le encantaba la vainilla, y de la chica emanaba esa sustancia de una manera que embriagaba todos sus sentidos. Sólo podía pensar en tenerla más cerca. Levantándose de la mesa, la empujó sobre el sofá y le puso una rodilla justo en la entrepierna para rozar su sexo; casi podía sentir la humedad que empezaba a acumularse ahí. Esa imagen lo excitó aún más, y se aproximó tanto a ella que notó el contacto de sus pechos en el torso.

Las manos de Sakura se aferraron a los costados de Xiaolang para atraerlo hacia ella mientras las de él se entrelazaban con su pelo para profundizar más el beso. Quería sacar todo lo que pudiera de esa chica antes de soltarla; lo necesitaba. Entonces, sintió que las manos de ella se movían por su cuerpo hacia los botones de la camisa y que desabotonaban algunos. Siseó cuando Sakura metió una mano por dentro de la prenda y le acarició el torso. Cada lugar que tocaba era puro fuego.

Se separó de sus labios y movió la rodilla para frotar su sexo. Un jadeo salió de la boca de la chica y los ojos verdes se oscurecieron a causa del deseo sexual.

—¡Dios!, no puedo separarme de ti —gruñó antes de besarla de nuevo con igual intensidad y de ser recibido con el mismo placer. Sakura se deslizó un poco por el sofá para que la rodilla de él la rozara más y gimió cuando empezó a restregarse contra ella. La humedad se filtraba a través de las braguitas hacia el pantalón de Shaoran. De pronto, oyeron risas que provenían de fuera, y ambos se separaron, mirándose asustados. Si entraban en ese momento iban a pillarlos.

—El baño —susurró Shaoran, tirando de ella para levantarla del sofá. Después, corrieron a esconderse.

En cuanto él cerró la puerta del baño y echó la llave, se dio la vuelta. Sakura lo miraba con una pizca de humor y picardía. Trataba de esconder la sonrisa, pero sus labios la traicionaban. El baño era lo suficientemente amplio como para poder moverse con libertad, y la zona de lavabos, donde estaban, quedaba separada de los retretes, de modo que con algo de imaginación podrían disfrutar por entero. Xiaolang sonrió de forma arrebatadora y recorrió la distancia que los separaba con lentitud; se tomó su tiempo, como un animal haría con su víctima.

Cuando la alcanzó, Sakura estaba apoyada en la encimera de los lavabos. Primero, la cogió por la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, y luego asentó su protuberancia entre el sexo y el vientre de ella, para que notara lo que le estaba provocando. La joven abrió los ojos sorprendida por el calor que emanaba de él y le pasó una mano por los pantalones. Lo rozó levemente, pero fue suficiente para que él gruñera, se inclinara hacia su cuello y le mordiera el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Hazlo otra vez, criatura... Tócame —susurró mientras le lamía y mordía la oreja.

Sakura acercó de nuevo la mano y lo tocó allí donde su dureza era evidente. Estaba muy caliente y podía sentir cómo le latían las venas. Movió su mano, arrastrándola por el pantalón y su sexo, atenta a la reacción de Shaoran, que casi a la par empezó a empujar más fuerte hacia ella. Las manos de él bajaron hasta el trasero de Sakura y le apretaron las nalgas, un asidero perfecto mientras se frotaba contra ella y continuaba besándola y dándole pequeños mordiscos por el cuello. A tientas, Sakura buscó la cremallera del pantalón y fue bajándola con lentitud.

Xiaolang se quedó quieto en cuanto descubrió las intenciones de la chica, y al notar la pequeña mano sobre su miembro, dejó escapar un suspiro en el oído de ella, que la hizo estremecer. La joven sacó el pene fuera del pantalón y los calzoncillos con un poco de dificultad, como si fuera la primera vez para ella, pero, una vez hecho esto, lo recorrió con su mano a lo largo, lo apretó con suavidad y atormentó el glande con los dedos, hasta que las primeras gotas de fluido empezaron a salir. Acercó entonces los dedos humedecidos por el líquido a su boca y los lamió, para asombro de él.

Enseguida, Xiaolang abandonó el trasero de Sakura para despojarla de la chaqueta y la camisa, y dejarla semidesnuda. En cuanto las dos prendas cayeron al suelo, la levantó y la sentó en la encimera de los lavabos, poniendo su cuerpo entre las piernas de ella para que no pudiera cerrarlas. Era una postura estupenda, pues, cuando quisiera, podría introducirse sin muchos problemas.

A Sakura le produjo un escalofrío el contacto del mármol con sus piernas. La falda de color rojo que llevaba era demasiado fina y en esa postura la dejaba bastante expuesta ante él.

—No te muevas —le ordenó Shaoran, que se apartó y la observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ella lo miró con miedo a ser rechazada y trató de taparse con las manos, pero en cuanto éstas cubrieron los pechos, Xiaolang gruñó, se las separó y las fijó en la encimera poniendo las suyas encima.

—Te he dicho que no te muevas.

—No me gusta que me miren —se defendió ella—. Mi cuerpo no suele gustar.

—¿Bromeas? Es un cuerpo voluptuoso que cualquiera querría tener.

—No es verdad —susurró, incapaz de alzar más la voz después de aquellas palabras.

—¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? —preguntó, levantando una ceja. Entonces, él le lamió el cuello de abajo arriba, lo que hizo que ella echara la cabeza hacia atrás y que arqueara la espalda, dejando expuestos sus pechos. Una vez que llegó al hueco del cuello, lo mordió ligeramente, para luego trazar un sendero con la lengua hasta el hombro, que también mordió. Rehízo de nuevo el camino hasta alcanzar el tirante del sujetador, y cogiéndolo con la boca, tiró de él para bajarlo por el brazo, mientras la besaba cada pocos centímetros. A continuación, procedió de igual forma con el otro tirante, y la dejó parcialmente desnuda. La respiración acelerada de Sakura hacía que sus pechos se elevaran. El color de los ojos de Xiaolang se oscureció aún más. Quería sentir esos pechos en su boca, probar esos pezones y convertirlos en perlas rosadas tan sensibles que hasta el aire la hiciera correrse una y otra vez.

Le dio un apretón a las manos para llamar su atención antes de soltarlas.

—No las muevas de ahí.

Seguidamente, la cogió por las caderas y las acomodó de tal modo que el pene quedó muy cerca del sexo de ella; la humedad que sentía le apremiaba a penetrarla. En ese momento, la mano de Sakura se movió de forma involuntaria hacia su miembro y lo acarició. Esa vez fue él quien echó la cabeza hacia atrás; los testículos se le contrajeron a causa del placer. Sin embargo, recuperó el dominio suficiente como para asir la mano de ella y volver a ponerla en la encimera. Se acercó a su cara y la miró.

—Te he dicho que no las muevas —siseó.

—No lo he podido evitar.

Le mordió el labio inferior y tiró de él hacia afuera, hasta que ella gritó. Entonces, su lengua volvió a entrar en la boca de Sakura mientras sus sexos se frotaban con descaro. Los movimientos de la boca la embestían vivamente, como si estuviera haciéndole el amor, y ese ritmo le provocó una serie de espasmos en la entrepierna. Ella intentó cerrar las piernas, pero Xiaolang le puso las manos en las rodillas y las abrió más, de manera que ganó espacio para frotarse con más rapidez y mayor presión.

—Me voy a... —murmuró en la boca de él. Xiaolang se apartó de inmediato, y la liberación dejó a Sakura insatisfecha y anhelante. Él le sonrió y colocó las manos sobre las suyas.

—Y ahora no te muevas —ordenó nuevamente Xiaolang con suavidad.

La chica suspiró y dejó las manos en la encimera mientras las de él la acariciaban siguiendo las costillas, los costados y la espalda hasta el cierre del sujetador. En el momento en que soltó la última presilla, tiró del sostén para retirarlo y se apartó un poco de ella para observar los pechos. De nuevo, ella sintió la necesidad de cubrirse, y sus manos empezaron a temblar en tanto se debatía entre si debía moverse o no, obedecerle o no. Agachó la mirada para evitar la del hombre, pues no quería percibir en sus ojos algún atisbo de desagrado que la incomodara, pero no cayó en la cuenta de que otra parte de la anatomía masculina le llamaría más la atención. Pese a que Xiaolang llevaba puestos aún la camisa y los pantalones, su miembro estaba fuera apuntando directamente hacia ella, duro y listo para una sesión, o incluso dos. Cuando éste saltó ante sus ojos, Sakura jadeó a causa de la sorpresa, pero la risa de Xiaolang hizo que desviara la vista.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Ella asintió con un gesto al ser incapaz de articular palabra; tenía los ojos fijos de nuevo en su pene. Cuando él se acercó, Sakura perdió la perspectiva, pero a cambio notó el intenso ardor que le producía su proximidad.

—Te gustará más cuando esté enterrado dentro de ti —le susurró al oído.

El cuerpo femenino reaccionó ante aquellas palabras y se arqueó de nuevo. Las entrañas de Sakura ardían. Ansiaba correrse, y ya no era una necesidad, era más que eso. En el momento en que se curvó, Xiaolang le cogió los pechos con las manos y los apretó hasta que quedaron apuntando hacia él.

—Sí..., así me gusta —murmuró.

El hombre se inclinó y se metió uno de los pechos en la boca. Sakura gritó ante el calor que sintió. Después, la lengua de él comenzó a lamer en círculos cada vez de menor diámetro, hasta que llegó a la areola y, de ahí, al pezón. No estuvo satisfecho hasta que lo mordió y chupó para obtener como resultado una perla enrojecida y dura. Cuando abrió la boca y dejó escapar el pecho, el aire fresco hizo que los espasmos de ella se multiplicaran. Sakura le echó los brazos al cuello gritando.

Pero al contacto del pezón con la camisa y el torso de él la sacudió otro orgasmo, y volvió a gritar mientras se apartaba. Xiaolang la sujetó por las caderas y la espalda para evitar que se hiciera daño y decidió aguardar hasta que ella se tranquilizara, después de haber tenido dos orgasmos tan seguidos. Era mucho más sensible de lo que había esperado. Sus ojos eran dos esmeraldas oscurecidas; su cuerpo, un tesoro entre sus manos.

—¿Preparada para otro asalto? —le preguntó, sonriente, mientras le colocaba las manos de nuevo en la encimera y asediaba el otro pecho para volver a repetir los mismos pasos.

Esa vez Sakura se mentalizó, y cuando Xiaolang soltó su seno y notó una corriente de aire fresco, apretó los dientes y los músculos de su sexo para aguantar, pero no vio venir el roce de la mano. Una simple caricia fue suficiente para volver a catapultarla a un nuevo orgasmo. Dejándose caer hacia atrás, se golpeó la espalda contra el cristal frío del espejo, y se quedó jadeando a causa del contraste. En esa ocasión, le costó mucho más recuperar la conciencia, y Xiaolangesperó, recreándose en los rizos caoba que se transparentaban a través de las braguitas mojadas. Después de tres orgasmos intensos era normal que gotearan. Tiró de la cinturilla para sacárselas. Luego, la abrió con amplitud y jugueteó con los rizos hasta llegar al clítoris, ya duro e hinchado, deseoso de más acción.

Entonces, se metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y sacóun condón. Lo rasgó y se lo colocó en cuestión de segundos, de tal forma que cuando la respiración de Sakura volvió a la normalidad, Xiaolang ya estaba preparado para enloquecerla otra vez.

—Dime, criatura, ¿estás lista?

La chica lo miró primero a los ojos y después desvió la vista hasta fijarla entre las piernas, donde la cabeza del pene estaba alineada con su vagina. Asintió, mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos.

Xiaolang cogió las caderas de Sakura y empujó lentamente el pene hacia dentro, intentando hacerse espacio en el angosto canal.

—Eres muy estrecha... —siseó él.

Levantó la vista hacia ella y se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados, el cuerpo en tensión y los puños apretados. La barrera que indicaba la virginidad de Sakura fue un choque para él, que se detuvo de inmediato.

—¿Eres virgen? —preguntó; aunque sabía la respuesta, temía la confirmación.

Sakura abrió los ojos y asintió, reteniendo el aire. Notó entonces que el pene de Xiaolangse retiraba y sollozó.

—Por favor... Has sido el único; por favor, hazlo.

Por un momento, estuvo a punto de seguir adelante, pero al final sacó todo el miembro y se quitó el condón. Incorporó a Sakura y la besó en la sien, manteniéndola unida a él en un abrazo.

—Escúchame, criatura. Te mereces algo especial para tu primera vez. Estoy seguro de que hay muchos chicos de tu edad enamorados de ti. No hagas una tontería con un viejo como yo.

—Yo no soy...

—¡Chsss! No quieras correr sólo por perder la virginidad. Aún tienes mucha vida por delante. Ya verás como llegará el hombre especial y podrás tener una noche mágica con él.

Se apartó de ella y se abotonó la camisa. Metió el miembro, aún duro, en los pantalones y volvió a mirarla. —Me aseguraré de que no haya nadie fuera. Vístete. Le pediré a Yamazaki que te saque de aquí y te acompañe hasta un taxi para que no te pase nada. Adiós, criatura.

Sakura se quedó sentada en la encimera sin poder creer lo que le estaba pasando. La había confundido con una niña. Ciertamente, ya le había pasado antes, pero no a ese nivel. Había confundido su cuerpo con el de una niña. Subió las piernas y las rodeó con los brazos. Apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas y lloró.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, Rendición libro de Kayla Leiz, y Card Captor Sakura le pertenece a Clamp, es una adaptación de una de mis historias favoritas y quiero que la conozcan, salvo por algunos agregados que le voy a hacer porque siento que algunas ideas de la autora quedaron inconclusos (o porque el programa donde lo leo lo borro) los agregue yo sin animo de lucro. esta historia es muy buena y deseo que la conozcan , uso un poco el nombre chino de Shaoran (Li Xiao lang) porque el protagonista realmente se llama Wolf, la protagonista Shanie, si quieren saber como se llaman realmente los personajes pueden preguntarme. **

**Advertencia: esta novela tiene escenas subidas de tono (conocidas como Lemon) si no les gustan pueden bajar el cursor hasta el final de algunos episodios, yo les advertiré a partir de donde en lo capítulos futuros, es para mayor de 18 años o si eres un adolescente con criterio maduro y amplio adelante, pero quedas advertido. Hago algunos guiños a la serie de CCS por algunos nombres.**

**Bueno sin mas preámbulos disfruten la historia **

**Rendición**

**Capítulo 2**

**Cambios bruscos de personalidad.**

_Un año después… _

Xiaolang se sentó en la cama tratando de recuperar el aire que le faltaba en los pulmones. Su pecho se movía de un modo frenético. De nuevo, esa pesadilla. Se pasó la mano por la cara y descubrió que estaba sudando.

—¡Maldita sea! —masculló entre dientes.

—¿Xiaolang? —dijo una voz femenina a su lado.

Giró la cabeza y vio tumbada boca abajo a una mujer. Ahora se acordaba; la había llevado a casa después de tomar unas copas, y las cosas habían acabado como siempre. Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. La mujer se movió para taparse con las sábanas y le acarició el brazo antes de empezar a besarlo en dirección al hombro. El contacto le produjo rechazo.

—Vete.

—¿Qué?

—Que te largues. Ya has tenido lo que querías. No quiero volver a verte.

—Eres un...

El sonido de la bofetada siguió al crujir de las sábanas cuando tiró de ellas para salir de la cama. Podía oírla maldiciendo y despotricando mientras se vestía. Lo último que oyó fue el portazo de la puerta principal. Suspiró, cansado de lo de siempre. Había pasado un año. ¿Cuántas pesadillas más tendría que soportar? Salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Desnudo como estaba, se metió directamente en la ducha y accionó el grifo para que saliera agua fría. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que le cayera por la cara y el pelo antes de alcanzar el pecho y las piernas. Después de las pesadillas apenas podía conciliar el sueño, así que iba a ser una larga noche.

Apoyó la mano en los azulejos de la ducha y agachó la cabeza para que el agua le diera en la nuca. El pelo le tapaba el rostro. Cerró los ojos y en su mente aparecieron los ojos verdes más hermosos que había visto en su vida. Eran unos ojos tan heridos que su corazón lloraba y se comprimía ante tal sufrimiento. ¿Por qué esa chica lo había contemplado con esa mirada?

Dio un puñetazo en la pared y salió de la ducha. No se molestó en secarse, sino que se puso unos pantalones y se fue hasta el salón. Se sentó en el sofá y cogió el mando de la televisión que tenía enfrente. La encendió, y en la pantalla apareció la grabación que conservaba de ese fatídico día.

Ignoraba cómo se llamaba, y él tampoco le había dicho su nombre. Apenas sabía nada de ella, pero desde hacía casi un año las pesadillas se habían apoderado de sus sueños y no podía quitarse de la cabeza a esa chica. Hacía tiempo que debía haber borrado el vídeo que ahora avanzaba delante de él permitiéndole observar de nuevo a su pequeña criatura. Todo el cuerpo se le estremeció al recordar el tacto de aquella piel, el calor que desprendía, su sabor y su olor. Ninguna mujer podía compararse con ella después de que juntos hubiesen probado el cielo.

Sin embargo, la había abandonado. Días más tarde de ese encuentro, tras haber visto el vídeo, aún la rabia agitaba su cuerpo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que esos ojos habían querido transmitirle que le estaba partiendo el corazón? ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese estado tan ciego? El vídeo le mostró la imagen de la chica encogida sobre la encimera, llorando. Se había pasado más de diez minutos en esa postura antes de tener fuerzas para vestirse y marcharse. Él había buscado a Yamazaki para que la sacara de allí y la ayudara a encontrar un taxi, pero cuando ambos regresaron a la sala, ella había desaparecido. Todos los días iba a la discoteca con la esperanza de volver a verla, y tras trescientos sesenta y cinco días sin saber nada de ella, el remordimiento que sentía no le dejaba ni dormir.

Su mente se recreaba una y otra vez en esos instantes, en las reacciones de la chica ante lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, en esos ojos verdes e hipnotizadores que tanto amaba. Lanzó el mando e, inclinándose hacia delante, se cogió la cabeza con las manos.

—¿Dónde estás, criatura?- se pregunto apesadumbrado viendo llorar a la única chica que de verdad le importaba.

En otro lado Tokio, Juuban, librería Hoshi no hikari… (significa luz de las estrellas)

—Sakura, ¿dónde te dejo las cajas de libros? —preguntó el proveedor.

—Donde quieras —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros sin moverse.

—Mujer, dime dónde las necesitas y así no tendrás que moverlas tú; pesan un montón.

—Me da igual. Es mi trabajo organizar los libros.

El chico la observó con algo de pena y depositó las cajas cerca de su mesa, para que, al menos, las tuviera a mano. La conocía desde hacía tiempo y aún no entendía cómo una chica tímida pero alegre podía haberse convertido en un... caparazón vacío.

—Oye, Sakura, ¿qué te parece si salimos esta noche y vamos al cine? Estrenan una película bastante interesante.

—No, gracias —dijo, y sin levantar la vista de su escritorio, siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

—¡Vamos! ¿Y si te recojo cuando salgas del trabajo? Hoy terminaré de hacer los encargos pronto y puedo...

—No, gracias —repitió ella, que se levantó de la silla, cogió varios libros de los que tenía sobre el escritorio y se perdió por los pasillos del almacén para llevarlos a sus lugares correspondientes.

El chico suspiró y se rascó la cabeza tras quitarse la gorra que llevaba puesta. Al menos lo había intentado... otra vez. Tiró del carro de transporte, que estaba ya vacío después de haber descargado las cajas, y lo metió en la furgoneta para seguir con las entregas. Cerró la puerta lentamente buscando a Sakura, pero cuando la hoja le impidió ver más, lo dejó por imposible.

Sakura oyó la puerta cerrarse y salió de los pasillos del almacén. Eriol era insistente, pero había tenido suficiente con una vez para saber que la vida romántica no estaba hecha para ella. Se sentó de nuevo detrás del escritorio y observó las cajas de libros. Esa semana iban a entrar muchas novedades, así que debía dejar esas cajas listas por la tarde, además de colocar unos cuantos ejemplares en las estanterías de la tienda. Giró la cabeza para mirar el ordenador; tenía abierto el programa para empezar a introducir los datos. Sin embargo, cruzó los brazos delante de la pantalla, los apoyó en la mesa y descansó la cabeza sobre ellos.

No tenía ganas de nada. Sólo quería meterse en la cama y no salir en..., en su vida. Después del error un año atrás, la existencia le parecía gris y sin sentido. Todo le daba igual. Aunque sus amigos insistían para que saliera con ellos, no tenía ánimos ni ganas. Se apartó el pelo de la cara y dejó al descubierto sus intensos ojos verdes. Ahora llevaba el pelo bastante mas largo y solía echarse el fleco hacia delante a modo de cortina para que no pudieran ver su rostro infantil, así al menos evitaba que se la quedaran mirando o que le preguntaran al jefe si tenía a una menor trabajando con él. Pasar desapercibida le ahorraba muchos problemas.

Por otra parte, desde hacía un año vestía con ropa ancha, sencilla, sin artificio. Encerrada en el almacén, sección que había solicitado unos meses después de dejar de ir a las discotecas, no necesitaba estar presentable para los clientes y podía recluirse en ese lugar sin que nadie la molestara. Sólo tenía que salir una vez a la semana para colocar las novedades. Cuando se necesitaba un libro mandaban el aviso a través de los ordenadores de arriba, y ella lo buscaba y lo ponía en el pequeño ascensor de que disponían para entregarlo.

Volvió a mirar las cajas y alargó la mano para alcanzar el cúter. O empezaba ya, o Yukito se enfadaría de nuevo con ella por no haber hecho nada.

Arriba en la librería…

Shaoran entro en el local para ser recibido por su mejor amigo, pero de un modo un poco brusco

—¡Dichosos los ojos, corazón! —exclamó, echándole los brazos al cuello y colgándose literalmente de él.

—¡Apártate de mí, Yukito! —contestó Xiaolang, que lo empujó para soltarse del abrazo de su amigo.

Yukito hizo un puchero y parpadeó con rapidez, como si quisiera retener las lágrimas.

—¡Oh, vamos, Yukito, no vayas a empezar de nuevo! —se quejó el otro.

—Pero..., pero es que vienes a verme muy de vez en cuando —soltó Yukito, sollozando—. ¿Alguna vez te has presentado cuando yo estaba?

—Procuro enterarme de que no estás para venir —masculló Xiaolang en voz baja.

—¡¿Ves?! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Me estás evitando! -

Xiaolang se echó a reír y miró a su compañero de universidad. Aún no podía creer que llevara una librería de éxito y siguiera comportándose como un crío. Yukito era tan alto como él, pero más delgado. Tenía el pelo muy gris ahumado y la piel muy blanca, a la que sacaba partido poniéndose ropa oscura para potenciarla. Su imagen era la de un vampiro al que sólo le faltaban los colmillos. No obstante, sus ojos eran tan castaños que calentaban el color claro de su cuerpo, y llevaba un pendiente en la oreja izquierda en forma de luna creciente.

—Bueno, ¿me dices a qué has venido esta vez?

—He terminado los libros que compré la semana pasada.

—¡¿Ya?! Pero, corazón, ¿cuántos te llevaste?

—Ocho..., diez... No me acuerdo.

Yukito silbó ante aquel número de lecturas y le pasó el brazo por el hombro para empujarlo un poco hacia delante.

—Y dime, ¿esto de aquí no te funciona? —preguntó, cogiéndole con la otra mano el miembro.

Xiaolang saltó a consecuencia del contacto y se separó de él lo más rápidamente que pudo. Yukito lo miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Si quieres, yo puedo hacerte un apaño, encanto.-

—Tú mantén las manos donde pueda verlas —le avisó Shaoran, señalándole con el dedo.

—Tú te lo pierdes —murmuró su amigo, mordiéndose uno de sus dedos para poner una pose sexy.

—Yukito...-

—Vale, vale, ya me comporto. A ver, libros... ¿Se puede saber qué haces con ellos? Hace unos meses, para que tú leyeras, había que pedir cita, y ahora los devoras.-

—Tengo tiempo por las noches.-

—Pues esa cosita de ahí abajo va a necesitar ejercicio, corazón — puntualizó, mirando con descaro el paquete de Shaoran.

—¡Yukito!-

—No puedo evitarlo, Xiaolang —se excusó con un quejido—. ¡Estás como un queso, y es entrar en la librería y actúas como un imán para las mujeres! Mira detrás de ti y verás. –

Xiaolang se volvió y, a través de la pared acristalada que delimitaba la habitación que servía a Yukito como despacho, vio la librería llena de mujeres que hojeaban libros, pero que también lanzaban miradas furtivas hacia ellos. Algunas lo esquivaron cuando él las observó, mientras que otras le mantuvieron la mirada para transmitirle el mensaje implícito en sus ojos de que estaban disponibles.

Sintió de nuevo el brazo de Yukito sobre sus hombros y se volvió hacia él.

—¿Cómo le va a Fay?

—¡Puffff! Ese patético no tenía futuro conmigo. ¿Te puedes creer que me pidió que pusiera la mitad de la librería a su nombre? Como si ser gay significara ser idiota en los negocios.-

Xiaolang sonrió a su amigo. Que Yukito actuara como un niño no significaba que no supiera lo que hacía.

—¿Y qué hiciste?-

—Me vengué de él —respondió con una enigmática sonrisa—. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó en cuarto curso con ese tipo que se metió conmigo y al que trataste de dar una paliza?

La sonrisa de Xiaolang se borró al instante y lo miró boquiabierto. —No habrás sido capaz...-

La expresión de la cara de Yukito fue respuesta suficiente. Xiaolang puso una mano en su miembro y se separó de él.

—Recuérdame que nunca te haga enfadar.-

Más le valía no hacerlo. La broma a que había sometido primero a su compañero de clase y después a Fay resultaba demasiado pesada para cualquiera, porque ningún tío querría tener un condón adherido con pegamento a sus partes.

—Creo que los médicos le dieron el alta hace poco. El otro día lo vi, aunque andaba raro —comentó Yukito con la mirada perdida en la lejanía.

—¡Por Dios, ojalá encuentres a quien te soporte!-

—¿Y tú, lobito? ¿Has encontrado a alguien?-

«Sí, alguien a quien rechacé de la peor forma», se dijo, pensando de nuevo en la chica de ojos verdes.

—¿Estás bien, corazón? Tus ojos se han entristecido —preguntó Yukito, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

—Estoy bien. Busquemos libros.-

Yukito frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada más. Se sentó ante el ordenador para abrir la ficha de Xiaolang y saber los libros que ya había comprado, de manera que pudiera sugerirle otros títulos.

—¿Alguna petición? —le dijo mientras bajaba el ratón repasando la lista de libros.

—Uno que me duerma.

—¿Tienes problemas para dormir?

—Más o menos.

—¿Y no sería mejor visitar a un médico que comprar libros? No me malinterpretes; tu dinero es bienvenido, encanto, pero deberías cuidarte un poco más.

—Estoy bien. El otro día me hice un chequeo y salió todo perfecto.

—¿Pero?

—Pero no puedo dormir. ¿Vas a buscar los puñeteros libros, o qué?

Yukito se levantó de la silla, rodeó el escritorio y cogió a Xiaolang por las solapas de la cazadora que llevaba.

—Vuelve a insultar a mis pobres y queridos libros, y te meto lo que tú ya sabes por donde tú ya sabes —le amenazó, utilizando un tono de voz cruel y afilado que sólo mostraba cuando estaba realmente enfadado..., o cuando se trataba de libros.

—Vale, Yukito; lo siento. ¿Puedes ahora buscarme unos bonitos libros para que me den sueño y pueda dormir por la noche?

—Claro que sí, corazón —contestó, meloso de nuevo, y sus fríos ojos se llenaron al instante de lujuria y diversión. Entonces, Yukito lo soltó y alisó su cazadora, aunque tocándole demasiado para el gusto de Shaoran. Después, abrió la puerta del despacho y salió fuera.

Xiaolang miró al techo y suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Estaba acostumbrado a su amigo, pero tenía la sensación de que le absorbía toda la energía. De todos modos, y a pesar de saber lo que iba a encontrarse en la tienda, lo siguió. Caminaron por casi todos los pasillos de la librería, seleccionando distintos títulos que Yukito le iba comentando para que pudiera decidir si se los llevaba o no. Las mujeres que había en el establecimiento no les quitaban los ojos de encima, pero Xiaolang no tenía fuerzas para acercarse a ninguna. Sólo su criatura de ojos verdes podría hacerle cambiar de actitud.

—Y se supone que hoy salía uno... —iba diciendo Yukito unos pasos por delante de él.

—¿No crees que tengo bastantes?

Xiaolang llevaba en sus manos unos diez libros, a cuál más extenso, que esperaba que lo sumieran en un estado de letargo de, por lo menos, cuarenta y ocho horas.

—¡Pero es que ése sería perfecto para ti! —exclamó su amigo casi al borde de las lágrimas—. Me han dicho que cuenta la historia de un dueño de una discoteca que encuentra el amor con una de sus habituales. Y lo mejor es que hay sexo por doquier; quinientas páginas y trescientas de descripciones sexuales bien picantes.

—Yukito, ¿tú crees que ese libro conseguirá darme sueño?

—No, por supuesto que no, pero necesitas ofrecerle algo de emoción a esa cosita tuya tan suculenta. —Se relamió los labios, mirando directamente a los pantalones del otro—. ¿Me dejas que te ayude?

—Yukito, te lo juro, porque eres mi mejor amigo, que si no te estampaba contra las estanterías.

—Lo sé —contestó, sacándole la lengua.

Cuando se volvió, el rostro de Yukito se iluminó.

—¡Sakura, corazón! —gritó de pronto, asustando a varias clientas e incluso a la... ¿chica? que acababa de saludar, cargada con libros y cuya pinta dejaba bastante que desear. Sakura resbaló a causa del susto y acabó con el culo en el suelo, mientras los libros caían de sus manos.

—¡Ay, corazón! ¿Te has hecho daño?-Yukito corrió hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse, pero Xiaolang se quedó en el mismo sitio. Había algo en esa chica...

Cuando Yukito le apartó un poco el pelo de los ojos y ella se volvió para agradecerle la ayuda, el color verde de su mirada hizo que los libros que llevaba se le deslizaran de las manos de uno en uno y golpearan con estrépito el suelo.

—¡Dios...!

—¡Pero bueno, mira lo que les haces a mis pequeños! —exclamó Yukito, dirigiéndose a su amigo, pero en el momento en que le vio la cara se levantó de golpe y acudió a su lado—. ¿Qué pasa? Parece que hayas visto un fantasma —añadió mientras Xiaolang se apoyaba en la estantería.

No dejaba de mirar a Sakura.

—Ella..., ella...

Ni siquiera podía articular algo más inteligente. Yukito miró a Sakura, que estaba recogiendo los libros. El pelo le tapaba de nuevo la cara.

—Sí, Sakura es la que se encarga del almacén. ¿Qué pasa con ella?-

—¿Tienes a una menor trabajando? ¿Lo saben sus padres?-

Le sonrió y lo cogió del brazo. —Ven conmigo, anda; creo que necesitas una copa. ¡Chicos, a ver si alguien recoge este estropicio y me deja los libros en la caja, por favor!-

—Sí, jefe —contestó una voz.

Yukito acompañó a Xiaolang hasta el despacho, cerró la puerta y bajó la persiana para que nadie los molestara. Fue hasta el mueble bar, puso whisky en un vaso y se lo ofreció a Shaoran, que estaba sentado en el sofá con la cara escondida entre las manos.

—Toma, te sentará bien.

Xiaolang cogió el vaso y se tragó el contenido de un solo golpe, para sorpresa de Yukito.

—Ella... —comenzó de nuevo, pero fue incapaz de proseguir.

—Creo que le has visto la cara, ¿verdad?-

Xiaolang lo miró y asintió.

—Es una niña, Yukito.-

—¿Eso crees?- Entonces, Yukito se apartó del sofá y fue hasta su escritorio. Se sentó en la silla delante del ordenador y tecleó algo.

—Ven a ver esto, anda.

Xiaolang se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia Yukito. Aún no podía creer que ella estuviera allí. Bajó la mirada hasta la pantalla del ordenador y se encontró con la foto de la chica, cuyo nombre era Sakura. Llevaba trabajando en la librería cinco años y... Yukito señaló en la pantalla la fecha de nacimiento. No podía ser. Miró a su amigo, y éste asintió.

—¡¿Tiene veintiocho años?! —exclamó, y su voz reverberó en el despacho.

—Corazón, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? —preguntó Yukito, destapándose los oídos—. Sí, tiene veintiocho años. Yo me quedé igual que tú cuando vino a solicitar el trabajo, así que por mediación de un amigo policía comprobé que el carné fuera auténtico.-

—¿Y?-

—Pues lo era. Supongo que se meterá en muchos líos con esa carita infantil que tiene, aunque, bueno, desde hace un año se viste de la forma que has visto.

—¿Un año?-

—Sí. Por culpa de su físico y esa carita de muñeca, los tíos que se fijaban en ella estaban más cerca de calificarse como pervertidos que como hombres, y algunos compañeros de trabajo la animaron a ir a las discos a ver si ligaba con alguien. Pero, por lo que sé, algo pasó y se convirtió en eso. A veces me da miedo encontrármela en el almacén; parece un zombi.-

—¡Mierda! —gritó Shaoran, y tiró el vaso, que estalló en pedazos al chocar contra la pared.

—Shaoran, ¿qué pasa? ¿Me estás asustando?-

—¡Yo soy lo que pasa! ¡Es posible que yo tenga la culpa!-

Yukito lo miró como si no entendiera nada de lo que estaba diciendo, y en el momento en que su amigo quiso salir del despacho, se levantó de la mesa y empujó a Xiaolang hasta la pared.

—Tranquilízate, tío.-

De repente, la puerta del despacho se abrió y se asomó una chica. —Yukito, ¿estás bien?.-

El hombre se volvió hacia ella sin soltar a Xiaolang y puso su mejor sonrisa.

—Sí, corazón. Se ha roto un vaso, eso es todo. No pasa nada.-

—De acuerdo.-

Estaba ya cerrando la puerta cuando Yukito la interpeló. —Chiharu, ¿Sakura está bien?-

—Sí. Dice que le has dado un buen susto, y como iba cargada con los libros que han entrado hoy, ha perdido el equilibrio; pero no tiene nada.-

—Gracias. Id recogiendo ya. Hoy cerraremos cinco minutos antes.-

—Okey.-

La chica cerró la puerta del todo y los dejó de nuevo a solas. —¿Mejor?-

—Mejor.-

—Pues ahora me vas a contar qué tienes que ver con Sakura. Y quiero detalles, porque si eres tú el cabrón que ha hecho que esa dulce chiquilla se convierta en..., en eso...-

—Ya puedes ir pegándome, Yukito —lo cortó Shaoran, que se apartó de él y volvió a sentarse en el sofá mientras Yukito lo miraba.

—Necesito cerrar la tienda y despedirme de todos antes de poder ahorcarte a gusto. Prométeme que no te vas a mover de aquí.-

—Te lo prometo.

Contempló a su amigo medio hundido en el sofá. Realmente se le veía bastante mal, pero hasta que no oyera toda la historia no diría nada. Abrió la puerta del despacho y se marchó. Lo mejor era dejarle que rumiara solo un rato, para que bajara los humos que tenía.

—¿Seguro que estás bien, Sakura? Corazón, lo siento de verdad. No esperaba que te asustaras.-

—Estoy bien, Yukito —respondió sin mirarle a los ojos. Nunca mantenía la mirada de nadie y ocultaba la suya tras su pelo.

—¿Te apetece quedarte y hacerme compañía? Estoy con un amigo y seguro que le hace ilusión verte-

—No, gracias —contestó, poniéndose el chaquetón y cogiendo su bolso—. Nos vemos mañana, Yukito.

—Claro...-contesto alicaído.

Yukito se quedó mirando a Sakura hasta que llegó a su coche y se sentó en el asiento. Sabía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por marcharse deprisa, pues normalmente se quedaba un rato echada sobre el volante como si no supiera adónde ir. La despidió con la mano y una sonrisa cuando pasó por su lado, y ella respondió con un leve asentimiento, pero no le brindó sonrisa alguna ni había ningún atisbo de ilusión en sus ojos. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y se dio la vuelta para entrar de nuevo en la tienda. Sólo quedaba cerrar la puerta y podría volver al despacho.

—¡Joder! —exclamó, pegando un brinco del susto.

Xiaolang estaba justo detrás de él, apoyado en los cristales de la tienda.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

—¿Vive cerca? ¿Está bien para irse sola? ¿Y sus compañeros?

—Oye, oye, corazón, no puedo responder si sigues preguntando.

Primero —dijo Yukito, levantando un dedo—, sí, vive cerca. Segundo — continuó, y alzó otro dedo

—No me fío mucho de que esté bien, pero desde que ha adoptado esa pinta no se le acerca nadie, así que... Y tercero, sus compañeros se fueron hace varios minutos. Sakura suele ser siempre es la última en salir y, a veces, tengo que acabar arrastrándola hasta su coche para que se vaya.

Xiaolang miró de nuevo en la dirección por donde se había ido Sakura. Yukito pudo ver los hombros de su amigo encorvados, sus manos dentro de los bolsillos y algunos mechones de pelo tapándole la frente y los ojos. Frunció el ceño. Xiaolang nunca solía encapricharse de ninguna mujer, pero en los últimos quince minutos parecía que Sakura había revuelto todo su interior.

—¿Qué te parece si entramos y empiezas a contármelo todo?-

—Me han llamado de la discoteca; tengo que ir a ocuparme de un par de problemas —contestó, sacando las llaves del bolsillo y apartándose del cristal—. Nos vemos.

—¡No puedes decirlo en serio! ¡Shaoran, no puedes dejarme así!

—Lo siento Yukito. Necesito pensar.

Escondido en la oscuridad que le proporcionaba su casa, esa noche ni siquiera se había acostado al llegar. El vídeo volvía a estar activado y la televisión era la única fuente de luz en el salón. De espaldas a la pantalla, Xiaolang contemplaba la playa y el mar, que en ese momento se veía negro desde la distancia. Acercó el vaso a su boca y bebió de nuevo. Era la tercera copa en su casa, y ya había perdido la cuenta de todo lo que había bebido esa noche. En su mente seguía viendo a Sakura en el suelo con Yukito a su lado. Ella...

Su conciencia le gritaba que podía haber ocurrido otra cosa y que quizás él no fuera el responsable de esa situación; sin embargo, la súplica que le había hecho ella cuando lo había visto apartarse resonaba en sus oídos. ¿Cuántas veces se habría sentido rechazada por tener un rostro y un

cuerpo así? Y encima él la había tratado como a una adolescente, no como la mujer que era. ¿Cómo había podido confundir el cuerpo de una mujer con el de una niña? Las reacciones que había tenido deberían haberle hecho caer en la cuenta.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de no perder la calma de nuevo. Llevaba dos vasos rotos en lo que iba de noche; no destrozaría un tercero. Miró el reloj y desvió la vista hacia la televisión. Después, cogió el móvil y marcó un número de teléfono. La voz apagada de un hombre cortó

los tonos de la llamada.

—¿Mmm?- susurró la voz del otro lado de la línea

—Dime más cosas sobre Sakura.- ladro el lobo a la persona

—¿Shaoran?-contesto Yukito

—Sí. Dime algo más sobre Sakura. ¿Qué cosas le han pasad-o a lo largo de su vida?-

Oyó ruido de fondo mientras esperaba la respuesta de Yukito. —Son más de las cuatro de la mañana, corazón. ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

—Cada vez que cierro los ojos lo único que veo es a esa mujer y esos ojos verdes que tiene, Yukito. Me estoy quemando por dentro sólo de pensar en ella y en que tal vez sea yo el que le ha arruinado la vida.- contesto apesadumbrado el lobo.

—Pero ¿se puede saber qué le has hecho a Sakura para que te consideres responsable? —le preguntó, bostezando al teléfono.

—La confundí con una adolescente.-

—Normal.-

—Y la rechacé cuando estábamos teniendo sexo —añadió.

Lo siguiente que se oyó fue un golpe fuerte, seguido de varias imprecaciones del contactado.

Gracias chicas, por el recibimiento de esta novela, esta es muy buena por eso quise que la conocieran, ya se que no es mía por tanto el crédito es de su creadora porque me encanto la historia.

Disculpen pero debo poner esto, si no te gustan las adaptaciones que las autoras hacen ya sea yo u otras, no lo leas todos tenemos nuestro derecho de expresión y si te molesta lo que digo, lo siento. Pero es justo que respetes nuestro libre derecho de expresión como nosotras lo hacemos, de entrada todos los autores de esta pagina estaríamos demandados porque no pedimos permiso directo al autor así que respeta nuestro derecho como nosotros el tuyo de manifestar tu opinión, pero con respecto a nuestras lectoras gracias por darse una vuelta y leernos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer, Rendición libro de Kayla Leiz, y Card Captor Sakura le pertenece a Clamp, es una adaptación de una de mis historias favoritas y quiero que la conozcan, salvo por algunos agregados que le voy a hacer porque siento que algunas ideas de la autora quedaron inconclusos (o porque el programa donde lo leo lo borro) los agregue yo sin animo de lucro. esta historia es muy buena y deseo que la conozcan , uso un poco el nombre chino de Shaoran (Li Xiao lang) porque el protagonista realmente se llama Wolf, la protagonista Shanie, si quieren saber como se llaman realmente los personajes pueden preguntarme. **

**Advertencia: esta novela tiene escenas subidas de tono (conocidas como Lemon) si no les gustan pueden bajar el cursor hasta el final de algunos episodios, yo les advertiré a partir de donde en lo capítulos futuros, es para mayor de 18 años o si eres un adolescente con criterio maduro y amplio adelante, pero quedas advertido. Hago algunos guiños a la serie de CCS por algunos nombres.**

**Bueno sin mas preámbulos disfruten la historia **

**Rendición**

**Capitulo 3 **

**Reclamos, planes y una cura para el corazón.**

Xiaolang oyó el frenazo que dio el coche de Yukito al llegar a su casa y se levantó del sofá para abrirle la puerta. Después de confesarle por teléfono lo que había hecho, le había dicho que iba para allá, así que se sirvió varias copas más para tratar de calmarse y enfrentarse a la información que su amigo pudiera darle sobre Sakura.

Abrió la puerta en el momento en que Yukito avanzaba con decisión hacia él. Lo que no esperaba en ningún caso fue el puñetazo en pleno ojo que recibió, incapaz de esquivarlo a causa del alcohol que había ingerido. Cayó al suelo, gruñendo de dolor, mientras su amigo se quedaba mirándolo. Cuando logró incorporarse y devolverle la mirada, Yukito le sonrió.

—Ahora me siento mucho mejor —le espetó, pasando por encima de él para entrar en la casa ante la mirada estupefacta de Shaoran, que lo siguió con su ojo bueno hasta que el otro se sentó en el sofá con los brazos distendidos, como si fuera el dueño del lugar.

Xiaolang pateó la puerta para cerrarla y se levantó del suelo, tambaleándose a consecuencia del dolor que sentía en la cara y en la cabeza. Al menos, se le acababa de pasar la borrachera.

—¿Estás cómodo? —gruñó Shaoran, mirándolo cabreado.

—No mucho. Son las cinco y media de la mañana, y me había acostado a las dos, con lo cual necesito dormir más horas.

—No te he pedido que vinieras.

—Después de tu confesión, no venir hubiese sido un crimen. O peor aún, un ojo morado no habría sido lo que te hubiera puesto, precisamente —replicó, mirando con descaro a sus partes.

—No hubieses sido capaz... —masculló.

—Dependiendo de por dónde vaya la conversación, te recomendaría que protegieras esas partes blandas de mí.

De forma involuntaria, Xiaolang llevó las manos a sus partes con una mueca de dolor. Sería mejor mantenerse fuera del alcance de su amigo mientras siguiera con esos humos.

—Voy a la cocina a por hielo. ¿Quieres algo?

—Café. Necesito café. Y si puedes, ve trayéndome un cuchillo de los grandes.

—Como si fuera a dejar que te acercaras a alguna arma —siseó mientras entraba en la cocina gruñendo. Xiaolang abrió el congelador y sacó la bandeja de cubitos. Los colocó todos en una bolsa, que envolvió con un paño antes de ponérsela en la cara. Se fijó mediante el reflejo que le devolvían los muebles en el aspecto que tenía. El pelo revuelto, los ojos hundidos por las ojeras de no haber dormido, la cara apagada por el mal humor, la barba incipiente que empezaba a raspar, y ahora, como remate, tendría un ojo morado. A ver cómo explicaba eso en el trabajo.

Salió de la cocina con la bolsa en una mano y un café en la otra. Dejo la taza en la mesita que había junto al sofá y se sentó en el sillón. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres saber de Sakura? —preguntó Yukito.

—Todo.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—No.

—De acuerdo. Entonces, no te diré nada —concluyó, haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

Xiaolang levantó la bolsa y lo miró con ojos cansados.

—No me vale que me pongas esa cara, Xiaolang. Sabes que soy inmune a tus amenazas o encantos.

—¿Seguro? —Insistió, arqueando una ceja—. Sólo quiero saber si yo tuve la culpa de que Sakura...

—Créeme: la tuviste. Estoy seguro de ello. —Cogió el café y, después de dar un sorbo, se relamió los labios—. Siempre te acuerdas de cómo me gusta el café.

—Suéltalo, Yukito. Ya.-

El otro suspiró y empezó a hablar a sabiendas de que Shaoran, aunque había vuelto a cerrar los ojos y a taparse con la bolsa de hielo, lo escuchaba con atención.

—Conocí a Sakura, se apellida Kinomoto, cuando se presentó a la entrevista en la tienda. Buscaba a alguien que supiera organizarse un poco con los libros y con los pedidos, y entre los muchos que solicitaron el puesto, ella fue la que me llegó al alma. Era directa y franca, divertida y discreta a la vez. La puse de cara al público por su aspecto infantil; ayudaba a que todos se le acercaran a preguntar. – continuo

-Por supuesto, al principio de la entrevista no creí que tuviera la edad que decía, pero cuanto más hablaba con ella más me convencía. A ella no le extrañó el equívoco; de hecho, me dijo que le ocurría siempre. Pero quiso defender su profesionalidad y llevó la conversación a ese terreno. Creo que eso fue lo que hizo que me decidiera a darle la oportunidad, y no me equivoqué en absoluto. Fue de los primeros empleados en entrar en la tienda y le tengo mucho cariño- suspiro volteando a ver a una de las ventanas de la casa

-Es una chica que se deja querer y confía en la gente; podría decir que es muy inocente, pero tiene la cabeza en su sitio .Salvo en el caso de los hombres... Algunos de los que se le acercaban en la tienda me daban mala espina. Aunque ella los alejaba, siempre andaba echándole un ojo, por si tenía que ayudarla con algún pesado. En una de esas ocasiones comprendí que no tenía mucha suerte con los hombres debido a esa carita que tiene.

—Y por eso le dijiste que fuera a las discotecas —apuntó Xiaolang sin moverse.

—No; fueron sus compañeros los que la animaron a ir. Supongo que se sinceraría con sus amigas y la conversación derivó por esos derroteros. Yo me enteré después de que ella cambiara, cuando les pregunté a las demás si sabían lo que había pasado.-

—¿Qué te dijeron?-

—No vino a trabajar en una semana, Shaoran; ella, que incluso estando enferma se cogía sólo uno o dos días. ¡Me tenía subiéndome por las paredes! La llamaba a diario preguntándole si le había pasado algo, pero únicamente me daba largas. Me decía que debía descansar, y aunque nuestras conversaciones no eran muy largas, sabía que estaba llorando porque antes de que colgara la oía sollozar. Después de una semana, se presentó con un aspecto casi irreconocible. Estuve a punto de llevarla a un hospital, pero me aseguró que estaba bien y que necesitaba cambiar de sección. Ahora trabaja en el almacén. ¡Nadie quiere la sección del almacén, y ella lleva un año trabajando allí!- exclamo entre asustado e incrédulamente resignado.

—¿No le dijo nada a nadie?

—No. Sé que los demás le han preguntado qué le pasó, pero ella sólo responde con monosílabos. Su respuesta favorita es: «No, gracias». Si consigues que diga algo más, ya puedes sentirte la persona más dichosa del día.- le explico

-Supe que había ido a tu discoteca porque escuché sin querer a las otras hablando del local, y Sakura dijo que el sitio estaba bien. Creo que nos quedamos todos sorprendidos de que interviniera. »De lo que estoy seguro es de que no habló con nadie sobre lo ocurrido. Y ahora que lo sé, entiendo el porqué. ¿Puedes imaginarte cómo se sintió?

—Sí —contestó.

—¡No, yo creo que no! ¡Maldita sea, Shaoran, cómo pudiste confundirte!-

—¡Era virgen! —gritó, y se puso de pie. La bolsa con el hielo cayó al suelo. Tenía los ojos fijos en los de Yukito—. ¡Maldita sea, no quería que su primera vez fuera en el baño de una discoteca con un viejo como yo! ¡Pensé que hacía lo correcto!-

—¿No te diste cuenta de que era una mujer? Shaoran, no tenía dieciséis años; tenía veintisiete.

—¡¿Crees que no llevo repitiéndomelo todo el tiempo?! ¡No sé por qué no me di cuenta! Sólo sé que cuando noté la barrera me comporté como si fuera su padre —contestó, y se echó las manos a la cabeza; después, se dejó caer en el sillón y apoyó los brazos en las rodillas.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación cuando ambos contuvieron el aliento y, por un momento, se quedaron callados. El cielo empezaba a clarear con la primera luz del día.

—Sakura se volvió muy introvertida. Apenas hablaba con nadie y se escudaba en su trabajo o en la casa. Por más que sus compañeros lo intentaron no consiguieron saber qué le había pasado, y tampoco quería salir con ellos de marcha. Cambió su ropa por esos jerséis y pantalones anchos, y apenas deja que alguien vea su cara, oculta siempre tras mechones de pelo largo, ni siquiera deja que la toquen —confesó Yukito—. Creo que me siento dichoso de ser uno de los pocos a los que les permite acercarse tanto, pero no he conseguido ningún progreso. Está apática.

—¿Apática?

—No le interesa nada ni nadie. A veces pienso que el día menos pensado dejará el trabajo y se encerrará en su casa para no salir más.

—¿No tiene familia?

—No. Su madre falleció hace seis años de un cáncer y su padre las abandonó cuando ella era pequeña. No tiene ni idea de qué pasó con él. Vive sola en un apartamento. He estado en un par de ocasiones con los demás, una para celebrar su cumpleaños, y otra, un fin de año, pero después de la última vez...- dudo en continuar

—¿La última vez?

—Fuimos a verla el día de su cumpleaños para darle una sorpresa. Ninguno de nosotros le había dicho nada en la tienda y nos presentamos media hora después en su casa. Fue como entrar en un sitio sin personalidad. Había quitado los cuadros de las paredes y apenas había muebles. Nos asustamos y pensamos que tenía problemas de dinero, pero nos aseguró que no, que sólo lo había cambiado todo porque así se sentía mejor. No quería nada innecesario en su casa. »Normalmente, solía preparar dulces para agasajar a quienes la visitaban y decoraba la casa de forma tan sutil y hermosa que uno parecía sentirse en un cuento de hadas. Pero esa vez... era como una cueva fría.-

—¿No habéis tratado de ayudarla?

Yukito respondió con desesperación y siguió contado la historia de Sakura -¿Crees que llevo todo el año cruzado de brazos? ¡Por supuesto que lo he intentado! He hecho de todo, hasta amenazarla con despedirla si no me contaba lo que le pasaba. Pero nada la ha hecho reaccionar. Es como si se hubiera rendido a una vida sin sabor, en blanco y negro. Shaoran, me dan ganas de llorar al verla porque sé lo divertida y alegre que era. Siempre venía a trabajar con una sonrisa, como si los libros la llenaran por dentro y ocupasen el vacío de su corazón. Ahora nunca la veo coger un libro para leerlo cuando antes los devoraba cada vez que tenía algo de tiempo libre. Se sentaba encima del mostrador y empezaba a leer cualquier cosa. ¡Si hasta los niños pequeños se ponían a su lado cuando ella contaba algún cuento en voz alta y lo escenificaba! ¿Puedes imaginarte cómo era esa chiquilla y lo que es ahora?-

Xiaolang se levantó del sillón, apretando los puños. Dio la vuelta al sofá y se quedó mirando a través de la ventana hacia el mar, que empezaba a vislumbrarse. Él era el culpable. Había minado y destruido la poca seguridad y confianza que Sakura tenía en sí misma; había arruinado las esperanzas de encontrar a alguien que la viera en la cama como a una mujer y no como a una niña. La había hecho sufrir hasta lo indecible y no podía perdonárselo. Haría lo que fuera por ella. Le devolvería su confianza, confirmaría su feminidad haciéndole saber lo hermosa que era, lo deseable que podía ser para un buen hombre. Arreglaría el error que había cometido aquella noche. Pero no iría más lejos. No merecía nada más que la indiferencia por parte de ella; sería su penitencia antes de dejarla volar a los brazos de otro.

—Quiero ayudarla, Yukito, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué quieres ayudarla? Sé que te sientes responsable y es muy loable por tu parte, pero ¿crees que ella aceptará tu ayuda? —comentó, rodeando el sofá para mirarle a la cara.

—Ni siquiera sé si se acordará de mí.

—Corazón, si fuiste tú el desencadenante de lo que es ahora, se acordará de ti. Seguro.

—Entonces, la pregunta es si me dejará acercarme a ella.

—Siempre puedes secuestrarla... —propuso Yukito con seriedad.

Xiaolang se volvió de inmediato hacia su amigo, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Bueno, no sería un secuestro como tal —explicó, levantando los brazos en señal de rendición—. Pero, no sé, quizá si estuvierais una semana los dos juntos podríais resolver los problemas que tenéis. Porque, si no me equivoco, es por ella por lo que no duermes, ¿verdad? —añadió, y Xiaolang apartó la mirada—. Sí, lo suponía, corazón. Tú no te pones tan energúmeno si no es por alguien que realmente te interesa. Te prendaste de Sakura en la discoteca.

—Me pareció la mujer más hermosa que había visto. Y divertida. Llevaba toda la semana observándola, y cuando la tuve a mi lado... En fin, era pura dinamita.

—Sí, así era ella antes del cambio —afirmó con un suspiro—. Puedes plantearle que pase contigo unos días para demostrarle lo que quieras. Por supuesto, yo estaré al corriente de todo. Quiero llamadas todos los días para saber que está bien.

—No querrá ir con un extraño a una casa que no conozca.

—Por eso has de decirle dónde está. No le escondas nada. Deja que ella lo sepa todo, pero impide que se marche antes del tiempo fijado.

—¿Crees que aceptará?

—Creo que tú tienes la habilidad de hacer que cualquiera acepte lo que tú quieras, corazón.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Espero que les haya gustado el episodio, como dije antes recalco esto es adaptación y el texto corresponde a su autora Kayla leiz, solo la pongo con los nombre de CCS porque me llego la idea después de leer por decima vez el libro, me gusta que les guste, asi como disfruten leyendo la historia como yo la goce al leerla

Hasta mañana con el chapi 4


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer, Rendición libro de Kayla Leiz, y Card Captor Sakura le pertenece a Clamp, es una adaptación de una de mis historias favoritas y quiero que la conozcan, salvo por algunos agregados que le voy a hacer porque siento que algunas ideas de la autora quedaron inconclusos (o porque el programa donde lo leo lo borro) los agregue yo sin animo de lucro. esta historia es muy buena y deseo que la conozcan , uso un poco el nombre chino de Shaoran (Li Xiao lang) porque el protagonista realmente se llama Wolf, la protagonista Shanie, si quieren saber como se llaman realmente los personajes pueden preguntarme. **

**Advertencia: esta novela tiene escenas subidas de tono (conocidas como Lemon) si no les gustan pueden bajar el cursor hasta el final de algunos episodios, yo les advertiré a partir de donde en lo capítulos futuros, es para mayor de 18 años o si eres un adolescente con criterio maduro y amplio adelante, pero quedas advertido. Hago algunos guiños a la serie de CCS por algunos nombres.**

**Bueno sin mas preámbulos disfruten la historia **

**Rendición**

**Capítulo 4**

**Operación recuperarte.**

Resguardado por la oscuridad de su despacho, Xiaolang miraba a través de la ventana a la gente que llenaba esa noche la discoteca. Parecían divertirse gracias a la música, el alcohol y la buena compañía. Pero como siempre desde hacía tiempo, su mirada acababa desplazándose en dirección al taburete donde Sakura se había sentado de vez en cuando para tomar alguna bebida.

Aún su cabeza daba vueltas a la insólita idea de Yukito. ¿Secuestrarla? ¿Cómo demonios iba a hacer eso? Y sin embargo, el hecho de poder tenerla sólo para él durante unos días, devolverla a la vida como un ave fénix renaciendo de sus cenizas, un fénix de ojos verdes, hacía que estuviera planteándoselo. Yukito había tejido un astuto plan: vacaciones juntos. Pero ¿eran posibles? Dudaba de que ella aceptara. Si era el culpable de su estado, no querría verlo ni en pintura. Pero ¿y si él mismo fuera la mecha que encendiera las emociones de Sakura? Yukito había dicho que estaba apática, que no quería saber de nada ni de nadie, que no se preocupaba por ella.

Cerró los ojos, rememorando de nuevo la forma en que ella había reaccionado a sus caricias, a sus estímulos. Al principio lo había tocado de manera tímida, y ahora entendía por qué. Esa mujer lo había marcado de un modo tan profundo que no había podido olvidarla. Jamás había sentido por alguien lo que sentía por ella; la necesidad tan imperiosa de protegerla, de mantenerla feliz y saciada, de compartir las alegrías y las penas. Se maldijo a sí mismo cuando en su mente se coló la imagen de ella con esas ropas oscuras y el pelo tapándole la cara. Andaba con los hombros caídos, arrastrando los pies, como si le costara dar un paso adelante en la vida.

Aunque Yukito apenas sabía nada de su vida sentimental, sí le había contado que en dos ocasiones había tenido que intervenir. Una vez fue para ayudarla a deshacerse de un hombre que se había tomado demasiadas libertades con ella. Era grande y fuerte, y a la salida de la librería la había acorralado en la pared sin posibilidad de escapatoria. De no ser por Yukito, Dios sabía lo que le hubiera pasado. La segunda vez fue a raíz del comportamiento de un chico con quien parecía estar saliendo. No llevaban mucho tiempo, y a Yukito no le caía demasiado bien. Un día algunos amigos de él llegaron a la librería para conocer a su novia y, durante la conversación, descubrieron que era dos años mayor que él. «Aún resuenan en mi cabeza las risas de los amigos y la cara de ira del chico», le había dicho Yukito. Se había alejado de ella como si fuera la peste, echándole en cara que no se lo hubiese dicho y que hubiese permitido que pensase que era una cría.

Después de echarlos amablemente de la librería, Yukito había llevado a Sakura a su despacho para que se tranquilizara, pero, al contrario de lo que había creído, la joven no derramó ni una sola lágrima. Sólo se tomó la copa que él le ofreció y volvió al trabajo con una sonrisa. Seguramente, toda la vida de la muchacha estaría llena de decepciones como ésa, pero él había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso. Sin duda, había sido su desplante el que había acabado rompiendo y fragmentando el corazón de Sakura. Se volvió y fue a sentarse tras su escritorio. Se acomodó poniendo los pies encima de la mesa y las manos detrás de la cabeza. Yukito le había dicho que la secuestrara. Se trataría de un secuestro un tanto extraño si se tenía en cuenta que ella sabría en todo momento dónde estaba y podría llamar por teléfono, aunque no abandonar el lugar. Era una locura, y sin embargo, el plan de Yukito le resultaba seductor. Con la inteligencia de su amigo todo quedaba atado, no había problemas por resolver.

Aún podía oír la voz de él resonando en su mente:

—Puedes traerla aquí. Sé que en tu casa tienes instalados sistemas de seguridad y estás lo bastante alejado de la civilización como para no ser molestado. Además, el mar está cerca, y este ambiente puede representar aire fresco para ella. Deja que sepa en todo momento dónde está, que no se encuentre a ciegas, pero que le quede claro que no puede dejar el lugar hasta pasado un tiempo.

—¿Y la policía? ¿No crees que llamará a la policía en cuanto tenga la menor oportunidad?

—Puedo pedirle a mi amigo que le notifiquen cualquier llamada con las señas de tu casa. Le diré que se trata de una terapia para conseguir que una persona se enfrente a la realidad. La policía no irrumpirá aquí, te lo prometo.-

—Yukito, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo ayudarla. No soy psicólogo.-

—Pero eres un hombre, Shaoran, el mejor hombre que he conocido. Eres atento y amable; te preocupas por los demás antes que por ti mismo. Sakura necesita sentir que hay algo en la vida para ella; tú puedes darle ese algo.-

—Estás poniendo demasiada fe en mí.

—Piénsalo, Shaoran. Una semana. Pídele una semana de su vida, si es que puede llamársele vida. Busca cosas que le guste hacer, llévala a cualquier parte, haz que se sienta ilusionada por algo, y cuando lo consigas, sedúcela, conquístala y reclámala, corazón. Ella se merece un mundo de color rosa, no los apagados blancos y negros en los que vive.

—No resultará, Yukito. Ella me tiene que odiar.

—Cambia el odio por el amor, entonces. Porque tú la amas, ¿no es así? ¿No te has dado cuenta todavía de cuánto la amas?- declaro Yukito

¿Amor? ¿La amaba? Ciertamente, ocupaba sus pensamientos día y noche, y sus ojos aparecían como un par de sombras donde quiera que mirara. Y ahora que sabía dónde estaba, quién era, su cuerpo se movía solo, tironeaba por llevarlo hasta la librería, coger a Sakura y besarla con la misma pasión que le quemaba por dentro. ¿Eso era amor?

Xiaolang abrió la puerta de la librería y recibió el típico «bienvenido» por parte de una de las chicas que estaba al lado de la entrada. Era una forma original de invitar a los clientes a sentirse como en casa, según pensaba Yukito. Saludó cortésmente a la chica con un asentimiento de cabeza y miró alrededor en busca de su amigo. Después de pasarse toda la noche dándole vueltas al plan sin poder dormir por segundo día consecutivo, estaba decidido a llevarlo a cabo. Le pediría permiso a Sakura para secuestrarla. Sonrió para sus adentros ante lo absurdo de esa idea. ¿Permiso para ser secuestrada? Todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando eróticas imágenes de la forma en que a él le gustaría secuestrar a Sakura lo invadieron. Pero nada de eso ocurriría.

De momento. Al no oír el griterío que caracterizaba el local cuando Yukito estaba, se fijó en el despacho. Tenía las luces apagadas. Necesitaba hablar con él antes de preparar el plan, para tener la seguridad de que no se estaban metiendo en ningún lío.

—¿Sabes dónde está Yukito?

—Ha salido un momento con un amigo. Dijo que volvería en quince minutos. ¿Necesita que lo llame?

—No, no es necesario. Lo esperaré por aquí.

—De acuerdo —convino la chica sonriendo.

Xiaolang dio dos pasos antes de ser asaltado por un pensamiento descabellado. Giró sobre sus talones y su boca se movió antes de que pudiera sellar los labios.

—¿Dónde está Sakura?

En la bodega…

Sakura soltó de sus labios un nuevo suspiro. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, y la cabeza apoyada en ellos mientras miraba la pantalla del ordenador. Al parecer arriba estaban teniendo un día tranquilo, pues nadie le había solicitado ningún libro del almacén. Tampoco tenía nada que colocar; había terminado de organizar las novedades y no esperaba nuevas entregas hasta dentro de unos días. Suspiró otra vez. Miró los libros que había en la mesa e hizo una mueca. No tenía ganas de leer; era una tontería enfrascarse en la lectura de una historia y emocionarse cuando sabía que la realidad jamás podría compararse a la ficción. En la realidad no había hombres que quisieran a las mujeres aunque estuvieran gordas o fueran feas, y no había mujeres que lucharan por el hombre que amaban hasta su último aliento. Sólo había una fría existencia en un mundo estéril y artificial basado en modas. Resopló, y al hacerlo, su pelo se movió, de modo que sus ojos quedaron visibles. Estaba acostumbrada a mirar a través de esa cortina, pero, a veces, cuando estaba sola, se apartaba el cabello unos minutos para poder apreciarlo todo de otra forma.

Xiaolang se detuvo entre las sombras de las estanterías para observar a Sakura. Le había impactado verla echada sobre la mesa, aburrida por estar allí. Miraba la pantalla del ordenador, seguramente esperando alguna orden de arriba, pero tampoco parecía que tuviera muchas ganas de hacer algo. Le dolía el corazón verla así cuando sabía lo viva que era. Las noches que ella había pasado en la discoteca eran el testimonio de su vitalidad. Sonreía, bailaba y disfrutaba con las conversaciones. Pocas veces la había visto seria, y quizás había sido eso lo que la había hecho atractiva para él. Esa pequeña criatura necesitaba volver a nacer.

La respiración se le entrecortó cuando Sakura, soplando, se retiró el pelo de la cara. Podía ver el verde de sus ojos alumbrando como dos faros todo su ser. A pesar de estar sumida en un estado de indiferencia, su mirada seguía brillando, tal vez ansiosa de recibir atención. Sus ojos eran más intensos de lo que él recordaba; los sueños y las imágenes que lo embargaban no tenían comparación con el original.

Deseaba llegar hasta ella, apartarle el pelo y perderse en esos ojos. Que lo miraran con esa luz y lo convirtieran en la persona más feliz del mundo. Pero después del daño que le había hecho, sólo podía conformarse con salvarla; dudaba de que ella llegara a amarlo alguna vez. Entonces, vio cómo Sakura bostezaba, y se le estremeció todo el cuerpo. Quería probar de nuevo esos labios, su boca; quería entrar en ella y disfrutar de la humedad y el calor que encontraría allí. Metió las manos en

los bolsillos para evitar lanzarse hacia ella y cogerla del cuello para besarla, y afianzó el peso en las piernas. Se quedaría entre las sombras. El ordenador emitió un pequeño pitido que sobresaltó a Sakura, y el pelo cayó de nuevo sobre su rostro y lo ocultó. Después de leer el pedido, se levantó de la silla, caminó hasta las estanterías y cogió un libro.

Afortunadamente no se movió demasiado cerca de donde estaba Shaoran.

—Aprovecha ahora —susurró Yukito a su lado.

—¿Cuándo has llegado?

—Eso después. Acércate y espérala en su mesa. Intenta hablar con ella.

Cuando Sakura dejó el libro en el ascensor, volvió a su mesa y la encontró ocupada. Se quedó de pie, observando al hombre que estaba sentado en la silla, con los codos sobre la mesa y las enormes manos entrelazadas sirviendo de apoyo a su mentón perfectamente formado.

—¿No vas a preguntarme qué hago aquí? —inquirió Shaoran.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. Quiso darse la vuelta, pero él volvió a hablar.—¿Quieres...?

—No, gracias —cortó Sakura.

—¡Pero si no me has dejado acabar!-

Ella se encogió de hombros. La vena de la sien de Xiaolang empezó a palpitar. Ya sabía que sería difícil, pero, ¡demonios!, su criatura se había vuelto demasiado fría.

—¿Quieres salir a tomar algo?

—No, gracias —repitió ella.

—Me extraña que no me preguntes ni quién soy ni lo que hago aquí. Bien podría ser un violador.-

De nuevo se encogió de hombros, aunque esa vez Xiaolang pudo notar que Sakura lo miraba con algo más de atención.

—Las chicas están arriba —replicó ella.

—¿Y tú no eres una mujer? —preguntó con ironía.

Recibió otro encogimiento de hombros. Empezaba a desesperarse, y se dijo que si volvía a hacer ese gesto, no podría soportarlo sin reaccionar.

—¿No lo eres?

—Yukito está arriba —respondió en su lugar.

Así que se acordaba de él.

—Sé dónde encontrar a Yukito, cría...

—No me llames criatura —siseó ella sin dejarle terminar.

Los ojos de Xiaolang se abrieron de par en par. Esa respuesta era un reconocimiento explícito. Quiso acercarse, pero Sakura comenzó a alejarse.

—Sakura... —susurró.

La joven se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre las estanterías del almacén. Xiaolang estaba considerando si debía seguirla cuando divisó a Yukito, con el rostro apagado y los ojos mostrando dolor y compasión. Suspiró, fue hasta él. Ahora sabía que ella lo recordaba.

Mientras con Sakura…

No podía estar pasando. El destino no podía reírse tanto de ella... ¿O sí? ¿Por qué el amigo de Yukito tenía que ser ese hombre de la discoteca? Apoyada en una estantería, Sakura se había dejado caer al suelo nada más oír la puerta de salida. El hombre se había marchado, pero el corazón de ella seguía latiendo con rapidez. Era él, sin duda. No lo había olvidado. Cómo podría haberlo hecho después de aquellos minutos llenos de seducción y placer, y de las palabras que se le habían clavado en el corazón y habían cimentado el muro que había levantado entre los demás y ella misma. Estaba igual a como lo recordaba, salvo porque llevaba un ojo morado; un hombre de acero que exudaba poder por todos los poros de su cuerpo. Cuando sus ojos habían captado aquella mirada ambarina, el mundo había empezado a dar vueltas. Era la última persona que hubiera esperado ver. El día anterior no se había fijado demasiado, apurada por volver al almacén después de ese tonto resbalón, pero ya entonces había habido algo que le había resultado familiar. Al verlo de nuevo, las piezas habían encajado como un puzzle, y el rostro de ese hombre se le había revelado de nuevo en su mente.

Los ojos le escocían a causa de las lágrimas. Parpadeó varias veces para reprimirlas. No podía hacerle más daño; no tenía poder sobre ella. Consultó el reloj. Aún le quedaban un par de horas hasta poder irse. Podía llamar a Yukito y pedirle permiso para ausentarse, pero si estaba con ese hombre... ¿Él también la recordaba? Cuando había estado a punto de llamarla «criatura», su interior se había removido. Jamás quería volver a escuchar esa palabra; al menos, no de él, porque le hacía temblar todo el cuerpo. No era posible que se acordara de ella, sólo debía ser una más de una larga lista; estaba segura de ello. La idea de que ella pudiera dejar alguna huella en un hombre así era absurda. Tal vez lo único que recordaba era el hecho de haber estado a punto de acostarse con una niña, habida cuenta de cómo la había tratado.

El pitido del ordenador le dijo que tenía otro pedido de arriba. ¿Acaso debía llegar justo en ese momento? Después de haber estado horas sentada en la silla sin hacer nada, cuando más la importunaba, llegaba trabajo. Se puso de pie, se frotó la cara con las mangas de la camiseta y volvió al ordenador para ver qué libro le habían solicitado.

Xiaolang caminó al lado de Yukito, cabizbajo y en silencio, hasta el despacho de su amigo. Todavía seguía dándole vueltas a la conversación con Sakura. ¿Lo había reconocido? ¿Aún lo culpaba por haberla dejado? ¡Por supuesto que lo culpaba! En una situación como aquélla, confundir a una mujer con una niña no admitía perdón. En cualquier caso, no daba crédito al cambio que había visto en ella; había sido tan lanzada y valiente en la discoteca, y ahora era fría y distante.

—Shaoran, ¿me has escuchado? —preguntó Yukito, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Qué?-

—Corazón, eso duele —protestó, llevándose la mano a los ojos para limpiarse unas lágrimas invisibles.

—Perdona, estaba distraído.-

—¿No me digas? —ironizó—. Bueno, por esta vez te perdono, pero sólo porque has intentado hablar con Sakura. De hecho, suele dejar en ese estado a todos los que lo intentan.

Entretanto, Xiaolang se pasaba la mano por el pelo con nerviosismo. Aquello no había sido hablar. Fue hasta el mueble bar y se sirvió una copa de coñac para entibiar su cuerpo.

—Tomoyo me ha dicho que habías preguntado por Sakura.-

—¿Tomoyo?

—La chica de la entrada. Cuando has sabido que yo no estaba, has preguntado por ella.

—He pensado que tal vez podría ayudarla si hablábamos —comentó, bebiendo mientras observaba la librería abarrotada de clientes—. Unas pocas palabras es lo único que he conseguido. Y todas ellas inútiles.-

—Ya te dije que no sería fácil.-

—Lo dijiste, es cierto —afirmó, y apurando la copa, se volvió hacia Yukito—, y también sabes que yo no me rindo.

El asombro de su amigo dio paso a una sonrisa. —Confío en ti, Shaoran. Sé que harás lo correcto, y esto, en realidad, no es un secuestro.

Xiaolang bufó. Todavía no podía hacerse a la idea de que, efectivamente, estaban llevando a cabo planes para un secuestro en toda regla. ¿Cómo, si no, se llamaba a llevarse a una mujer sin que ella quisiera a un sitio que no conocía y del que no podría escaparse?

—Sé lo que estás pensando Xiaolang y ya te dije que no te preocuparas. Si es necesario, hablaré con ella y se irá por voluntad propia —le aseguró Yukito.

—Sabes que no es así. Ella no se irá conmigo como si se tratara de unas felices vacaciones.

—Ya te he dicho lo que opina mi amigo.

—Por eso mismo tengo tantas dudas —repuso—. Yukito, te ha dicho que era un secuestro y que sí, que podía hacer la vista gorda, pero que nos estábamos metiendo en un asunto muy oscuro. Sinceramente, soy el primero que quiero ayudarla, pero no sé si esto lo único que conseguirá será empeorar la situación.

—Me ha aconsejado que la saques a la calle, que te dejes ver con ella, para tener testigos de que ha estado libre, así habrá atenuantes en el caso de que pase algo que ni tú ni yo queremos. Hablando propiamente, un secuestro es cuando tienes a alguien encerrado, y ella no va a estar encerrada, sino que estará atada a ti. ¡Dios santo, si es necesario, os esposo a los dos y tiro la llave! —exclamó, levantando los brazos al aire—. Tenemos que intentarlo de alguna manera, ¿o prefieres seguir viéndola de esa forma?-

—¡Demonios, no! —gruñó—. Da escalofríos ver sus ojos apagados, cuando se los puedes ver. Y ese andar tan pesaroso... Una mujer como ella no debería estar así, debería...-

—Debería sentirse feliz de vivir, y eso es lo que vas a conseguir tú.

Xiaolang miró a su amigo. Quería hacerlo porque se lo debía a ella, aunque no pudiera obtener aquello que él más ansiaba. Asintió, sentándose a la mesa. Yukito se sentó frente a él y empezó a sacar varios papeles.

—Vale; entonces, vamos a organizarlo todo bien —comentó, y empezaron a anotar detalles en unas hojas.

Yukito había ordenado que no debían ser molestados, y así las horas que pasaron los dos encerrados en el despacho sirvieron para planearlo todo. Xiaolang hablaría con ella a finales de la semana para pedirle que se fuera con él unos días. Yukito le daría vacaciones y podría llamarlo siempre que quisiera, pero debía seguir las indicaciones de Shaoran. Se trataba de un plan bien elaborado mediante libros sobre apatía que Yukito tenía en la tienda. Gracias a ellos, podría ayudarla sin ir a ciegas en lo que iba a hacer. Sakura se quedaría en casa de Xiaolang durante una semana completa.

Sólo él decidiría qué hacer y adónde ir, y ella tendría la obligación de obedecerlo en todo. No le exigiría nada, pero sí la forzaría a salir de ese cascarón vacío para despertarla a la vida de nuevo. Haría todo lo posible por conseguirlo. Esos días en los que los dos siguieron planeando posibles salidas a eventuales situaciones pasaron demasiado lentos para Shaoran. Todos los días iba a la librería para ver a Yukito y, de paso, a Sakura, aunque no había vuelto a hablar con ella. La observaba en la distancia, en las sombras, cuando pensaba que estaba sola y descubría su cara. Parecía algo más triste y apagada, seguramente por el encuentro con él.

Sakura se sorprendió cuando Yukito le dio un anuncio que de verdad no se esperaría de un jefe:

—¿Qué has dicho, Yukito?

—Lo que has oído, preciosa. Tienes una semana de vacaciones.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque trabajas mucho y no es bueno estar tanto tiempo en el almacén. Cuando vuelvas, hablaremos de un cambio de departamento; seguro que te vendrá bien.

—No, gracias.

—Vamos, Sakura. —Se levantó de la silla y rodeó su escritorio para acercarse a ella—. Necesitas desconectar un poco. Este año no has hecho vacaciones.

—No las necesito. No quiero ir a ningún lado.

—Corazón, las mujeres de tu edad siempre quieren ir a cualquier lado. ¿Y si te fueras con Shaoran?

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó, levantándose de la silla como si tuviera un resorte.

—Sólo te lo proponía. Sé que os conocéis y quizá podrías... Bueno, él se toma una semana de vacaciones y tiene una casa en la playa. Pensé que te agradaría ese cambio de aires —se justificó, analizando la reacción de ella.

—No. ¿Una semana de vacaciones? Perfecto, me quedaré en mi apartamento.

—Corazón, no es para que estés sola en ese..., ese... ¿Cómo puedes llamarlo apartamento?

—Es sencillo. Me gusta.

—¡Por Dios, cariño, no hay nada allí que pueda gustarte!

Sakura se encogió de hombros. —Si no puedo venir a trabajar, entonces tendré que encerrarme en casa. Sencillamente, me quedaré en la cama; total, no tengo nada que hacer.

—¡Oh, no, Sakura!, eso ni hablar. No puedo permitir que pases sola las vacaciones, o al final no volverás al trabajo.

—Entonces, no me des días libres. Estoy a gusto en el almacén. Finge que no estoy allí y piensa que me encuentro de vacaciones.

Yukito arrugó la nariz ante la idea de que pudiera pasar unas vacaciones encerrada entre cuatro paredes. —Corazón, eso no son vacaciones. Sería como estar en el infierno.

Sakura se encogió de hombros, y Yukito suspiró. Se acercó a ella y la cogió del brazo, pero en cuanto sintió su mano, se alejó. Él frunció el ceño; no le gustaba lo que había percibido.

—Sakura, ¿estás comiendo bien? ¿No estás demasiado delgada?

Ella no contestó.

—Corazón, dime que estás comiendo y que mi mente me ha jugado una mala pasada.

—Estoy comiendo.

—¿Todos los días?-

Otro encogimiento de hombros. —¿Puedo irme? —preguntó, evitando contestar a la pregunta.

—No. Xiaolang quiere hablar contigo de algo, y creo que es mejor hacerlo aquí.

Sin pensarlo, Sakura se dio la vuelta, cogió el bolso y abrió la puerta del despacho. Yukito iba detrás de ella, tratando de detenerla, pero no tenía ninguna razón para esperar allí a ese hombre. Él quería hablar; bien, ella no. Y si dos no estaban de acuerdo...

La librería llevaba rato vacía; los empleados ya se habían marchado una vez cumplido el turno y después de haber atendido a todos los clientes. Sólo estaban Sakura y Yukito, los que siempre se quedaban para cerrar.

—Corazón, dale una oportunidad para enmendarse. Él también ha sufrido.

—No, gracias.

—Él puede ayudarte, Sakura. Quiero de vuelta a esa mujer que me cautivó en la entrevista. ¿Por qué no te das cuenta del daño que te estás haciendo?

—Estoy bien.

Abrió la puerta de la tienda y salió al exterior. El calor empezaba a notarse; pronto llegaría el verano, y se vería obligada a usar ropa de manga corta. Yukito blasfemó mientras cogía con rapidez las llaves de la tienda y cerraba la puerta para evitar sorpresas desagradables; a la vez, siguió con la mirada a Sakura. Tenía que detenerla antes de que llegara a su coche.

—Sakura, por favor, hablemos un momento.

—No, gracias.

Dobló la esquina en dirección al aparcamiento de empleados y empezó a buscar en su bolso las llaves del coche. Una vez dentro, arrancaría y todo estaría bien. Odiaba comportarse así con Yukito. Sabía que él sólo quería ayudarla, pero no entendía por lo que ella estaba pasando; nadie lo comprendería. Levantó la cabeza una vez que encontró las llaves y se detuvo de pronto, asustada.

—Sakura.

La voz de Xiaolang le hizo dar un respingo. Todavía recordaba esa voz susurrándole cosas conforme iba desnudándola en el baño.

—¡Corazón! —gritó Yukito. Se fijó entonces en Xiaolang y suspiró, aliviado

—. ¡Llegas tarde!

—Lo siento; me han entretenido en la discoteca.

Sakura se hizo a un lado para esquivarlo y poder así llegar a su coche, pero la mano de Xiaolang se cerró sobre su brazo.

—¿Me dejarías secuestrarte? —preguntó con un tono de voz calmado y serio.

No hubiese podido asegurarlo, pero a Xiaolang le pareció que, tras el pelo, ella abría los ojos y lo miraba directamente.

—¡Oh, genial! ¡Eres un zopenco, Xiaolang! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre soltarle eso?! —gimió Yukito, tapándose la cara con las manos—. ¡Bruto sin cabeza! —lo insultó.

—Oye, que esto no es fácil de decir.

—Pero sí de responder —intervino Sakura—. No, gracias.

Se soltó de su presa y quiso seguir hasta su coche, pero el cuerpo de Xiaolang se lo impidió.

—Déjame que te lo explique. Vendrás conmigo una semana a mi casa; pasaremos las vacaciones juntos. Podrás llamar todos los días a Yukito y él te llamará a ti para saber cómo estás. No estarás encerrada, pero no podrás ir a ningún lado sin mí. No pasará nada que tú no quieras.-

—No, gracias.

Sakura trató de moverse, pero Xiaolang no se lo permitió. Él se cruzó de brazos.

—No acepto una negativa.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Las cejas de Xiaolang se alzaron y gruñó ante aquel gesto de indiferencia. Acortó la distancia y, cogiéndola por la cintura, se la echó sobre su hombro.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —preguntaron a la vez Sakura y Yukito.

—Me la llevo. Por las buenas o por las malas. En el coche se lo explicaré todo, no te preocupes.

—Shaoran, no era así como habíamos pensado hacerlo —comentó Yukito.

—Ya lo sé. Pero ella no dará su brazo a torcer. ¿O sí? —le preguntó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—No —contestó tranquilamente mientras era transportada como un peso muerto.

—¿Ves? —Xiaolang recogió el bolso de la chica del suelo y se lo tiró a Yukito—. Guárdalo; así me aseguro de que no irá a ningún sitio.

—¿No necesitará sus cosas?

—Durante los primeros días, no. Después, te las pediré. —

De pronto, frunció el ceño, centrándose entonces en Sakura—. ¿No protestas? ¿No gritas?

El hombre sintió cómo ella se encogía de hombros.

—Con llamar a la policía... —murmuró.

Xiaolang la cargó hasta su coche y la bajó para meterla en el asiento del copiloto. Le puso el cinturón de seguridad y le sonrió descaradamente.

—Lo siento, criatura, pero la policía tiene órdenes de no acercarse a mi casa y de no hacerte caso si llamas. Yukito se encargó de ello.

Ella miró a Yukito, o al menos volvió la cabeza hacia su lado, y el otro le ofreció una tímida sonrisa.

—Estoy preocupado por ti, corazón —le explicó—. Sé que no te gusta esto, pero necesito hacer algo que me devuelva a mi Sakura, esa chiquilla encantadora y llena de vida. Por favor, si no quieres hacerlo por ti misma, hazlo por mí. Es un favor personal que te pido: pasa tus vacaciones con Shaoran. Te prometo que no te pediré nunca nada más, pero déjame ayudarte de alguna forma.

Aun sin quererlo, las palabras de Yukito traspasaron las barreras de Sakura y tuvo que morderse los labios para no decirle nada. Decidió, entonces, quitarse el cinturón, pero se dio cuenta de que éste no se desenganchaba.

—Me he ocupado de eso también. Pensé que podría ser útil por si la cosa no iba demasiado bien.

—Suéltame. No voy a ir a ninguna parte contigo —masculló, molesta por no darle siquiera la oportunidad de aceptar... por Yukito, nunca por él.

—Cuando quieras puedes ponerte a gritar. Mi coche está insonorizado y tiene los cristales tintados —la informó, cerrando la puerta y dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y apoyó la espalda en el coche.

—¿Estás bien, corazón?

—Lo siento. Sé que íbamos a explicarle las cosas con tranquilidad hasta conseguir su aceptación, pero...

—Nunca has perdido los nervios con tan poco, Shaoran.

—Es ella, Yukito. Ella hace que me comporte como un loco enamorado-

-Quiero de vuelta a esa mujer que conocí en la discoteca, a la que estuve vigilando desde mi despacho desde el primer momento. Me he tenido que volver loco de verdad.

—No, corazón —negó Yukito, tocándole el hombro—. El amor ha llamado a tu puerta.

—Sí..., y yo le di con ella en la cara cuando la rechacé de esa manera.

—Entonces, asume la responsabilidad. Devuélveme a mi Sakura, Xiaolang. Y hazle ver al loco enamorado que tiene delante de ella.

Xiaolang sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo. —Tardaré unas horas en llegar a casa. Quiero explicárselo todo en el coche, y ahora que la tengo atada, no he de preocuparme. Te llamaré en cuanto esté instalada allí.-

—De acuerdo. Pero necesitará algo de su ropa. Puedo ir a su casa y...

—No. Esa ropa no sirve para mi propósito. Iré a comprarle prendas nuevas cuando me fíe lo suficiente. Además, ¿te has dado cuenta de lo poco que pesa?

—No está comiendo bien. Antes la he cogido del brazo para detenerla y me ha parecido demasiado delgado. Como siempre lleva ropa holgada no me había dado cuenta, pero creo que no está bien.

—Tranquilo, comerá en mi casa. Por la cuenta que le trae.-

.

Se aproximó a la puerta del conductor y, al abrirla, pilló por sorpresa a Sakura, que tenía uno de sus zapatos en la mano, alzado como si fuera a golpear algo.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? —preguntó justo antes de agacharse para que el zapato no le diera en la cabeza—. ¡Eso hubiera dolido, criatura! —le espetó.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos, resoplando. Su pelo se movió lo suficiente como para dejar ver que los ojos le brillaban con intensidad. Yukito recogió el zapato y fue a dárselo a Shaoran.

—No. Ella lo ha tirado, así que se queda aquí.

—Shaoran, no tiene nada en tu casa. No puedes dejarla descalza.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Que lo hubiera pensado antes —murmuró, cerrando la puerta y bajando el cristal—. Nos vemos dentro de una semana, Yukito.

Xiaolang arrancó el coche y salió del aparcamiento.

Chicas muchas gracias por la aceptación de esta historia, me encanta que les guste la obra de Kayla leiz y que adoren su trabajo, por eso quise que conocieran esta novela. Espero leerlas en el siguiente que es mañana

Hasta la próxima


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer, Rendición libro de Kayla Leiz, y Card Captor Sakura le pertenece a Clamp, es una adaptación de una de mis historias favoritas y quiero que la conozcan, salvo por algunos agregados que le voy a hacer porque siento que algunas ideas de la autora quedaron inconclusos (o porque el programa donde lo leo lo borro) los agregue yo sin animo de lucro. esta historia es muy buena y deseo que la conozcan , uso un poco el nombre chino de Shaoran (Li Xiao lang) porque el protagonista realmente se llama Wolf, la protagonista Shanie, si quieren saber como se llaman realmente los personajes pueden preguntarme. **

**Advertencia: esta novela tiene escenas subidas de tono (conocidas como Lemon) si no les gustan pueden bajar el cursor hasta casi el final de algunos episodios, es para mayor de 18 años o si eres un adolescente con criterio maduro y amplio adelante, pero quedas advertido. Hago algunos guiños a la serie de CCS por algunos nombres.**

**Bueno sin mas preámbulos disfruten la historia **

**Rendición**

**Capitulo 5 **

**Quiero que seas tú otra vez.**

Xiaolang miraba de reojo a Sakura mientras conducía. No había vuelto a pronunciar palabra desde hacía quince minutos y su silencio estaba a punto de hacerle estallar. Yukito y él tenían un plan para explicárselo todo, pero nada había salido bien, y ahora las cosas podían ponerse peor.

—No te haré daño, criatura —dijo por segunda vez desde que conducía.

No hubo respuesta, y Xiaolang suspiró. Se retiró el pelo de la cara mientras esperaba que el semáforo se pusiera en verde.

—Yukito está preocupado por ti. Yo también. Mira, sé que no tienes dieciséis años. Cometí un error en la discoteca y me gustaría resarcirte.

—No, gracias —masculló ella.

—Mi casa queda en las afueras de Kyoto en Nishikyo, cerca de la playa. ¿Sabes dónde está? —Ella asintió—. Bien. Nos dirigimos allí. No tengo vecinos ni nadie a mí alrededor, pero dispongo de este coche y de otro más por si nos hacen falta. A unos veinte minutos de mi casa hay un pueblo y es una zona tranquila. Tendrás tu propia habitación, pero sin cerrojo. Te doy mi palabra de que no entraré por la noche.

—¿Y durante el día?

—Pasarás el día conmigo. A todas horas. Sé que soy el causante de tu estado y voy a remediarlo.

Sakura volvió la cara para mirarlo entre la mata de pelo que le cubría el rostro. No llegó a cruzar la mirada con la de él, pero era un comienzo.

—Ya te has disculpado. No tienes que hacer esto.

—Te equivocas. Debo y lo haré.

Se pusieron en marcha de nuevo rumbo al que sería el hogar temporal de Sakura.

—Te agradezco que te disculpes, pero normalmente eso no conlleva un secuestro. Me confundiste con una niña; vale, me pasa siempre. ¿Ahora me dejarás en paz?

—No. Primero, lo que te hice fue cruel. Sé que no ibas a mostrarme tu carné para que supiera tu edad, pero pudiste haberme dicho algo.

—Lo intenté —replicó ella—. Me hiciste callar como a una niña pequeña.

Xiaolang cerró los ojos unos segundos. Ella había querido hablar cuando él le estaba soltando el discurso. Si la hubiera dejado...

—Lo siento. De verdad. No he podido olvidarme de ti en todo este tiempo. Cuando te vi en la librería... Por favor, déjame hacer esto por ti.

—Me gusta cómo vivo. La gente me deja en paz. Nadie me confunde con una niña.

—Eso no es vida, criatura. Sólo te pido una semana; iremos a varios sitios, comeremos juntos, nos divertiremos; te lo prometo.

Sakura miró por la ventanilla del coche. Había caído ya la noche y estaba en un barrio que no conocía. Se encogió de hombros sin mirarlo. Oyó que él mascullaba algo, pero no prestó atención; sólo se centró en saber por dónde iban.

Treinta minutos después, Xiaolang aparcaba el coche en el garaje de una casa enorme. Era de una sola planta, pero muy grande. El tejado parecía tener tejas negras que contrastaban con la fachada rojiza. Había un porche delantero, con un banco al lado de la puerta principal y una barandilla. Por detrás de la casa podía verse la playa. Xiaolang apagó el motor, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta.

— Hemos llegado —dijo, saliendo del coche.

Dio la vuelta al vehículo y abrió la puerta del copiloto. Sakura lo miró, pero apartó la cabeza cuando éste se inclinó hacia ella para llegar al cinturón y desabrocharlo. Podía sentir su olor tan cerca que era como un afrodisíaco; notar la calidez y la firmeza de su cuerpo, como esa primera vez que sus manos lo tocaron. Se mordió los labios para evitar que ningún sonido se escapara de su boca; esperaba que el latido desbocado de su corazón no la delatara. No le importaba nada, pero tampoco era de piedra, y Xiaolang era..., era una tentación demasiado grande.

—¿Sakura? ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó al ver que no se movía. Ella asintió—. Puedes salir. He soltado el cinturón. Salió del coche apoyando uno de sus pies pero no el otro, descalza como estaba. El garaje estaba ordenado; había herramientas bien dispuestas y un banco de trabajo. La luz estaba encendida y las paredes blancas daban mayor luminosidad. La puerta de la calle estaba cerrada y había otra puerta, que era el acceso a la vivienda. Notó que las manos de Shaoran se deslizaban por su cuerpo hasta que la levantó. Ella se quedó quieta mientras él la asentaba entre sus brazos.

—Te dejaré unas zapatillas y ropa para cambiarte.

Sakura no contestó.

La llevó hasta la casa y, tras abrir la puerta, la dejó en el suelo, que estaba caliente. Cerró con llave y se separó de ella.

—Bienvenida a mi casa —saludó—. Por este pasillo se accede a las habitaciones y al baño. La cocina es esta puerta de aquí y por el balcón del salón puedes salir directamente a la playa. Hay una pequeña valla para evitar miradas indiscretas que ahora mismo está cerrada, pero si en algún momento quieres ir a la playa puedes decírmelo.

Sakura recorrió la estancia donde estaban: el salón. Los muebles blancos y negros casaban perfectamente con Xiaolang y le conferían elegancia al lugar. Todo estaba colocado con delicadeza y buen gusto, cosa que sorprendía en alguien como él. No dudaba de que los demás cuartos serían igual de elegantes. El sofá de piel negro y la televisión eran los elementos que primaban en esa estancia.

—Te enseñaré tu habitación —le indicó, y señaló con la mano hacia el pasillo para que lo siguiera.

Sakura lo siguió, observando las ventanas y puertas de la casa. En cuanto le diera la espalda, ella se largaba de allí. Sí, era cierto que no parecía privarla de libertad, pero no pensaba quedarse con él.

Fue entonces cuando llegaron a su mente las palabras de Yukito: «Sé que no te gusta esto, pero necesito hacer algo que me devuelva a mi Sakura, esa chiquilla encantadora y llena de vida. Por favor, si no quieres hacerlo por ti misma, hazlo por mí. Es un favor personal que te pido: pasa tus vacaciones con Shaoran. Te prometo que no te pediré nunca nada más, pero déjame ayudarte de alguna forma». ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Ella se sentía en deuda porque Yukito siguiera siendo su amigo y, en cierta forma, se preocupara e hiciera todo lo posible por ayudarla. Hacía demasiado tiempo que lo conocía y sabía lo difícil que era para él confiar en las personas. Ahora le estaba pidiendo un favor; no para él, sino para sí misma. ¿Cómo iba a traicionarlo?

—Aquí es. La mía es ésa. —Las palabras de Xiaolang la sacaron de sus pensamientos y vio que le señalaba una habitación al final del pasillo—. Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, sólo tienes que llamar a mi puerta.

Abrió la habitación y se encontró con una cama y una estantería llena de libros. Había una ventana, que estaba cerrada y con la persiana echada. Por lo demás, nada.

—Sé que se ve pobre, pero puedes pedir lo que quieras.

—¿Irme a mi casa?

—Eso es lo único que te negaré —respondió, y Sakura se apartó de él

—. Te mostraré el baño. Puedes darte una ducha mientras preparo la cena, te dejaré algo de mi ropa; creo que no te sentará tan mal. De hecho, te quedará como la que llevas, demasiado grande.

—Me gusta. Es cómoda.

—No me lo creo, criatura. A la disco siempre ibas bien vestida.

—Sólo fui cinco días; no puedes juzgarme por ese tiempo.

—Tal vez no.

Salió de la habitación y abrió una puerta que quedaba al lado.

—Tiene cerrojo, por si quieres echarlo para estar más tran...- No lo dejó terminar. El portazo fue seguido por el pase del cerrojo. Por un momento, Xiaolang se quedó sin palabras, y luego sonrió. Puso una mano sobre la puerta y se acercó más a ella.

—Lo siento, criatura, la ventana está trabada para que no puedas usarla como vía de escape —comentó, y la oyó maldecir—. Y te doy veinte minutos para ducharte. Sé cómo abrir el cerrojo desde aquí.

—Entonces, ¿para qué sirve echarlo si tú puedes entrar?

—Jamás entraría sin avisarte antes. Y conociéndote, he quitado de ahí todo lo que pudiera infligir un daño a mi cabeza —añadió con una sonrisa torcida—. Dejaré la ropa en el pasillo, ya que estás dentro, y después, me iré a la cocina.-

Sakura oyó pasos que se alejaban de la puerta y, tras unos minutos, ruido de nuevo.

—La ropa —anunció Xiaolang antes de marcharse definitivamente. Entonces, Sakura miró la ducha con anhelo. Quería ducharse, pero no en una casa extraña. Cinco minutos después, la voz de Xiaolang se oyó desde lejos:

—¡Quince minutos!

¡Estaba contando los minutos de verdad! Miró la ducha otra vez y luego la puerta.

Por fin. El sonido del agua en la ducha lo calmó lo suficiente como para irse a la cocina y no espiar desde el pasillo. Terminaría de preparar la cena que había dejado a medio hacer por la mañana y se ocuparía de que Sakura se la comiera. Estaba demasiado delgada; lo había comprobado las dos veces en que la había cogido en brazos. Ése era uno de los síntomas de la apatía, no cuidar la alimentación, y uno de los puntos que solucionar desde ese mismo momento. No se levantaría de la silla hasta terminarse el plato, aunque tuviera que forzarla a ello. Una vez preparado todo y puesto el temporizador del horno, consultó el reloj. Había pasado el tiempo, y Sakura no había salido del baño.

Se asomó al pasillo para intentar oír algo, pero todo estaba en silencio.

—¡Sakura, se acabó el tiempo! —exclamó. Se fijó en que la ropa no estaba y sonrió—. ¿Sakura? Si no sales, entraré.

—Pantalones... —murmuró ella.

—¿Qué?-

—Necesito unos pantalones.-

—Lo que te he dado es suficiente.-

—No.-

—No habrá más.-

—Entonces, me pondré los míos.- replico Sakura

—Si lo haces, te los quitaré nada más aparecer —replicó él en un tono más seco—. Y lo digo en serio: no dejaré que te pongas otra cosa. Ahora abre, o lo haré yo.

Cuando pasaron un par de minutos y la puerta no se abrió, Xiaolang se marchó al salón. De uno de los cajones sacó un destornillador y volvió a la puerta. —¡La abro! —gritó.

Se agachó para empezar a desenroscar los tornillos. Oyó el jadeo de ella y, segundos después, la puerta se abrió. Xiaolang contempló las delgadas piernas de Sakura, que intentaba alargar más la camisa negra que le había dejado. Las tenía muy juntas, como si sintiera la necesidad de protegerse y, en cierta medida, debía hacerlo, pues el deseo de cogerla y llevarla a la habitación casi le hizo caer al suelo. Siguió subiendo la mirada, pasando por alto ese centro que era su sexo, y llegó hasta su cara..., oculta por el pelo.

—Ven aquí un momento —le dijo, sacándola del baño y llevándola hasta una silla en el salón.

Puso el destornillador en su sitio y volvió con ella. Se colocó delante, en cuclillas, esperando verle los ojos a través de esa maraña de pelo.

—¿Te gusta el pelo largo?

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Respóndeme —siseó él.

—Me da igual.-

—Antes lo llevabas mucho más corto. ¿No te gustaba más de esa forma?

De nuevo, Sakura se encogió de hombros, y Xiaolang gruñó.

—A partir de ahora, cada vez que vuelvas a encogerte de hombros recibirás un castigo. Quiero oír tu voz, ya sea para pronunciar una palabra o una frase. Quiero que el sonido salga de tus labios y viaje hasta mis oídos, que tu voz llegue a mi cuerpo, ¿entendido?

Le habló de tal manera que Sakura tuvo problemas para mantener los ojos alejados de él. Y las manos.

—Sí.

—Bien, ahora responde la pregunta.-

Sakura estuvo a punto de encogerse de hombros, pero detuvo el gesto a tiempo. Optó por lo equivalente en palabras.

—Me da igual.

—Perfecto —contestó él, al mismo tiempo que le cogía el pelo de delante y lo cortaba lo suficiente como para que no pudiera esconder la mirada. Sakura abrió los ojos como platos. Xiaolang sostenía en una mano mechones de pelo recién cortado y, en la otra, las tijeras. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él.

—Por fin, puedo ver lo que me gusta —susurró él, sonriente.

Sakura se levantó de golpe y tiró la silla para apartarse de Shaoran. Sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, lo miraban con terror. Él se asustó; quizás había cometido un error al cortarle el pelo de esa manera.

—Criatura, tranquilízate —dijo mientras intentaba acercarse a ella, que sólo retrocedía.

—No me mires... ¡No me mires! —gritó, tapándose el rostro con sus propias manos.

Xiaolang aprovechó esa distracción para salvar la distancia, cogerla de las muñecas y apartárselas de la cara.

—Sakura, Sakura, basta.

Ella negó con un gesto de cabeza y soltó un sollozo. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, y tenía las pestañas húmedas por las lágrimas.

—Sakura, no pasa nada. Has de dejar que todos vean tu cara.

—¡Me confunden con una niña! ¡No quiero volver a pasar por eso! Devuélveme mi pelo.

Xiaolang no pudo evitar reírse al escuchar esa última frase. El pelo ahora yacía en el suelo, pues lo había soltado cuando había ido por ella.

—Yo quiero ver esos ojos verdes una y otra vez. Quiero poder disfrutar de tus rasgos infantiles sabiendo que ocultan a una mujer madura y fuerte.

Sakura abrió los ojos para comprobar si decía la verdad. La sonrisa de Xiaolang y el hecho de que tuviera la cabeza ladeada encendió sus mejillas.

—Quiero ver ese rubor en tus mejillas cuando te diga algo hermoso; ver los labios que, por ahora, me están vetados y volverme loco por ellos.

El color del rostro aún subió más de tono, y Sakura forcejeó para soltarse de él. Poniendo varios pasos de distancia por medio, se cogió el pelo, que ni siquiera le llegaba a las cejas.

—Lo siento, criatura. Mañana puedo llevarte a alguna peluquería.

—Da igual.

—Puedo intentar igualártelo un poco. Lo tienes demasiado largo para llevarlo tan corto por delante.

Involuntariamente, Sakura se encogió de hombros, y de inmediato, lo miró.

—Sí, criatura, me he dado cuenta. Esta vez te perdono.

Agachó la cabeza, incómoda por no poder ocultarse ahora tras su pelo para mirarlo. Se sentía expuesta, como si pudiera ser leída.

—¿Qué tal si cenamos? ¿Tienes hambre?

—No suelo cenar —contestó.

—A partir de ahora lo harás —replicó él—. Y te comerás todo lo que ponga en tu plato. No te levantarás de la mesa sin acabártelo por completo.

—No soy una niña pequeña a la que puedas castigar —respondió sin darse cuenta.

¿Por qué no podía simplemente callarse y seguirle la corriente hasta poder escapar? ¡Oh, sí!, porque él la había humillado de la forma más cruel.

—No, no lo eres. Por eso tu castigo no será precisamente quedarte sentada en la mesa hasta que termines el plato. Haré algo mucho mejor para dos personas adultas.

¿Algo mucho mejor para dos personas adultas? ¿Qué tenía pensado hacer si no comía? Su cuerpo tembló a causa de la anticipación y su mente se llenó de imágenes, a cuál más excitante. No, ella no podía volver a caer en algo así. No debía hacerse ilusiones con nada ni nadie porque todos acabarían dejándola atrás por ser como era.

—¿Vamos?

Xiaolang le señaló la cocina, y Sakura se encaminó hacia allí. Cuanto antes acabara, antes podría buscar la forma de salir y volver a su rutina, refugiarse en la indiferencia y no pensar en la vida al lado de alguien que la amara. Sin moverse, él la contempló entre triste y feliz. Podía ver en sus ojos

esa llama de pasión de antaño, la que tanto lo había enamorado desde la primera ocasión, pero siempre de un modo apagado, como si se reprendiera por ese comportamiento. ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo a mostrar su verdadero ser?

Anduvo hasta la cocina y vio que Sakura ya estaba sentada a la mesa frente al plato y el vaso. Sonrió y procedió a sacar el pescado del horno para servirlo.

—Espero que te guste.

Sakura agachó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

—Basta, Sakura. Otro encogimiento más y esta vez sí te daré el castigo que mereces —siseó, molesto.

—Como a una niña pequeña —masculló ella.

—Si no quieres que te traten como tal, aprende a comportarte como una mujer adulta.

Vio cómo ella abría los labios para responderle, pero después se mordió el inferior y se contuvo. En su lugar, cogió los cubiertos y cortó un pedazo para llevárselo a la boca. Él esperó, paciente, el veredicto de ella, pero como no llegó, no pudo evitar planteárselo directamente.—Está bien. ¿Puedo levantarme ya, papá? —preguntó Sakura con ironía.

Xiaolang inspiró y espiró antes de contestarle, porque, de lo contrario, no sabía lo que habría hecho.

—No. Cómetelo todo —contestó, y se centró en comerse su parte sin mirarla a ella.

Quince minutos después el plato de Xiaolang estaba vacío y el de Sakura...

Gruñó ante el cuenco sin tocar de ella. Sólo había comido ese primer bocado.

—Come.

—No, gracias.

—¿Esta vez no te da igual?

—No.

Xiaolang se levantó de la silla y se situó detrás de Sakura. Se inclinó, posando una de sus manos en el hombro de ella, y con la otra mano pellizcó el pescado para coger un trozo pequeño. Lo llevó hasta la boca de la chica. —Abre —le susurró al oído.

Sakura apretó los labios. Entonces, lamió el cuello de Sakura, que saltó a consecuencia del contacto. Presa como estaba por el agarre de Shaoran, apretó los dientes y los muslos ante las sensaciones que experimentaba. Ese hombre podía llevarla al clímax con una sola caricia. Intentó resistirse, pero los besos y los mordiscos en su cuello, y los rastros de la lengua sobre su vena, como si quisiera palpar el pulso acelerado de ella, acabaron con su resistencia. Cuando escapó un gemido de su boca, Xiaolang aprovechó para meterle los dedos con la comida. Sin embargo, no los sacó, sino que incitó a la lengua de ella a moverse; los dedos entraban y salían mientras los labios seguían cortejando el cuello femenino, y su mano navegaba peligrosamente hacia el escote de la camisa.

A Sakura le dolía el sexo. Palpitaba con urgencia por ser atendido, y aunque sus muslos se frotaban entre sí para darle algo de alivio, eso no era suficiente. Necesitaba las manos y la boca de Shaoran. Pero las palabras ya conocidas resonaron de nuevo en su cabeza, y todo su cuerpo se tensó. Nadie se enamoraría de una mujer con cara de niña, una a la que un hombre pudiera confundir con la propia hija.

Se tragó la comida de la boca cuando los dedos de él la abandonaron. Al ver que volvía a coger otro trozo de pescado, le golpeó la mano.

—Comeré yo sola —comentó, sintiendo aún los temblores de su cuerpo.

—Muy bien, criatura.

Xiaolang se alejó de ella para no ponerla más nerviosa. Se había tensado, pero no sabía el motivo. ¿Qué le había pasado por esa cabecita para perder la excitación al instante? La vio comer con la respiración acelerada. Había reaccionado a sus atenciones, y ahora era él quien tenía un problema.

Gruñó al rozarse su miembro con la mano. Al oír el sonido, Sakura detuvo el tenedor a medio camino, sin volverse hacia él.

—Sigue comiendo, criatura —siseó Xiaolang con una voz más áspera—. A no ser que prefieras...

El tenedor encontró su destino y regresó al punto de partida para volver a llenarse. Él sonrió ante la premura que ella se daba cuando no quería hacer algo.

—¿Quieres agua?

Sakura asintió, incapaz de hablar con la boca llena, y él se sentó en la silla donde antes había comido para esconder su erección de la vista mientras le llenaba el vaso con agua. Se lo acercó, y ella lo tomó de su propia mano, de modo que se rozaron los dedos. Por un momento, los dos permanecieron unidos, pero, en ese caso, fue Xiaolang el que se apartó, por su propio bien. Carraspeó, removiéndose en la silla, mientras cogía la servilleta y la apretaba en su puño.

—¿Te gustan las natillas?

Sakura fue a encogerse de hombros, pero se quedó a mitad del gesto y se tragó lo que tenía en la boca.

—Me da igual —contestó sin mirarle siquiera.

—Creo que voy a tener que aplicar más reglas. Eres demasiado astuta. Veamos... —dijo, pensativo—. Ni una vez más respuestas como «me da igual» o «no me importa», ni nada que esté relacionado con ese tipo de contestaciones. Si te hago una pregunta quiero una respuesta; un sí, un no o una información, ¿entendido?

—Sí —rugió ella, enfadada, como si fuera a hacerle caso.

—Si alguna vez te encoges de hombros o me das una de esas respuestas, te castigaré, estemos donde estemos.

Sakura lo miró unos segundos a los ojos antes de apartar la vista. Cada vez que hablaba de castigos era como si su cuerpo tirara de ella para provocarle, como si ansiara conocer qué tipo de castigo quería infligirle. Xiaolang notó cuándo el pescado comenzó a ser demasiado pesado para Sakura y apartó el plato antes de que terminara. No quería que tuviera dolor de estómago por obligarla a comer demasiado, pero al menos ahora sabía lo que la esperaba si no comía por su propia cuenta.

Abrió el frigorífico y se inclinó para sacar las natillas del estante donde las había dejado después de hacerlas. Al volver a la mesa, observó que la cara de Sakura estaba más colorada que antes.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó, preocupado.

Sakura asintió.

—Sí. Es..., estoy bien.

Le dejó uno de los cuencos con natillas y puso el otro en su lado para ir a buscar las cucharillas. De reojo, vio cómo ella seguía con la mirada su cuerpo, y sobre todo, su trasero.

—Ya veo —comentó, entendiendo el motivo de su sonrojo.

El sabor de la primera cucharada de natillas le sacó a Sakura un gemido de placer que intentó camuflar con un ataque de tos. Se las tomó enteras, sin necesidad de forzarla, mientras Xiaolang la contemplaba. Le gustaban los dulces, lo que era algo nuevo para explotar, y desde luego, dejaría que tomara todos los que quisiera para que recuperara esa figura de hacía un año.

—¿Estás cansada?

—No.

—Perfecto. ¿Te apetece ver una película? Mañana podemos ir a comprarte algo de ropa si quieres.

—No, gra... No.

—Yukito me dijo que no tienes a nadie. ¿No hay ningún familiar?

—No.

—Sakura...

—No hay ningún familiar —contestó, ampliando la frase, pero sin decirle nada nuevo.

—Yo tengo un hermano pequeño, Brian. Está estudiando en otro país y tiene veinte años. Quiere ser médico, pero le van más las enfermedades raras, por eso está formándose fuera. Mis padres fallecieron hace dos años; primero, mi madre, y una semana después, mi padre, según me dijeron por tristeza. Eran como uña y carne. No tengo a nadie más de mi familia. Mis tíos, primos y demás hace años que no los veo; no mantengo una estrecha relación.

Sakura lo observó sin esquivarle la mirada.

—¿Por qué me cuentas todo eso?

—Porque quiero que te sientas a gusto aquí, y si por hacerte una pregunta, yo he de darte la misma información, lo haré —contestó, poniendo el codo sobre la mesa, y el mentón sobre la mano—. Ahora, ¿querrías responder a mi pregunta, por favor?

Ella se lamió los labios, lo que le provocó un estremecimiento a Xiaolang. Ese atisbo de lengua lo había cegado por un momento, y sus ojos adquirieron el tono plateado oscuro de la lujuria.

—Mi padre abandonó a mi madre cuando yo tenía tres años. Al parecer, mis padres se casaron por mi culpa, pero mi padre no quería hacerlo, así que llegó a un acuerdo con mi madre: si en tres años, él no la quería o no se sentía a gusto, podría marcharse. Creo que ella confió demasiado en su amor para anclarlo a nosotras.

—Es duro escuchar eso. Debió hacerte daño.

—No. Mi madre siempre me dio las gracias por nacer y darle a ella la oportunidad de estar con el hombre que amaba durante tres años. No volvió a enamorarse ni a casarse, y murió hace seis años de un cáncer de estómago. No conozco ni a mis tíos ni a mis primos porque hicieron a un lado a mi madre cuando ella les contó las condiciones en las que se casaba.

Xiaolang se quedó callado por un momento, sopesando la información. Había sido una vida difícil, pero no lo admitiría. Vio cómo ella bostezaba, tapándose la boca con la mano. Entonces, él miró su reloj; apenas eran las once de la noche.

—¿Tienes sueño?

—No —contestó, y Xiaolang levantó una ceja—. Tal vez un poco.

—Puedes irte a tu habitación si quieres descansar. Mañana te despertaré a las nueve y decidiremos lo que hacer mientras desayunamos. ¿Te parece bien?

—Sí —respondió, levantándose de la silla—. ¿Puedo irme?

Xiaolang asintió.

Sakura estiró la camisa hacia abajo antes de salir de la cocina con rapidez, a sabiendas de que la estaría mirando. Atravesó el pasillo y abrió su habitación para cerrar la puerta de inmediato. Volvió a bostezar otra vez al ver la cama y se secó las lágrimas de los ojos. Había comido de forma deliciosa y su cuerpo le pedía el descanso que se negaba en su apartamento. La conversación con Xiaolang también había influido en ella porque, por momentos, se había sentido bien en ese ambiente, sincerándose con otra persona. Si él hubiera insistido, podría haberle contado más cosas, aun sin

querer. Pero ese hombre... No era sólo el aura de seguridad y empatía que mostraba, sino el poder que exudaba de su cuerpo; era como si fuese capaz de proporcionarle un escudo para que no fuese dañada por nada.

Se sentó en la cama, probó la dureza del colchón y acabó tumbada. Olía a él. Seguramente, las sábanas serían suyas. Rodeó con sus brazos la almohada, enterrando la cara en ella, para inspirar el aroma de Shaoran. Sus labios esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa y los párpados se hicieron pesados.

Xiaolang se quedó en la cocina durante una hora, recogiendo los platos y fregándolos. Sakura debía estar cansada; quizá no dormía bien. Sin embargo, sus ojos fríos y sin vida habían vuelto a brillar mientras respondía algunas de sus preguntas. Cogió el móvil del bolsillo y marcó un número. Al segundo tono, la llamada se cortó.

—Condenado Yukito... —masculló.

Volvió a marcar el número y esperó, pero de nuevo la llamada quedó interrumpida. Lo intentó una tercera vez y ni siquiera llegó a oír el primer tono completo.

—¡Vete a la mierda, Yukito!

Se metió de nuevo el móvil en el bolsillo y anduvo hasta su habitación.

Al pasar por el cuarto de Sakura aguzó el oído para comprobar si estaba bien. Le había prometido que no entraría, pero se moría de ganas por volver a verla y tenía curiosidad por saber si estaba durmiendo, cómo dormía, si le gustaba la cama o si la encontraba demasiado dura o blanda.

Suspiró, resignado por cumplir con su palabra, y siguió hasta su propio santuario. Una vez dentro, cogió una muda de ropa y fue al baño para ducharse.

Sakura se despertó asustada al no reconocer la habitación. Por un momento, quiso gritar, pero los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, y lentamente fue tranquilizándose. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta. Las luces estaban apagadas, salvo las de la habitación de Shaoran. Era su oportunidad.

Avanzó con sigilo por el pasillo hasta el salón, y allí, a tientas y con algunos golpes en los pies y las piernas, alcanzó la puerta principal. Movió la manija, pero la puerta no cedió.

—La llave —masculló.

Miró entonces hacia el balcón. Si salía por allí, podría trepar por la valla y correr. Estaría libre en cuestión de segundos. Anduvo hacia allí pensando de manera descabellada cómo le sentaría al poderoso Xiaolang que se escapara de una forma tan simple. Bajó el seguro de la puerta corredera y la abrió. De inmediato, se llevó las manos a las orejas para paliar el desgarrador ruido de una alarma en toda la casa. ¡El maldito tenía la alarma conectada a puertas y ventanas! Las manos que la agarraron la voltearon y la empujaron contra la puerta cristalera, ahora cerrada. Xiaolang había encendido las luces, y Sakura podía ver su cuerpo desnudo y empapado, el pelo cayéndole por los hombros, su rostro serio. Apartó la mirada de él, pero de todos modos reparó en la toalla blanca que rodeaba su estrecha cintura. Apenas era lo suficientemente grande como para taparle algo más que lo imprescindible. Y goteaba agua en el suelo.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué intentabas?! —bramó; estaba demasiado enfadado como para controlarse.

—Has sido muy amable, pero yo me voy. Ya has cumplido con tu penitencia.

—No digas tonterías. No pienso dejarte ir. Además, Yukito te lo pidió como un favor. ¿Acaso no puedes hacerlo ni siquiera por él?

Vio que los ojos de Sakura se encendían de ira por lo que acababa de decir. Bien, al menos sabía por dónde atacarla si volvía a intentar escaparse. Yukito era su talón de Aquiles, aunque ¿por cuánto tiempo?

—Tendrás que vigilarme día y noche porque no dejaré de intentarlo

—soltó, obviando que, de hecho, ella ya se sentía mal por fallarle a Yukito al haber intentado escapar.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, eso tendrás, criatura —aceptó él.

Sakura intentó separarse de él, pero fue en vano. También trató de empujarlo sin tocarlo demasiado y lo único que consiguió fue que la toalla cayera al suelo y se quedara completamente desnudo delante de ella. El rubor incendió sus mejillas y volvió la cara para mirar hacia afuera, hacia la playa. Esperaba que no se acercara más a ella, o no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

—Ahora mismo irás a tu habitación y te quedarás allí. Los de la alarma deben estar en camino y quiero vestirme para pedirles disculpas por haberlos molestado.

—Saldré y les diré que me retienes en contra de mi voluntad.

Xiaolang levantó las cejas. Tenía razón; si les pedía ayuda, eran capaces de sacarla de la casa. Tiró de Sakura, a pesar de la oposición que ejercía, por el pasillo que conducía a su habitación. Una vez dentro, cerró con llave y la empujó hasta la cama.

—Quédate ahí mientras me visto, a no ser que quieras participar —le avisó al notar que Sakura evitaba mirarlo. Se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia el baño, donde le esperaba la muda. Un jadeo demasiado fuerte le dijo que Sakura acababa de verlo desnudo. Sonrió para sus adentros. Seguramente, habría visto el tatuaje del lobo acechante que le cubría la nalga derecha, además de algunos signos tribales que le abrazaban la cadera en dirección a su miembro. Se moría por ver esa cara, pero resistió la tentación de volverse. Dada su reacción, Sakura no se movería ahora de la cama.

Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado el chapi, si dije que advertiría donde comienza el lemon, pero seamos francas la historia perdería sabor si no leemos esas partes además esto es romántico, no una novela erótica (cabe destacar que es uno de mis géneros favoritos, y muchas de mis autoras favoritas de aquí hacen sus adaptaciones de esas novelas) así que me gusta que sigan disfrutando del trabajo de Kayla Leiz

Bueno hasta la próximo chapi...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer, Rendición libro de Kayla Leiz, y Card Captor Sakura le pertenece a Clamp, es una adaptación de una de mis historias favoritas y quiero que la conozcan, salvo por algunos agregados que le voy a hacer porque siento que algunas ideas de la autora quedaron inconclusos (o porque el programa donde lo leo lo borro) los agregue yo sin animo de lucro. esta historia es muy buena y deseo que la conozcan , uso un poco el nombre chino de Shaoran (Li Xiao lang) porque el protagonista realmente se llama Wolf, la protagonista Shanie, si quieren saber como se llaman realmente los personajes pueden preguntarme. **

**Advertencia: esta novela tiene escenas subidas de tono (conocidas como Lemon) si no les gustan pueden bajar el cursor hasta casi el final de algunos episodios, es para mayor de 18 años o si eres un adolescente con criterio maduro y amplio adelante, pero quedas advertido. Hago algunos guiños a la serie de CCS por algunos nombres.**

**Bueno sin mas preámbulos disfruten la historia **

**Rendición**

**Capitulo 6**

**Intentando a que vuelvas a ser tú. **

Xiaolang apenado con las visitas por "un error" y así como las molestias causadas abrió la puerta despiendoles —Siento haberlos molestado —se disculpó Xiaolang en la puerta de la entrada.

—No se preocupe. Es nuestro trabajo.-

—Lo sé. Aun así es tarde para haber activado la alarma de forma tan tonta. No me acordaba de que la tenía puesta para las puertas y las ventanas.

—Sí, quizá debería desactivarla cuando esté dentro de la casa — contestó el oficial con una sonrisa forzada.

Xiaolang le sonrió cortésmente cuando en realidad lo que quería era replicarle como se merecía. Si ellos supieran lo que trataba de hacer, no estarían tan tranquilos. Claro que él tampoco lo estaría.

—Si no ha pasado nada, nosotros nos retiramos. Buenas noches, señor.

—Buenas noches. Gracias.

Cerró la puerta, echó la llave y apoyó la frente en la hoja. Si eso había pasado en menos de veinticuatro horas, no quería ni pensar en lo que podría llegar a pasar en una semana con ella. Tendría que dejarle las cosas claras, quisiera o no. Se irguió y avanzó por el pasillo. Sacó de un bolsillo la llave de la habitación, abrió la puerta y se quedó apoyado en el marco. Miró hacia la cama con una sonrisa pícara, aunque por parte de la joven no fue muy bien recibido. Sakura estaba atada de pies y manos a la cama, con la boca tapada con un pañuelo, y sus ojos... Ahora que no tenía el pelo para esconder su mirada podía ver cómo los ojos lanzaban destellos de ira en dirección a él.

Al menos, era obvio que no estaba tan apática si podía hacerle sentir como si lo estuvieran hirviendo a fuego lento.

—¿Más tranquila? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos, apoyado en el marco.

Sakura intentó hablar con el pañuelo en la boca, pero los sonidos que emitió apenas eran inteligibles. También se movió, tirando de las ataduras sin ningún resultado.—Creo que te dije que no te ataría, pero me has hecho faltar a mi propia palabra.

Vio cómo ella gruñía y volvía la cara para no mirarlo. Eso le hizo reír un poco. Lo cierto era que estaba disfrutando de esa visión. Su criatura estaba apetitosa, tumbada en la cama, atada de pies y manos, sin que pudiera moverse aunque quisiera, con sólo una camisa cubriéndole el cuerpo que, en esa postura, no le llegaba a tapar las bragas. Caminó hacia la cama decidido a liberarla, pero, en el último momento, su mente le propuso algo más placentero para él.

Apoyó la rodilla en el colchón y levantó la otra pierna para pasarla por encima del cuerpo de Sakura, de modo que quedó a horcajadas sobre ella. No quería dejar caer todo el peso de su cuerpo, ni siquiera que notara una parte demasiado sensible en esos momentos, así que se sostuvo de manos y rodillas para atraparla con su cuerpo.

—Has sido una chica mala, criatura —susurró con sonrisa lobuna. Sakura trató de hablar, pero no podía. Xiaolang le apartó el pañuelo.

—No he dicho o hecho nada —se defendió.

—Has intentado escapar.

—Como hubiese hecho el noventa y nueve por ciento de las personas encerradas sin su consentimiento.

—¿Y ese uno por ciento? —inquirió, frunciendo el ceño.

—Locos, idiotas, confiados.

Xiaolang sonrió más ampliamente y aproximó su cuerpo al de ella. Notó el contacto de los pechos en su torso y el aliento en su cara.

—Entonces, haré de ti una loca, idiota y confiada, si eso te hace no querer escapar.

Se apoyó en los codos y le arrebató las palabras de la boca con la suya. La forzó a abrirla más, para poder deleitarse con ella. La besó como Sakura recordaba que eran sus besos, y su propia lengua la traicionó al salir en busca de la de él, al entrar en la boca masculina y tentarla para retirarse de nuevo a la suya. Mientras las lenguas se entrelazaban y succionaban lentamente, ellos se alimentaban del oxígeno que absorbían cuando los labios se separaban unos milímetros, aunque de inmediato volvían a juntarse para sentirse más cerca.

Xiaolang estaba extasiado. Ésa era Sakura, su criatura. Era pasión al más puro estilo; picardía y lujuria en un mismo cuerpo. Lo tentaba con su lengua para llevarlo a su terreno y después se dejaba dominar por él hasta obtener el placer que buscaba. Ahí la tenía ahora, debajo de él. Su corazón

latía desbocado por sentir otra vez el contacto de su cuerpo; quería gritar a la luna, aullar como un lobo por tenerla de nuevo. Deseaba saciarla, llevarla donde ningún otro hombre la hubiera llevado, y después alimentarse él, de su clímax, y sentirlo en sus carnes. Podía oír los gemidos y suspiros de ella como si fueran los de él, y se moría por tenerla más cerca, pero por ahora... Apartó la boca, a pesar de que ella seguía reclamándolo. Ambos se relamieron sus propios labios, saboreando el sabor ajeno, y los ojos se oscurecieron aún más al ver al otro haciendo los mismos gestos, como si fueran un reflejo de los propios. Pero la pasión de ella se apagó de repente, al igual que su rubor, y se apartó la mirada de él.

—Suéltame —le ordenó.

—Prométeme que no escaparás.

—Suéltame —repitió ella sin mirarlo.

—Mírame y dilo.

Ella lo miró y abrió la boca para decirlo, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en la garganta, incapaces de seguir su camino. No podía apartar los ojos de esos labios, ahora hinchados por haberla besado, y tampoco de esa barbilla que tanto deseaba morder para brindarle placer a él.

Xiaolang se levantó y fue hasta el armario, del que sacó una manta. Regresó a la cama y se la echó por encima a Sakura. Después, apagó la luz y se tumbó; se hizo un hueco al lado de ella y se tapó con la manta.

—¿Qué...?, ¿qué se supone que haces?

—Son las tres de la mañana. Tengo sueño y voy a dormir. Ya que al parecer no quieres decirme nada, te quedas como estás.

—¿Qué? ¡Oye, suéltame!

—Así no funciona, Sakura. Te he dicho que has de mirarme y decir que no te escaparás —contestó él con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos.

—¡No puedo mirarte en esta postura! —gritó, dando tirones a las cuerdas.

—Mala suerte, criatura. Duerme un poco.

—Shaoran, vamos..., por favor...

Él le pasó un brazo por el vientre, sorprendiéndola.

—Buenas noches, criatura.

—¡Maldito seas! —masculló ella, girando la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

Xiaolang sonrió y respiró profundamente. Se incorporó lo suficiente para besar el cuello expuesto de ella y se retiró de nuevo. Minutos después, la respiración acompasada de Xiaolangla invitó a moverse, y se arqueó para poder mirarlo. Estaba dormido a su lado. Por primera vez, sentía el calor de un cuerpo masculino. Era una situación extraña y dichosa, como si hubiera algo especial entre ellos. De algún

modo, era como confiar en la otra persona y saber que no te haría daño ni aún en el peor de los estados de inconsciencia. Se quedó embobada, observándolo: sus rasgos al dormir, los movimientos que hacía o los ruiditos que soltaba de vez en cuando.

Sólo entonces se permitió pensar en lo cansado que se le veía. No se había dado cuenta antes, pero ahora... A pesar de estar atada y de sentirse incómoda no quería molestar su sueño; sólo..., sólo deseaba ser parte de algo, por una vez. Las lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos y tampoco pudo

evitar un sollozo. Cerró los ojos para impedir que cayeran más lágrimas y apretó la boca para luchar contra sus sentimientos. Y entonces, Xiaolang se acercó más a ella, la abrazó para reconfortarla, y ella posó la cabeza en su pecho. Pero él seguía durmiendo. Sakura reparó en ello sin que pudiera creérselo. Dormía..., y sin embargo, había reaccionado al escucharla. Dejó que su respiración se normalizara, que las lágrimas se secaran, y se relajó hasta alcanzar el sueño del que Xiaolang era preso.

La mejilla de Sakura se frotó como una gatita contra el pecho de otra persona. Sus manos surcaron ese pecho palpando con las yemas la piel caliente del otro, y sus músculos se tensaron en el vientre y más abajo. Retiró la mano al sentir el pelo áspero y volvió a subirla hacia arriba, hasta notar el golpeteo del corazón. Un brazo la acercó más a la fuente de calor y suspiró, encantada. El olor tan intenso que exudaba la estaba embriagando. Quería estar así todo el día, sintiendo ese olor a playa y a hombre en su nariz que penetraba en su cuerpo y se apropiaba de todos sus sentidos.

Levantó una de las piernas para ascender por el contorno de otra, hasta que una mano la detuvo.

—Criatura, si no quieres acabar lo que empiezas, no sigas y abre los ojos —le susurraron.

La voz grave retumbó en su cuerpo, y sintió en su piel las vibraciones de quien había hablado. Abrió poco a poco los ojos para darse cuenta de dónde estaba, pero, sobre todo, de cómo estaba: completamente aferrada a Shaoran, con la cabeza apoyada en él y una pierna... La retiró de inmediato al

notar lo poco que había faltado para rozar su parte más masculina. También ella quiso alejarse de él, pero el brazo de Xiaolang la clavó en el sitio.

—¿Recuerdas algo de anoche?

—¿Anoche? —preguntó sin saber si se refería a cómo había llorado o a la inspección.

—Tuviste una pesadilla. Te desaté y me abrazaste llorando. Pensé que te había lastimado con las cuerdas. Me diste un buen susto.

—No recuerdo ninguna pesadilla.

—La tuviste —le aseguró él, acariciándole el pelo—. Te calmaste cuando te abracé y te susurré al oído. Creía que podrías explicármelo hoy, pero si no la recuerdas, sólo espero estar junto a ti la próxima vez para apaciguarte.

—Da igual —contestó ella, que enseguida abrió los ojos de par en par y se apartó de él.

—Primer castigo, criatura —dijo Shaoran, apoyando los codos en el colchón para levantarse un poco.

Sakura lo miró boquiabierta. Quiso escapar, pero él fue mucho más rápido. Pronto se vio reducida y cabó debajo de él de nuevo. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con sus ojos, que la miraban fijamente, mientras las manos trabajaban, afanosas, desabrochando los botones de la camisa. Debía decir que no, oponerse a lo que él quisiera hacerle, pero... Si era él no le importaba, no si la miraba con esos ojos, porque podía ver en ellos, no el reflejo de la niña que todos veían, sino el de una mujer, una mujer anhelante por él.

Las manos de Xiaolang terminaron con los botones y retiraron la camisa, dejándola parcialmente desnuda para él. No tenía ningún motivo en ese momento para sentirse cohibida, pues él ya la había visto así.

—¡Por Dios, criatura!, estás muy delgada —la reprendió él—. Voy a alimentarte a conciencia.

—¿No prefieren los hombres a las mujeres delgadas? —preguntó ella.

—A mí me gustan las curvas. Y me gustaba como eras antes. Voy a recuperar a esa mujer, Sakura.

Pero primero te mereces un castigo por haberme dado esa respuesta.

La boca de Xiaolang bajó hasta el cuello sin llegar a besarlo; sólo exhalaba el aire de su boca contra la piel de Sakura, siguiendo un camino descendente que la llevó a desear esos labios. La ruta continuó hasta los pechos, donde sopló con mayor intensidad sobre los dos botones, y éstos respondieron endureciéndose y sonrojándose. Anhelaban ser tocados por sus manos o su boca. Sakura quería rememorar lo que había sentido al tenerlo prendido de los pechos. Pero Xiaolangno lo hizo. Llegó al otro pecho para atormentarlo de igual modo, y subió de nuevo al cuello, a los labios, y otra vez empezó a bajar. Sakura notaba la protuberancia de su pene en el vientre y su sexo palpitaba por él. Lo quería...

—Shaoran... —rogó, suplicante.

—Has dicho que te daba igual si yo estaba cerca o no para apaciguarte —comentó.

—Porque..., porque me da igual.

—¿Sí?

—Sí... —contestó, arqueándose a causa de la dedicación del otro a los pechos.

Ya había traspasado el límite tolerable del dolor; necesitaba tocarse. Levantó las manos para llegas a sus pechos, pero se vieron interceptadas por las manos de él, que las fijó en el colchón.

—No es así como jugamos, Sakura.

—Por favor, por favor, Shaoran...

Él se acercó a una oreja, le lamió el lóbulo y metió la lengua en el oído.

—Éste es tu castigo, Sakura. No te volveré a tocar hasta que seas tú la que dé el paso.

La joven se volvió de golpe para mirarlo. No podía estar hablando en serio. Entonces, él salió de la ama y se fue al baño sin prestarle atención.

—Escoge lo que quieras de mi armario y vístete. Te llevaré a comprar algo de ropa —le dijo a la vez que cogía el móvil, que estaba sonando en esos momentos, y se encerraba en el baño.

Una vez dentro, Xiaolang miró hacia abajo para ver su miembro erecto por completo y dolorosamente duro. Se bajó los pantalones y lo dejó libre de su prisión mientras se acariciaba en un intento por calmarse. El teléfono volvió a sonar, y esa vez lo descolgó.

—Dig...

—¡Tienes idea de qué estaba haciendo cuando me llamaste, cabrón! —gritó Yukito tan fuerte que se apartó el móvil de la oreja y aun así lo oía como si estuviera allí mismo.

—Yukito, cálmate.

—Que me calme..., que me calme... ¡Que me calme! Esto es el colmo... Me interrumpes en el mejor polvo de la noche y tienes la desfachatez de decirme que me calme.

—¿Y yo qué iba a saber? Sólo eran las once de la noche.-

—Exacto, las once de-la-no-che. Hora de dormir para los niños pequeños y de follar para los adultos, toda la noche si se puede. Y tú vas y me interrumpes.

—Te recuerdo que no respondiste.

—Te recuerdo que llamaste tres veces —replicó él—. No es fácil concentrarse en dejar que un tío te...

—Vale, vale, corta ahí —lo interrumpió Xiaolangantes de que le diera detalles minuciosos de lo que andaba haciendo en esos momentos.

—Ésta te la guardo, Shaoran, por muy bien que me caigas o lo mucho que te quiera.

—Sí, lo siento. Quería comentarte algo; sólo eso.

—¿Sakura está bien?

—Más o menos. Anoche tuvimos una pequeña bronca y acabó atada a mi cama.

—¿Has atado a Sakura a tu cama? ¡Por Dios, Shaoran!, ¿no me digas que tú y ella...?

—No, no hice nada. Está bien. Accionó la alarma anoche y tuve que encerrarla para no llamar la atención de los de la compañía de seguridad. Pero después la dejé durmiendo atada-

—Sádico... —masculló Yukito.

—La desaté mientras dormía —le aclaró—. Tiene pesadillas, ¿sabías

algo de eso?

—Una vez... —murmuró, pensativo, y dejó la frase suspendida.

—¿Una vez?

—Hubo una tarde que Sakura se quedó dormida en el almacén, y cuando llegó la hora de cerrar, no la vi. Bajé al sótano a buscarla y estaba echada sobre su mesa, inquieta. Murmuraba algo que no llegué a entender, pero las lágrimas en sus ojos y su rostro lleno de dolor me partieron el alma. La desperté con cuidado y le pregunté qué le ocurría, pero no recordaba nada. ¿Es eso?

—Sí, algo parecido. Conseguí calmarla y siguió durmiendo, pero esta mañana no recordaba nada.

—Quizá sea algo que tú le hiciste —lo pinchó él—. Dejarla abandonada puede repercutir en una persona, y tú la dejaste muy necesitada de un amiguito entre sus piernas.

Las palabras de Yukito le hicieron recordar cómo acababa de dejar a Sakura en ese momento.

—¡Mierda! —gruñó él.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—La acabo de castigar dejándola a punto. Y anoche también me detuve, a pesar de que ella quería más.

—¡Bastardo, cabrón, hijo de... !

Los calificativos prosiguieron mientras Xiaolang se reprendía a sí mismo. Había cometido dos veces el mismo error con la misma mujer.

Bueno chicas aquí esta el siguiente episodio, no actualizare mañana porque voy a estar a hasta el copete de trabajo con uno de mis proyectos de costura pero el lunes si hay chapi. espero que les guste este episodio, la verdad quise patear a Wolf/Shaoran con sus tonterías pero es el hombre mas tierno que he tenido el privilegio de leer

Hasta el próximo chapi


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer, Rendición libro de Kayla Leiz, y Card Captor Sakura le pertenece a Clamp, es una adaptación de una de mis historias favoritas y quiero que la conozcan, salvo por algunos agregados que le voy a hacer porque siento que algunas ideas de la autora quedaron inconclusos (o porque el programa donde lo leo lo borro) los agregue yo sin animo de lucro. esta historia es muy buena y deseo que la conozcan , uso un poco el nombre chino de Shaoran (Li Xiao lang) porque el protagonista realmente se llama Wolf, la protagonista Shanie, si quieren saber como se llaman realmente los personajes pueden preguntarme. **

**Advertencia: esta novela tiene escenas subidas de tono (conocidas como Lemon) si no les gustan pueden bajar el cursor hasta casi el final de algunos episodios, es para mayor de 18 años o si eres un adolescente con criterio maduro y amplio adelante, pero quedas advertido. Hago algunos guiños a la serie de CCS por algunos nombres.**

**Bueno sin mas preámbulos disfruten la historia **

**Rendición**

**Capítulo 7**

**Cambios de ropa y de corazón.**

Xiaolang se apoyó en la puerta del baño mientras escuchaba los improperios que Yukito profería contra él y su polla, y lo que le haría nada más verlo. Y lo peor de todo era lo bien merecido que se lo tenía.

Cerró los ojos, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber cometido el mismo error de nuevo.

—Los libros decían dar algo bueno a cambio de algo malo... — masculló sin darse cuenta de que Yukito se había callado.

—Claro que sí, corazón, pero no justo aquello por lo cual uno está apático. ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?

—Yukito, le he cortado el pelo; ahora puedo verle esos hermosos ojos verdes —le contó, pasando la mano por su pelo en un intento por tranquilizarse—. ¡Dios!, no recordaba lo hermosos que eran. También la obligué a comer y lo hizo. No costó mucho, al menos a ella; yo estaba a punto de reventar en esos momentos.

—Bien merecido te lo tendrías —farfulló él—. ¿Por qué me llamaste entonces anoche?

—Quería saber si antes era confiada.

—¿Confiada? ¿Quieres decir si se abría a la gente fácilmente?

—Algo así.

Yukito se quedó rumiando; sólo se oían ruiditos a través del teléfono.

—Yo diría que no mucho. Al principio, tenía poco personal en la tienda y los conocía a todos bien. Pero en cuestión de vida personal, Sakura fue la que me costó algo más. Creo que es porque piensa que si se escuda no debe temer hacerse daño. ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Te ha contado algo?

—Sobre sus padres.

Oyó el silbido de Yukito. —Ese tema no suele tocarlo nunca. ¿Qué le has hecho?

—No le he hecho nada. Sólo le pregunté por su familia y, al no responderme, le hablé de la mía para romper el hielo.

—Pues, al parecer, esa táctica funciona, pero eso no te exime de lo que has hecho ahora —le recordó él—. Me dan ganas de ir a tu casa y llevármela. ¿Vas a estar dejándola así cada dos por tres? ¿No crees que ahora debe estar llorando porque la has abandonado otra vez?

Xiaolang maldijo y colgó el móvil. Se colocó los pantalones; toda su vigorosidad se había esfumado en el momento en que comprendió cómo la acababa de tratar. Abrió la puerta de un tirón, y Sakura saltó, asustada, y se dio la vuelta. Se encontraba frente al armario con unos pantalones de chándal negros, y el cajón de las camisetas estaba abierto. No llevaba puesta la camisa, por lo que podía ver su piel desnuda; los brazos escondían esos pechos que tanto deseaba sentir bajo sus manos y su boca.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —contestó, y le dio la espalda.

Un gruñido nació en el interior de Xiaolang al ver esa espalda de piel clara sin ninguna marca. Se imaginó que la tenía tumbada boca abajo sobre la cama y que le acariciaba con los labios todo el contorno para después, con el pelo, zigzaguear buscando los puntos donde tuviera cosquillas.

—¿Ya nos vamos?

—Aún no. Sakura, lo siento. No pretendía dejarte de nuevo como la primera vez. Yo...

—Es lógico —lo interrumpió ella.

—¿Lógico? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño al no entenderla.

—Nadie querría...

Las cejas de Xiaolang se elevaron y abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Creía que no la deseaba? Acortó la distancia decididamente y le dio la vuelta para que lo mirara. Las manos de ella aún escondían parte del cuerpo.

—Escúchame bien. Si supiera que vas a aceptarme, sería el primero en meterte en esa cama y no dejarte salir en una semana, o más. Esto no volverá a pasar nunca, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Lo harás por lástima? —preguntó.

—Mírame a los ojos, Sakura.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero Xiaolang atrapó su barbilla y la obligó a levantar la mirada hasta él.

—Eres la mujer que calienta mi corazón desde el primer momento en que te vi. Para mí sería el regalo más hermoso tenerte debajo mientras te hago el amor.

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron por las lágrimas aún no liberadas. Pero al menos era un inicio. Notaba el temblor del cuerpo de ella a través de la mano asentada en su cintura.

—Termina de vestirte. Iré a preparar el desayuno y saldremos a comprarte algo de ropa —comentó, separándose de ella—. ¿Te gustaría comer fuera?-

—Me da...- Se calló de repente al recordar las reglas. El problema era que no sabía qué responderle. Por un lado, le daba igual comer fuera o en esa casa, porque en realidad debería volver a la suya, y por otro, su mente era en esos momentos un caos y lo único que sobresalía eran las palabras de Xiaolang y su imagen.

—¿Sakura?-

—Si tú quieres...-

Xiaolang levantó una ceja y se echó a reír, mirando al techo. —Condenada criatura; sabía que se me escaparía algo en lo que tú podrías resguardarte —dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Al principio, Sakura no comprendió a qué se refería. Su respuesta no había roto ninguna de las normas. Pero de repente sonrió al recordarla. Sí, su mente, aun en condiciones extremas, funcionaba bien para escaparse de responderle de verdad a una pregunta. Se sorprendió entonces de ese gesto, y las manos recorrieron los labios, que habían dibujado una sonrisa.

Llevaba un año sin sonreír y unas pocas horas con él lo habían hecho posible.

Xiaolangirrumpió en la cocina, dispuesto a preparar un desayuno rápido. Quería resarcirla por lo ocurrido, y eso implicaba sacarla de la casa. Le enseñaría el pueblo, comerían juntos y después pasearían por la playa. Abrió el congelador para sacar una barra de pan y la puso a descongelar mientras revisaba que hubiera natillas. Seguro que eso le gustaría, tal y como las había disfrutado la noche anterior. El teléfono volvió a sonar y descolgó en tanto sacaba varias cosas del frigorífico. Aguantó el móvil con el hombro y la cabeza, y se centró en lo que hacía.

—¿No te ha dicho nadie que es de mal gusto colgarle a otro? —lo regañó Yukito.

—Quería ver cómo estaba.

—¿Y? ¿Llorando?

—No. Me la he encontrado medio desnuda.

Xiaolang oyó cómo Yukito tosía. —¿Qué demonios andaba haciendo esa chica?

—Vestirse. Me la llevo a comprar ropa.

—¿Te fías de ella ahora?-

—No me fío, pero tenerla encerrada en un lugar que ella ya conoce tampoco es bueno, ¿no dicen eso tus libros?

—Sí, bueno, también los libros decían que se debía dar algo bueno a cambio de algo malo.

—Muchas gracias —ironizó Shaoran.

—Entonces, ¿no tengo que preocuparme?

—No. Tengo la situación controlada, en la medida de lo posible.

—Estaré todo el día fuera.

—De acuerdo; así me dejarás tranquilo y podré irme con mi tercer ligue de anoche.

—¿Tercer...? —Cerró los ojos con fuerza—. Prefiero no saberlo.

—Mejor, corazón. Éste se parece mucho a ti. Sólo le falta ese hermoso tatuaje de lobo que tienes en tu...

—¡Yukito!

—¿Qué? Fuiste idiota al dejarme ir contigo.

—Sí, y en confiar cuando me diste esa cerveza con somníferos.

—Yo sólo quería que no te doliera —replicó con una voz un tanto lastimosa.

—Ya. Porque me gustó que si no...

—Sobre todo esas líneas que van a tu... ¡Hum!, tenía que haber sacado fotos cuando todavía estabas grogui.

—Y te hubiera matado —siseó Shaoran.

El pitido del microondas le avisó del pan y fue a por él.

—¿Qué haces?

—El desayuno. Oye, ¿sabes de algo que le guste mucho a Sakura?

—Los dulces. Siempre le han encantado los dulces.

—Vale.

—Shaoran, ¿te has parado a pensar en tu comportamiento?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, deteniéndose un momento.

—Ahora mismo te imagino yendo de un lado para otro en tu cocina, sin saber por dónde empezar a meter mano, para prepararle un buen desayuno a una mujer que está en tu habitación medio desnuda. ¿Has hecho eso alguna vez?

Xiaolang miró a su alrededor. Yukito tenía razón; tenía toda la cocina patas arriba porque había sacado de todo y aún no se decantaba por preparar una cosa u otra. Y eso jamás lo había hecho por ninguna mujer

—Corazón, no es que pretendas devolverla a la vida, es que estás coladito por ella.

—Cállate, Yukito. ¿Después de lo que hice va a quererme alguna vez?

—Oyó ruido en el pasillo y volvió la cara—. Te dejo. Sakura viene hacia aquí. ¿Quieres hablar con ella?

—No, mejor no. Llamaré esta noche, ¿te parece bien?

—Sí. Ten cuidado, Yukito.

—Sí, cariño.

Le llegó el sonido de Yukito besando el móvil y apartó el suyo con rapidez por temor a recibir de verdad ese beso.

Sakura asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina vestida con una camiseta verde demasiado grande, mayor aún del tamaño que solía usar. Xiaolangla miró de arriba abajo, evaluando su atuendo. Iba vestida con ropa suya, la piel impregnada de su olor.

—¿Qué quieres desayunar? —le preguntó con la voz ronca.

De inmediato, se aclaró la garganta cogiendo un vaso de agua y bebiéndoselo de un trago. Era eso o echárselo en los pantalones. Sakura miró la encimera llena de galletas, magdalenas, pan, mermeladas y mantequilla. Sus ojos se detuvieron en un cuenco y no pudo evitar humedecerse los labios. Lo miró de reojo y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Natillas —susurró.

Xiaolang miró hacia las natillas y las cogió. Sonrió, satisfecho; al menos, ahora conocía su gran debilidad y esperaba sacarle provecho. Las dejó sobre la mesa a la que ella se había sentado y se dispuso a prepararse algo él.

—Iremos al pueblo. Está cerca y hay algunas tiendas bastante interesantes de ropa.

Esperó su respuesta, pero Sakura se mantuvo en silencio. —Después te llevaré a comer; puedes elegir tú. —Levantó la cabeza para mirarla cuando la pilló mirándole a él—. ¿Qué?

—Yo... ¿Podría tomar...? —empezó a decir, y señaló la tostada que él tenía entre sus manos, untada con mermelada de frambuesa.

—¿Quieres?

Asintió, dubitativa. Xiaolang buscó un plato y le puso la tostada delante mientras él se preparaba otra.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Era tu desayuno.

—Hay más. Mientras comas no me importa prepararte todas las que quieras.

Sakura tomó la tostada y la acercó a su nariz. Era el olor lo que le había llamado la atención. Ya no se acordaba del dulce aroma que desprendía la mermelada y precisamente la de frambuesa era su favorita. Sintió la mirada de Xiaolang clavada en ella y, por una vez, lo miró a los ojos sin ser obligada a ello. Abrió la boca y dio un bocado a la tostada. Todo su interior se hizo agua al captar el sabor con la lengua. Oyó el tintineo de algo y vio a Xiaolang aferrado a la encimera de la cocina mientras el cuchillo y la tostada andaban en el suelo. Quiso levantarse de la silla, pero la mano extendida de Xiaolang la detuvo.

—Yo..., yo me encargo —murmuró, acuclillado y de espaldas a ella. Ni siquiera había cogido la tostada que estaba en el suelo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Come, por favor —respondió, jadeante.

Tal y como estaba en esos momentos, si la veía morder de nuevo la tostada con esa cara de satisfacción, no dudaría en tumbarla en la mesa y hacerle el amor. Trató de acompasar su respiración para calmar a esa otra parte más al sur y controlarse lo suficiente como para tener un desayuno tranquilo. Nunca había tenido una reacción como ésa, pero teniendo en cuenta que llevaba así desde la noche anterior, era normal pensar que no aguantaría mucho más.

—Shaoran, ¿me llevarás después a casa?

No hizo falta ninguna sesión de relajación, porque toda su excitación se esfumó de repente. ¿Sería bueno que eso ocurriera dos veces seguidas? Cogió la tostada y el cuchillo, y se levantó para mirarla. La tostada ya había desaparecido.

—¿Por qué quieres ir a casa, criatura? No te espera nadie.

—Ésta es tu casa. Te agradezco lo que has hecho, pero no es necesario.

—Yo creo lo contrario. En las pocas horas que llevamos juntos, he conseguido sacarte más conversación que tus compañeros, ¿me equivoco?

—No —murmuró, agachando la cabeza.

—Y más reacciones, ¿verdad?

—Sí —afirmó a regañadientes.

—Pues aún quiero más —sentenció él.

Sakura se quedó callada. Xiaolang no podía saber qué estaría pensando, pero dudaba de que ella se rindiera. Se concentró en terminar de hacerse el desayuno para poder llevarla de compras. Cuando él se sentó a tomarse la tostada, ella había terminado las natillas.

—¿Café?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No, no me gusta.

—¿Chocolate?

—No me apetece. No puedo comer más.

—Tomaremos algo a media mañana en el pueblo.

—No, gracias —respondió, retrayéndose de nuevo—. No quiero ir al pueblo.

—Vamos a ir, y a pasar el día allí. A partir de mañana, habrá una feria con atracciones, ¿te gustan?

—No me gusta la gente. Por favor, Shaoran.

—Me da igual, Sakura. Iremos; hoy, mañana y todos los días durante una semana. Me niego a que nos quedemos encerrados aquí sin un motivo de peso. Y dicho eso, siguió comiendo, a pesar de los resoplidos de ella y su mala cara.

Ya en el pueblo, el dueto se acerco al centro donde había varios comercios, Xiaolang miro de reojo a Sakura:

—¿Adónde quieres ir primero? ¿Peluquería o ropa? —le preguntó Shaoran, apagando el motor del coche. Acababan de aparcar en una calle del pueblo donde, a un lado, se veía una peluquería y, al lado contrario, una tienda de ropa.

—Donde tú quieras... —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Esto no funciona así. Has de elegir tú.

—¿Qué gano yo?

A la mente de él llegó una idea y no pudo evitar extender la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa.

—Elige uno de los sitios y, cuando salgamos, te daré un premio.

—¿Qué premio?

—Dime primero adónde vamos.

—Peluquería. Ahora el premio.

—Sorpresa —contestó, abriendo la puerta del coche. Abandonó el asiento y la dejó a ella dentro.

—¡Shaoran! —gritó hasta ser silenciada por el cierre de la puerta.

Entonces, vio cómo daba la vuelta al coche y abría su puerta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, sonriente.

Se quedó boquiabierta, sin poder replicarle, impactada por los distintos aspectos que estaba conociendo de la personalidad de ese hombre: elegante, paciente, autoritario, divertido, taimado... ¿Podría llegar a conocer más? Negó con la cabeza, lo que llamó la atención de Shaoran, que estaba desabrochándole el cinturón.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —contestó, deteniendo el movimiento de cabeza.

Siempre que estaba cerca de Xiaolang se imaginaba cosas estúpidas, como si no le hubiera dejado claras sus intenciones. Pero en su mente seguían resonando las palabras de él: «Para mí sería el regalo más hermoso tenerte debajo mientras te hago el amor». ¿De verdad quería estar con ella de esa forma?

—Estás muy caliente. ¿Tienes fiebre? —murmuró él.

El vientre de Sakura se contrajo sólo por ese toque tan inocente en su frente. Bajó del coche y se apartó de él para evitar cualquier otro contacto.

—Estoy bien. ¿Podemos acabar con esto?

Xiaolang suspiró, cerró el coche y caminaron juntos hacia la peluquería. La gente se quedaba mirándolos, sobre todo a ella, aunque él intuía el motivo por el cual lo hacían. La miró de reojo. Con esa ropa suya tan holgada y las zapatillas demasiado grandes para sus pies, parecía más una niña vestida de hombre que una mujer. Notó el nerviosismo de Sakura y quiso apaciguarla. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la acercó a él para reconfortarla.

—Te miran por la ropa, criatura —comentó él suavemente.

—Me miran por ir contigo. Pensarán que eres mi padre, o un pervertido.

Xiaolang lanzó una carcajada.

—Si eso es lo que te preocupa, no tengas cuidado. Yo sé quién es la mujer que va a mi lado.

Sakura miró a Shaoran, sorprendida por su reacción. ¿No le importaban los comentarios ni los pensamientos de los demás? No podía creerlo, no después de que la hubiese dejado en aquel baño. Claro que entonces no sabía su edad, y ahora, conociéndola, las cosas estaban de esa manera.

Xiaolang llegó hasta la puerta de la peluquería y la mantuvo abierta para Sakura. Todas las cabezas, que eran de mujer, se volvieron hacia ellos.

—Buenos días, ¿les puedo ayudar en algo? —se ofreció una chica con

la bata de la peluquería.

—Necesita que le arreglen el pelo —contestó Xiaolang antes que Sakura.

—Por supuesto. Ven por aquí, pequeña.

Al punto, Xiaolang se quedó congelado. ¿No se daba cuenta esa chica de que Sakura era una mujer? Por su parte, Sakura agachó la cabeza, derrotada. Ella tenía que lidiar con eso siempre, como si fuese algo natural. Xiaolang gruñó y, atrapando la muñeca de Sakura, hizo que se volviera para asentarle su mano sobre el cuello y besarla en los labios. Con lengua. De forma sexy.

—Te espero aquí, cariño —murmuró, pasando los dedos por los labios de ella.

Sakura intentó dar un paso adelante, pero era como si estuviera flotando en una nube. No sabía si eran sus piernas temblorosas o el suelo lo que se movía, pero agradeció el brazo de la chica como apoyo, hasta alcanzar la silla donde iban a lavarle el pelo. No se atrevía a mirar a las otras mujeres, pero sí podía notar las miradas clavadas en su cara, esperando que levantara la cabeza para preguntarle. La chica le puso una toalla sobre los hombros y cogió el pelo para colocarlo en la pila. Sakura mantuvo los ojos cerrados para hacerle entender que no quería conversación. Dejó que ella le lavara el pelo durante un rato, recreándose en el suave masaje.

Eso también lo echaba de menos. Cuando notó que con la toalla le secaba un poco el pelo, abrió los ojos para saber dónde querría llevarla a continuación.

—Por aquí —le indicó la chica.

Bueno, ahora había optado por no decir nada; algo era. Miró de reojo hacia la entrada donde se suponía que Xiaolang debía esperarla y... La mirada de él la penetró de una punta a otra, estremeciéndola por completo. Estaba atento a cualquier movimiento de ella, cualquier cosa que pudiera molestarla.

—¿Señorita?

—Perdón —se disculpó, siguiendo a la chica y sentándose en la silla.

—¿Cómo le gustaría el pelo, corto o largo? Por delante no puedo hacer mucho, pero por detrás podría mantenerse el largo.

—Me da...

—Sakura —dijo Xiaolang a su espalda. Lo miró a través del espejo que tenía delante y vio su frente arrugada, señal de un claro enfado. Aún seguía sentado en el sofá de la entrada, pero al parecer tenía un buen oído y la había escuchado.

—Una melena corta, por favor —respondió, pensando en el pelo que lucía la vez que ellos se habían conocido.

—Ahora mismo —contestó la peluquera, empezando a cepillarla.

Sin apartar la mirada del espejo, la atención de Sakura no estaba en la peluquera, sino en Shaoran, que, a su vez, estaba mirándola con fijeza. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Qué pensaba que iba a pasar? Apenas se dio cuenta de que el pelo iba tomando forma y adquiriendo el volumen que había perdido por el peso que tenía antes; ella sólo tenía ojos para ver cómo los de Xiaolang se iban oscureciendo, cómo su semblante se ensombrecía y su cuerpo exudaba lujuria. ¿Se estaba excitando por verla con el pelo cortado? Quiso darse la vuelta para mirarlo directamente, pero a punto estuvo de hacer que la peluquera le cortara mal una parte y prefirió no importunarla mientras tuviera unas tijeras en la mano.

No miró otra vez al espejo para escapar de los ojos de Shaoran, pero sí pudo fijarse entonces en el comportamiento de las otras mujeres. Una de

las que estaba más cerca le sonrió, inclinándose hacia ella. —Tu novio es guapísimo —susurró.

Para sorpresa suya, los labios se le curvaron en una sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras; no ya por el hecho de que se hubiese referido a Xiaolang como su novio, sino más bien por ser de Xiaolang de quien hablaban. ¿Por qué su corazón se expandía cuando pensaba en él?

—Gracias —dijo en lugar de sacarla de su error. No era su novia, pero ¿cómo explicar entonces el beso que le había dado antes?

—Seguro que tu ropa ha acabado maltrecha por culpa de él, ¿me equivoco?

La mujer le guiñó el ojo mientras ella asimilaba lo que estaba pretendiendo decir. ¿Pensaba que Xiaolang le había arrancado la ropa? Jadeó al imaginárselo abalanzándose como el lobo de su trasero para arrancarle con las manos la ropa mientras descubría pedazo a pedazo su piel, que pronto cubriría con sus labios para marcarla con su esencia.

—¿Está demasiado caliente?

Una mano en el hombro le hizo levantar la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—El secador, ¿está demasiado caliente? Está muy roja.

—¡Oh!

¿Se había perdido en esa fantasía? ¿Ya no estaba hablando con la otra mujer? Entonces, vio cómo ésta se levantaba de la silla, ya terminada de arreglar, y se encaminaba hacia la salida.

—Está bien. Estaba distraída.

La chica sonrió, quizá sospechando la clase de distracción que había tenido con semejante enrojecimiento.

Tortura. Propiamente dicha. Xiaolang no podía mantenerse más tiempo sentado, ni tampoco con los pantalones puestos. Le apretaban demasiado y lo peor era tener que soportar ahora la compra de ropa, porque quería vérsela puesta antes de salir de la tienda. Cerró los ojos, rememorando el contorno del cuerpo de Sakura, siguiendo con sus manos la silueta, imaginando el cosquilleo en la piel y el calor en las manos de él. Abrió de golpe los ojos para poder calmarse.

Observó que Sakura se levantaba del asiento, y Xiaolang también hizo lo mismo. Pero en cuanto se volvió... Estaba bellísima. Era el mismo corte que llevaba cuando la conoció, con los ojos verdes destellando entre su melena. Se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá, sujetándose con fuerza, para no transigir con lo que su cuerpo quería en ese momento. Ella caminó hacia él frunciendo el ceño. Su rostro se iba cubriendo de incertidumbre, y eso le animó a reponerse. Estaba preocupada por él; podía verlo en esos ojos. Sus ojos.

—Son...

Xiaolang dejó sobre la mesa un billete de cincuenta euros y tiró de Sakura hacia la salida. No le importaba la vuelta; podían quedarse con la diferencia con tal de tener cuanto antes en sus brazos a Sakura. Y en cuanto a la indumentaria... Ardía en deseos de darle la sorpresa que le había prometido, pero, para eso, necesitaba entrar en la tienda de ropa... y ocuparse de varias cosas.

Como había hecho en la peluquería, Xiaolang le abrió la puerta de la tienda de ropa. Sakura esperaba que fuera sólo para coger un conjunto y salir; se sentía incómoda con el corte de pelo, pues sabía que ahora no se podía resguardar tras él. Y encima esa sensación le había hecho que se acercara

más a Xiaolang buscando su protección. ¡A Shaoran! Nada más entrar en la tienda se sintió fuera de lugar. La ropa que veía en primera línea no casaba con ella. Era demasiado..., demasiado pequeña y de colores llamativos. Tal vez en la sección de hombres, los colores fueran más oscuros.

—Ni se te pase por la cabeza que voy a dejarte —murmuró él, con la mano rodeándole la cintura mientras echaba un vistazo por encima a toda la tienda—. Creo que encontraremos varios conjuntos que te sentarán bien.-

—No tengo dinero —dijo ella, apartando la mirada—. No voy a dejar que me compres nada más.

—Como si tuvieras elección —la cortó él.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera responderle, se les acercó una mujer con la típica sonrisa de vendedora. Lucía un vestido rosa palo que parecía transparentarse, pero sólo eso; era de tirantes, y lo llevaba combinado con unos tacones blancos.

—Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarles?

—No —dijo Sakura.

—Sí —la contradijo Shaoran—. Nos gustaría ver la ropa de temporada.

—Claro. Por aquí.

Ambos la siguieron, si bien Sakura se mostraba algo más reticente hacia esos conjuntos tan coloridos.

—¿Buscan algo en especial?

—No, creo que nos arreglaremos bien por aquí. ¿Dónde están los probadores?

La mujer señaló unos cubículos rectangulares con puertas abatibles en madera que no llegaban a cerrar más que la parte central, aunque el problema se salvaba con una cortina interior.

—Llámenme si necesitan algo. Los arreglos son gratuitos si compran.

—Gracias —la despidió Shaoran.

Ella lo miró de una forma que no le gustó demasiado a Sakura, cuyo gesto no pasó desapercibido para Shaoran, aunque no hizo ningún comentario. Cuando se quedaron solos empezó a revisar las perchas mientras Sakura se quedaba de brazos cruzados en medio de la sección.

—¿Te gustan las camisas?

—No me disgustan —contestó sin darle una respuesta que le sirviera.

Xiaolang apartó la mirada de la ropa y la centró en ella, que evitaba el contacto visual.

—Sakura..., quedamos en que darías respuestas firmes.

Ella suspiró.

—Esa ropa no va conmigo.

—Yo creo que sí.

—Iba en otro tiempo. ¿Por qué no coges un chándal y nos vamos? — le sugirió, señalando con la cabeza el lugar donde estaban colgados los de hombres.

—Te hubiera comprado un chándal, pero viendo tu estilo, creo que me inclinaré por un vestido de noche.

Sakura levantó la vista, asombrada por aquel comentario. Los ojos de los dos se cruzaron y se sostuvieron la mirada como si fuera una lucha, pero, muy a su pesar, Sakura fue la primera en apartarla. Xiaolang se concentró de nuevo en la tarea de buscar ropa para ella, mientras Sakura intentaba no ponerse nerviosa. No le gustaban las prendas que había allí porque eran demasiado luminosas, y si ya con ese corte de pelo imaginaban que era una niña, con un atuendo llamativo...

—Sakura —la llamó Shaoran, y ella lo miró—. Pruébate esto.

Le tendió un gran montón de ropa: camisas, vestidos, pantalones, faldas...

—Estás loco... ¿Cómo voy a ponerme eso?-

—Empezando por los brazos o las piernas. Ahora ve al probador. No sé si he acertado bien la talla.

—No voy a dejar que te gastes...

Xiaolang levantó una ceja para acallarla.

—Ajustaremos cuentas después, ¿de acuerdo?

—No —negó con rotundidad—, no quiero que me compres cosas como si estuvieras resarciéndome. Yo no soy una...

—Escúchame bien —la cortó él—. Borra de tu mente esa palabra que ibas a decir —murmuró con seriedad—. No quiero que te sientas de esa manera; no te estoy resarciendo por lo que pasó, y no era mi intención que te vieras así. El dinero no es un problema para mí. Consideré que si pasábamos una semana juntos...-

—Pues nada, no quiero eso, así que...-

—Así que vas a probarte la ropa, y a comprar la que nos guste. Más tarde, ya ajustaremos cuentas, ¿de acuerdo?

—N... —Iba a decirle que no, pero viéndole la cara, se lo pensó mejor —. Me da igual.

—Por una vez, esa respuesta está genial —replicó, sonriendo—. Ahora la ropa; vamos, vamos.

—¿No valen unos vaqueros y una camiseta?

—¿Empezamos la discusión de nuevo?

Sakura agarró la ropa a regañadientes y se dirigió a los probadores. Había tomado la decisión de no pensar más en el dinero; si lo quería tirar, allá él. Cuando estuviera en casa, ya se desharía de las prendas. Xiaolang siguió con la mirada a Sakura para saber dónde se metía. Todavía no habían acabado con la ropa. Iba a comprarle todo un vestuario y no le importaba lo que dijera; para él, verla con esa vestimenta iba a ser todo un lujo. Continuó recorriendo otras partes de la tienda bajo la atenta mirada de la dependienta y cuando se encontró con otro montón de trajes en las manos, mayor que el anterior, se acercó hasta los probadores para ver por qué no salía ella.

—¿Sakura?

—¿Qué?

Ese tono de voz no era bueno.

—¿Te has probado la ropa?

—No me viene.

—¿Demasiado grande?

—No.

—¿Demasiado pequeña? —preguntó, aunque habría jurado que era su talla.

—No.

Xiaolang miró como un bobo la puerta del probador. Esa criatura se iba a enterar. Echó un vistazo a la dependienta y, cuando vio que no miraba, abrió la puerta y corrió la cortina. Sakura se sorprendió a causa de la interrupción; seguía vestida con la misma ropa y el resto estaba echado sobre un baúl que hacía las veces de silla.

—Lo sabía. Ni te la has probado.

—No me viene.

—Eso me lo dices cuando te la vea puesta.

—Ni hablar.

—¡Oh, sí!, ya lo creo. O te quitas tú la ropa, o te la quito yo. Sabes que lo haré.

Sakura abrió la boca para decir algo en el momento en que Xiaolang soltó el montón de prendas que llevaba encima y la acorraló contra la pared del espejo. Sus manos empezaron a subirle la camiseta por los costados.

—Vale, vale. Me la pruebo.

—Eso está mejor —murmuró él, separándose un poco, aunque sin muchas ganas; le apetecía más mantener la postura anterior. Los dos se quedaron quietos, como si esperaran algo.

—Sal fuera —dijo al fin Sakura, rompiendo el silencio.

—No hace falta. Ya te he visto desnuda y así puedo ir comprobando cómo te queda la ropa. Y antes de que busques una excusa, mejor empiezas. Todavía tenemos que ir a más sitios.

Refunfuñando, Sakura se quitó la ropa y cogió lo primero que tenía a mano. Se lo probó sin mirarse, hasta que Xiaolang le pasó otra pieza para conjuntarla. Cuando estuvo vestida por completo, le sonrió y la volteó hacia el espejo.

—Mírate —le conminó al ver que no lo hacía.

—Si te parece que me queda bien, perfecto. ¿No teníamos prisa?

—Sakura, mírate —insistió él.

Ella contempló su figura ataviada con unos pantalones celestes y una camiseta con volantes sencillos, sin mangas, de color verde clarito. Era entallada, de modo que le quedaba muy ajustada a sus formas.

—¿Ves? Ese cuerpo tuyo resplandece con modelos así. ¿Por qué quieres apagarlo con ropa holgada?

—¿Qué más da?

Se encogió de hombros y empezó a quitarse las prendas, hasta que se quedó sólo en ropa interior.

—Ese conjunto nos lo llevamos. Hay que mirar también lencería.

—Ya —dijo, dándole la razón.

Durante más de una hora, Sakura no hizo otra cosa que ponerse y quitarse ropa, según Xiaolang le indicaba. Varias veces tuvo que utilizar la misma pieza con distintos conjuntos, hasta que el montón se redujo a varias prendas descartadas y todo lo demás aceptado. Al menos, no le había hecho probarse la ropa interior, que también la había elegido él.

—Sakura, ¿los vaqueros? —le preguntó Xiaolang desde fuera del probador.

Él se había encargado de colocar la ropa en su sitio y de darle a la dependienta lo que se iban a llevar. Los ojos de la mujer parecieron salirse de sus órbitas al ver tal cantidad de prendas; aún estaba liada calculando la cuenta.

A escondidas de Sakura, Xiaolang había añadido dos vestidos de noche que esperaba que le gustaran. Ahora sólo quedaba que saliera vestida con la ropa que le había dejado dentro para que pudieran irse.

—¿Sakura? —Asomó la cabeza al interior del probador—. ¿No te quedan bien?

Los pantalones le quedaban demasiado holgados en las piernas.

—Ya veo que no. Buscaré unos de otro estilo.

—Da igual.

Xiaolang buscó a la dependienta y, al ver que estaba ocupada, volvió a colarse en el probador y pilló a Sakura desabrochándose los pantalones. Se acercó más a ella y le apartó las manos para reemplazarlas por las suyas.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó con un susurro.

—Es verdad que da igual. Los vaqueros de este estilo tienen la ventaja de ser más cómodos para...

Abrió un poco más los vaqueros y metió la mano por dentro de la ropa interior. Sakura le agarró el brazo.

—¡Shaoran! —exclamó.

Pero él siguió tocando su monte de Venus.

—Para.

—Te debo un premio, ¿lo recuerdas? Voy a dártelo ahora.

—¿Estás de broma?

Xiaolang metió más la mano y le separó los labios mayores para rozarle el botón. —Reconoce que te da morbo —le susurró al oído antes de lamerle el lóbulo—. Mucho, al parecer. Te estás mojando. Sakura abrió la boca; respiraba aceleradamente mientras los dedos masculinos se movían deprisa en su interior. Se sujetó con las manos a los hombros de él y le clavó las uñas. Shaoran, entonces, la empujó hacia el cristal para que sintiera su cuerpo, caliente por lo que estaba haciendo. Sus dedos estaban húmedos por el deseo de ella y su rostro... Era la viva imagen de la pasión, la verdadera Sakura que él quería.

—Mi criatura...

No pudo evitarlo, y la besó mordiéndole el labio inferior, pero sin atreverse a profundizar; sólo era un premio que él mismo se había concedido. Le bajó los pantalones un poco más para mover mejor los dedos e introdujo uno de ellos en su interior, estimulando el clítoris con los otros. Notó que le aprisionaba la mano y que su respiración se aceleraba.

—Córrete, criatura. Deja que te libere...

Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se mordió el labio para evitar gritar. Él siguió moviendo los dedos y la besó en el cuello. Durante unos segundos, ninguno de los dos se movió; dejaron que las sensaciones los embargaran. Xiaolang fue el primero en reaccionar y retiró los dedos, relamiéndose por

el orgasmo de ella. Se colocó bien el pantalón, aguantando la erección que tenía, y pilló a Sakura mirándolo, pero no dijo nada.

—Voy a por otros vaqueros que te vayan mejor y nos vamos. ¿O prefieres una segunda ronda? —Ella murmuró algo, pero él no la entendió

—. ¿Qué has dicho?

—Tu... —empezó a decir, mirando la entrepierna de Xiaolang y enrojeciendo.

—No te preocupes. El premio era para ti.

Abrió la puerta del probador, salió fuera y la dejó sola.

Diez minutos después, abandonaban la tienda cargados con bolsas de ropa. Sakura iba vestida con unos vaqueros en varias tonalidades azules y una camiseta aguamarina con algunos detalles en azul. Muchos se volvían a verla cuando pasaba por su lado.

—Llevaremos esto al coche —le dijo Shaoran.

—¿No nos vamos?

—No. Vamos a comer y a comprar zapatos. Luego, ya veremos.

Sakura se detuvo. Estaba loco; definitivamente. Lo de secuestrarla, comprarle todo eso, que habría costado un dineral, y demás tonterías no eran más que signos de su locura. Xiaolang pasó todas las bolsas a una sola mano y, con la otra, le cogió la suya y la hizo caminar a su lado. Irían juntos a la locura.

Bueno chicas, aquí esta el nuevo chapi. Muchas gracias por la aceptación de esta adaptación del libro de Kayla leiz y por sus reviews, me encanta leer lo que opinan de la novela espero leerlas en la siguiente entrega de mañana, ya entramos en la recta final de la novela

Saludos


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer, Rendición libro de Kayla Leiz, y Card Captor Sakura le pertenece a Clamp, es una adaptación de una de mis historias favoritas y quiero que la conozcan, salvo por algunos agregados que le voy a hacer porque siento que algunas ideas de la autora quedaron inconclusos (o porque el programa donde lo leo lo borro) los agregue yo sin animo de lucro. esta historia es muy buena y deseo que la conozcan , uso un poco el nombre chino de Shaoran (Li Xiao lang) porque el protagonista realmente se llama Wolf, la protagonista Shanie, si quieren saber como se llaman realmente los personajes pueden preguntarme. **

**Advertencia: esta novela tiene escenas subidas de tono (conocidas como Lemon) si no les gustan pueden bajar el cursor hasta casi el final de algunos episodios, es para mayor de 18 años o si eres un adolescente con criterio maduro y amplio adelante, pero quedas advertido. Hago algunos guiños a la serie de CCS por algunos nombres.**

**Bueno sin mas preámbulos disfruten la historia **

**Rendición**

**Capítulo 8**

**Me niego a enamorarme de ti, pero no puedo evitarlo. **

En la noche regresaron a la casa de Shaoran, y este contacto a Yukito para que su "invitada" hablara con el:

—¿Cómo estás, corazón?

—Bien, Yukito —respondió Sakura, sentada en el salón de Xiaolang con las piernas levantadas. Estaba agotada.

Después de haber ido a la peluquería y a comprar ropa, la había llevado a tomar un refresco y, nada más acabarlo, se habían dirigido a una zapatería. Allí, tras decir que calzaba un treinta y siete, un número más de niña que de mujer, se tuvo que probar varias docenas de zapatos, hasta que Xiaolang se sintió satisfecho y le indicó cuál era la ropa que combinaba con cada par en concreto.

Al final, habían salido de la tienda con cinco o seis bolsas de zapatos, ya no lo sabía. Y cuando creía que se había acabado, la había hecho caminar hasta un restaurante, donde habían comido todo lo imaginable. Al salir, en lugar de volver a casa tras una mañana ajetreada, la había llevado a un salón de belleza, donde, durante dos horas, la habían depilado, maquillado, vuelto a peinar, y mil cosas que no recordaba.

—Corazón, ¿seguro? No te noto contenta.

—¿Y cómo quieres que esté? No puedo volver a mi casa.

Yukito emitió un sonido extraño.

—¿Cómo puedes llamar casa a eso? He estado ahí, y que sepas que

Xiaolang y yo vamos a redecorarla. ¡Eso no es una casa!

—Haced lo que queráis. Cuando vuelva, ya pondré las cosas a mi gusto.—

Sakura, corazón mío, ¿Dónde está la chica que me encandiló el día de la entrevista? No puedes ser tan dura contigo misma.

—¿Y qué os cuesta a vosotros dejarme en paz? Xiaolang se ha gastado un montón de dinero en mí para sentirse mejor por lo que me hizo, como si pudiera comprar mi perdón. Y los dos creéis que sois hadas madrinas que vais a cambiarme para ser guapa, atractiva y..., y menos niña. Pues vais listos.

Ya estaba; ya lo había dicho.

Hacía tiempo que Sakura no se daba cuenta de cómo podía perder la paciencia y soltarlo todo, y de pronto, había pasado. Ahora se sentía ligera, como si se hubiera quitado una carga. Esperaba que Yukito se pusiera de su parte y fuera a recogerla.

—¿Sakura?

—¿Sí?

Resultaba esperanzador. Su tono de voz era más apremiante.

—Si esto lo ha conseguido en veinticuatro horas, no quiero saber cómo serás dentro de una semana.

Todas las ilusiones de la joven se desvanecieron.

—Míralo, Sakura. Hacía meses que no te oía quejarte, ni hablar tanto,

ni exponer tus opiniones, y ahora...

—Oye, Yukito, escucha...

Pero por más que Sakura lo intentó, fue incapaz de escucharla. Varias veces se planteó colgarle.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Shaoran, que salía de la ducha, esa vez vestido.

—Yukito... —contestó ella, como si eso respondiera a todo.

Xiaolang le pidió el móvil y escuchó a su amigo soltando incoherencias.

—Yukito, corta el rollo.

—¿Shaoran? ¿Y Sakura?

—En el sofá de mi casa. Estabas hablando solo.

—¡No digas tonterías, cariño! Hablaba con ella.

—Ya, seguro.

Sakura había dejado el teléfono encima del sofá y andaba con un libro en las manos.

—¿Has dicho todo lo que querías? —

—Pues no. No le he preguntado adónde habéis ido, qué habéis visto, qué hay de cena, si necesita algo, si... ¿Se puede poner? — Xiaolang le pasó el teléfono a Sakura para que siguiera conversando con

Yukito. Durante más de media hora estuvo contestando todas las preguntas que el otro le hacía y, estando Xiaolang delante, más de una vez había tenido que rectificar para que éste no tomara cartas en el asunto si daba una de sus típicas respuestas.

Mientras, Xiaolang iba de un lado para otro, preparando la cena y echándole vistazos a Sakura para que no hiciera de las suyas. Ya le había llamado la atención por algunos gestos o contestaciones y, más de una vez, se había planteado darle un escarmiento, para que aprendiera lo que podía pasarle si seguía por ese camino. Todavía se acordaba del orgasmo que le había provocado en la tienda de ropa. Sus dedos cosquilleaban con sólo recordarlo y le pedían que volviera a tocarla, para satisfacer así su deseo de ella. Ninguna mujer lo había excitado como Sakura y tenerla cerca era una prueba de fuego. Quería hacer bien las cosas, pero cada minuto que pasaba las dificultades para mantener las manos fuera de ella eran mayores. Vio que Sakura le pasaba el móvil. Frunció el ceño porque comprobó que la llamada aún seguía.

—Yukito quiere hablar contigo.

Xiaolang cogió el móvil y lo acercó a su oído. —¿Yukito?

—¡Sabía que serías capaz de hacerla reaccionar! —le gritó. Tuvo que separarse del teléfono. Se alejó de Sakura y se fue a la cocina, donde tenía la comida a medio hacer.

—Yukito, te oigo bien si no gritas, ¿lo sabes, tío?

—Perdona, cariño. Es que hablar con Sakura de esa manera... ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo hacía?

—Un año, sí, lo sé.

—¡Ay!, perdona corazón, no seas quisquilloso. Pero está que trina. ¿Qué le has hecho?

—No pensaba que se cansaría tanto por estar todo el día de compras, y ahora anda agotada. Tiene agujetas en todo el cuerpo.

—No me extraña. Ella no se ha movido mucho últimamente, Shaoran; tenlo en cuenta para cuando vayáis a... Tú ya me entiendes —dijo, y le dejó un sonoro beso.

—¡Yukito! Deja de mandar besos.

—¡Pero si no llegan! Claro que si quieres que te los dé personalmente... Mira que voy a tu casa. No me...

—Tú, quietecito donde estés.

Por un momento, ambos se quedaron en silencio. —¿Qué tal la ves?

—Está cabreada, pero parece que algo contenta también; no sabría qué decirte. Le noto un pequeño cambio, pero sigue queriendo ser como hasta ahora y es lo que se debe cambiar.

—Ha pasado poco tiempo, pero sé que la Sakura que conocemos está ahí dentro queriendo salir. Puedo verlo en sus ojos.

Yukito se quedó callado. Su amigo no se portaba así con nadie, salvo que le importara lo suficiente. Como él ya sabía, Xiaolang se había enamorado de Sakura.

—Me ha pedido algunas cosas, ¿puedo llevárselas?

—¿Qué te ha pedido?

—Algunas cosas femeninas... Tú no lo entenderías.

—¿Algo que sea exclusivo de ella? ¿Algo que necesite de su casa?

—Bueno..., me ha dicho que le llevara su dinero. Salvo eso, el resto es fácil de encontrar en un supermercado.

—Entonces, no hace falta. Le he dicho que ya ajustaríamos cuentas. No quiero que gaste dinero.

—Pero Shaoran, cariño, parece que la estés comprando para que se sienta mejor. En eso sí que le doy la razón a ella —Xiaolang gruñó—. Si te sientes mejor, haced una lista con el dinero que se va gastando y después ya decidiréis cómo se reparte. ¿No es mejor eso que estar discutiendo?

—Yukito, tengo dinero de sobra. ¿Por qué no puedo compartirlo con ella?

—Principalmente..., porque todavía no es tu mujer, corazón. Cortéjala, y a lo mejor, después de esta semana, os olvidáis de las cuentas esas.

—Hijo de puta... —masculló Shaoran.

—¡Ay, mi amor!, yo también te quiero —soltó Yukito antes de que los dos se echaran a reír—. Si pasa algo, llámame, ¿vale?

—Descuida. Vamos a cenar ahora y seguramente pronto a la cama; se la ve cansada.

—Ten cuidado. Sakura es tan frágil...

—Lo sé. Buenas noches, Yukito.

—¿Buenas noches? ¡Ah, no!, no te equivoques corazón. Tú te irás a dormir, pero yo tengo por delante una bonita noche llena de tíos buenos que están esperándome. —

Xiaolang puso los ojos en blanco. —Pues buena caza.

—¡Eso!

Xiaolang colgó el móvil y lo enchufó para cargarlo. Después de haber estado hablando tanto tiempo, no quería quedarse sin batería si lo necesitaban. Se asomó al salón para saber lo que hacía Sakura. Seguía tumbada en el sofá, de donde no se había movido desde que habían llegado y habían soltado las bolsas. Debían colocarlas, pero ya habría tiempo para eso.

—Sakura...

Ella movió la cabeza, siguiendo su voz. Cuando sus ojos verdes se centraron en él, casi perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos. —¿Por qué no te duchas y te pones algo más cómodo mientras termino la cena? —

Sin dirigirle la palabra, ella se levantó del sofá, se fue hacia la que era su habitación y, tras coger ropa, se metió en al baño. Xiaolang se quedó pensativo. ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? ¿Le pasaba algo? Tal vez la conversación con Yukito hubiera sido demasiado, pero por lo que había escuchado no había sido nada del otro mundo. ¿Quizás había sido pedirle demasiado? Ya estaba intranquilo por no saber qué podía estar pasando por esa cabecita.

Intentó concentrarse en la cena, pero al ser ésta ligera no le ocupó mucho tiempo y minutos después tenía los platos dispuestos en la mesa del salón y estaba esperándola a ella. Al final, se levantó, incapaz de aguardar más, y fue hacia el baño.

—Sakura, ¿te queda mucho?

—No —respondió ella.

—La cena está lista. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Ya voy.

A Xiaolang no le pasó por alto que no le había respondido la pregunta. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó. Estaba considerando si debía abrir la puerta y preguntarle directamente cuando ésta se abrió y Sakura apareció con una camiseta puesta pero sin pantalones, y el pelo recogido en una coleta alta.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Eso quería preguntarte yo a ti —dijo, devolviéndole la pregunta. La figura de Sakura con el pelo recogido le producía descargas en todo su cuerpo.

—¿Podría irme a casa mañana?

—Sabes que no; quedamos en una semana.

Sakura lo esquivó y se fue a su habitación.

—Tú quedaste en una semana. Yukito sólo me pidió el favor de que te acompañara.

—Reconoce que te lo estás pasando bien.

—¿Viendo cómo me compras? Sí, claro. Genial. Tanto tú como Yukito tenéis unas ideas estupendas —respondió con sarcasmo.

Xiaolang suspiró. —Vale. Tú ganas. Sumaremos las facturas y estableceremos el tanto por ciento que debe pagar cada uno. Pero con dos condiciones.

—¿Cuáles?

—Primera, no se mira el dinero que cueste; si quiero comprar algo para ti, o para mí, se compra. Segunda, como ahora no tienes dinero, seguiré pagando yo, y después me lo devuelves a plazos, sin intereses ni nada de eso. ¿De acuerdo? —

Sakura lo pensó. Era incapaz de consentir que él hiciera lo que quisiera con su dinero, y la conversación con Yukito aún la había dejado más preocupada por el tema. Ahora la propuesta era más interesante y le permitiría no sentirse mal si, cuando volviera a casa, tiraba la ropa a la basura.

—Hecho.

—Pues ahora a cenar. ¿Te apetece una película?

—Me da... —Se acordó justo a tiempo de que no debía utilizar esa respuesta—. Lo que tú quieras.

Xiaolang se acercó más a ella y la arrinconó contra la pared.

—Prueba otra vez, criatura.

Sakura trató de moverse, pero él dejó caer el cuerpo y ella se quedó quieta. Ya había probado cómo se sentía cuando ese cuerpo se excitaba. —Sí, sí a ti te gusta —respondió con rapidez.

—¿Ves como así es mejor?

En cuanto Xiaolang se separó un poco, Sakura se apresuró a ponerse fuera de su alcance.

Al final, no vieron la película durante la cena, sino que la dejaron para después; según Shaoran, junto con un buen bol de palomitas, sería una manera estupenda de terminar la noche. Mientras cenaban, quiso romper un poco más el hielo hablando de la librería y cómo lo veía todo, y de su discoteca y los cambios acontecidos. Parecía una conversación normal, aunque no le sacara mucho a ella. Lo que sí intuía era que quería hablar, que tenía ideas, opiniones, formas de ver las cosas que no mostraba, aunque sus ojos lo dieran a entender. Se negaba a abrirse y él intentaba que lo hiciera.

—¿Qué te apetece? —le preguntó Shaoran, dejando sobre la mesa una fuente enorme de palomitas recién hechas al estilo casero, con olla y aceite, más sabrosas que cualesquiera otras.

—¿No ganas peso? —le dijo, mirando con incredulidad la fuente.

—En tu caso, si ganas, te vendrán bien. Ahora dime, ¿qué género te gusta más?

—No tengo predilección; el que quieras tú.

—¡Venga! No me creo que te dé igual el género. No hay de todo, pero tengo una buena colección. ¿Qué quieres: amor, comedia, misterio, animación, terror?

—Hace meses que no veo la televisión; no sé ni lo que está de moda.

—Vale; luego no te quejes.

Xiaolang es cogió una película, la puso en el lector y se sentó junto a Sakura, que se sintió en tensión de inmediato. Después, cogió la fuente de palomitas y empezó a comer mientras la película comenzaba.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que la quite?

—No... —respondió Sakura desde detrás de un cojín.

—Pero si así no la ves.

—Yo me entero —replicó ella, aferrándose al cojín después del grito desgarrador que había salido de la televisión. Estaban viendo una película de terror y, a los diez minutos, Sakura había recurrido al cojín como modo de protección para no ver lo que pudiera darle miedo. Varias veces le había dicho él de cambiarla, pero, tozuda como era, no daba su brazo a torcer. Así, la película había seguido, y Xiaolang notaba a Sakura cada vez más cerca, como si quisiera que la protegiera. Era tierno pensar de esa manera.

—¿Quieres palomitas?

—Sí.

Él le acercó la fuente, y ella trató de cogerlas a tientas, porque con el cojín por en medio no las veía. Echó un vistazo a la película y, cuando parecía que estaba tranquila, apartó el cojín y cogió el bol para comer mientras seguía el argumento.

—No sé cómo puedes verla así. Te pierdes lo mejor.

—Eso es según el gusto de cada cual —repuso ella.

Xiaolang se incorporó y cogió otro puñado de palomitas, y fue justo en ese momento cuando una escena de la película los sobresaltó tanto que la fuente cayó al suelo y las palomitas que quedaban se esparcieron. Sakura se había abrazado a Xiaolang y había enterrando su cabeza en él, y la banda sonora de la película le decía que todavía había imágenes desagradables en la pantalla.

—Tranquila..., no es real —le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, la abrazaba con el otro brazo y contenía la risa por semejante reacción. Como el sofá era grande, cada uno había estado tumbado sobre un reposabrazos, pero, en ese momento, Sakura se encontraba encima de Shaoran, echada a todo lo largo.

—Avísame cuando pase —murmuró, con la cara en el pecho de él.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Shaoran. Estaba bien donde estaba; no tenía intención de avisarla para que se apartara. En un primer momento, supuso que, atenta como estaba al sonido, sabría cuándo apartarse, pero, en lugar de eso, había seguido en la misma postura. Él le acariciaba el pelo, la espalda, los brazos... La tenía a su disposición, y ella parecía sentirse a gusto. Xiaolangsiguió viendo la película, cautivado como estaba por su género favorito. Era una lástima que a Sakura no le gustara, pues pasarse tres cuartas partes de película con un cojín delante, no era divertido. Durante un rato todo siguió igual, pero la respiración de Sakura, el latido de su corazón y el cansancio que también sentía empezaron a hacer mella en él, pese a lo interesante de la película, y comenzó a dar cabezadas, de las que se despertaba cuando alguien gritaba. En una de ésas, se movió un poco, y Sakura protestó, revolviéndose y abrazándolo más. Él la arropó con su brazo y continuó con la película, aunque bajó el volumen de la televisión para no molestarla. Minutos después, los dos

estaban dormidos profundamente, abrazados el uno al otro.

Esa noche fue la primera en la que el sueño de ambos no fue interrumpido por pesadillas. Con el solo latir del corazón del otro, se mantuvieron en esa postura, hasta que la luz del sol les dio de lleno. La primera en notarlo fue Sakura, que protestó. En cuanto lo hizo, Xiaolangse movió y la abrazó más fuerte, como si reaccionara ante las molestias de ella. Sin embargo, cuando un rayo de sol lo iluminó a él, abrió los ojos. Sakura estaba encogida en su pecho y lo abrazaba. Miró el reloj de muñeca y se sorprendió.

¿Cuántos meses hacía que no era capaz de dormir toda la noche? Se sentía totalmente descansado y lleno de energía; más aún, estaba henchido de felicidad al tenerla a su lado. Intentó moverse despacio, para dejar que ella durmiera durante más tiempo. Lentamente, se liberó de sus manos, intentando que no se percatara. Al hacerlo, no contó con que, como él, también Sakura necesitaba tenerlo cerca, así que cuando la joven notó que él se apartaba, se acercó más. Entonces, Xiaolang perdió el equilibrio y se precipitó del sofá al suelo cubierto aún de palomitas.

El golpe fue lo suficiente fuerte como para despertar a Sakura, que lo miró perpleja desde su posición más elevada.

—¿Qué haces?

—Probar la dureza del suelo —respondió él, levantándose.

—¿Y está duro? —inquirió ella, siguiéndolo con la mirada.

—Tan duro como una parte de mí —repuso, y ese comentario hizo que Sakura apartara la mirada y se mordiera el labio inferior—. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Sí..., la verdad es que sí. ¿Cómo acabó la película? —Ni loco iba a decirle que también él se había quedado dormido viéndola—. ¿Por qué sigue encendida la televisión?

Xiaolang miró la tele con el logo del lector del DVD parpadeando y maldijo por dentro.

—¿Eh...? Antes estaba viendo el menú —contestó, esperando que la respuesta la satisficiera.

La vio moverse y, antes de que los pies tocaran el suelo, le pidió que se detuviera, para no pisar más las palomitas. Fue hasta la cocina y allí cogió un recogedor y una escoba. Cuando regresó, se encargó de limpiar el estropicio, pese a que ella se brindó reiteradamente a hacerlo. Después de

revisar varias veces el resultado y cerciorarse de que el suelo había quedado limpio, Xiaolangle permitió bajar del sofá. La mañana transcurrió tranquila, sin sobresaltos. Prepararon el desayuno mientras conversaban un poco más animadamente y, después, aunque él tenía esperanzas de que ella se hubiera olvidado, hicieron cuentas para saber cuánto dinero llevaban gastado. Al menos, había tenido la picardía de pedir que los vestidos de noche se los cobraran aparte, para evitar tener que dividir el coste. Esperaba que antes de que acabara la semana podría convencerla para que no le devolviera nada.

—Sakura, ¿te apetece ir a algún sitio?

Ella levantó la cabeza de la estantería; había estado revisando los libros que, días atrás, le habían servido a él para pasar las horas de la noche. Su rostro era la viva imagen del asombro y el pavor. ¿Por qué no quería salir? En ese momento, llevaba unos pantalones y una camiseta que hacían

juego con sus ojos. Su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta.

—¿Salir? —La voz se le había quebrado al decirlo.

—Sí, por supuesto. ¿Acaso creías que te iba a tener encerrada todo el día? —No hizo falta que le respondiera; ya lo hacía su cara de pocos amigos—. ¿Te apetece algún sitio en especial?

Xiaolang vio cómo miraba la puerta de salida, las ventanas y, finalmente, el baño. No iba a... Echó a correr tras Sakura un segundo después de que ella lo hiciera, y cuando la atrapó, la levantó por los aires, a pesar de los intentos que hizo ella por soltarse. Al menos, no había gritado, lo cual ya era algo. La llevó hasta el sofá, la tiró encima y se cruzó de brazos delante de ella. Su gesto era idéntico al de Sakura, salvo por esos mofletes hinchados.

La joven sopló hacia arriba para apartar de su cara un mechón de pelo que le caía por delante y lo miró. Ahora sí que parecía una niña de verdad.

—¿Seguimos hablando como personas mayores, o te tengo que atar?

—¿Qué manía tienes con la calle? Se está muy bien aquí —se defendió ella.

Xiaolang se acuclilló.

—Pero hay que salir. Tienes que ver que afuera hay cosas bonitas por las cuales vivir, criatura. No puede ser que estés encerrada siempre.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Porque sé que no es tu naturaleza. ¿Acaso no te lo pasaste bien ayer?

—No.

La rotundidad le hizo echarse a reír. Tenía razón; muy bien no se lo había pasado. Había estado la mayor parte del tiempo pendiente de la reacción de los demás, de ver si la miraban, de esconderse. Se había tensado cada vez que habían salido de una tienda, y eso había que eliminarlo de algún modo. Una idea le pasó por la cabeza.

—Coge tus cosas, ¿o quieres cambiarte?

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó, temerosa.

—Ponte las zapatillas de deporte —dijo como única respuesta.

Xiaolang esperó de pie a que Sakura se levantara y se dirigiera a su habitación. Fue detrás de ella por si se le ocurría la idea de encerrarse en el baño. Cuando se hubo puesto las zapatillas, la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella.

—¿Adónde me llevas, Shaoran?

—Ya lo verás —repuso con una sonrisa.

En ese lugar no se fijaría en las reacciones de los demás..., sino en las suyas.

Xiaolang dejó que se empapara bien del ambiente y de lo que tenía por delante porque no pensaba irse de allí hasta que no lo probara todo. Y eso quería decir estar tres o más horas de un lado para otro. Vigiló de cerca el lenguaje no verbal de Sakura, sus objeciones en algunos casos, y tomó nota de hasta dónde podía empujarla. Tenía claro que, si las cosas no iban bien, tendría que darle un poco de descanso e intentarlo más suavemente, pero sus días se acabarían y no quería que volviera a su rutina siendo la misma que era ahora. Ni siquiera quería pensar en tener que liberarla; la casa estaría muy fría sin su presencia.

Sakura no podía creer dónde estaba. ¡La había llevado a un parque de atracciones! Sin duda, era un sitio para ir con niños... ¿Era ella una niña? Observó varias atracciones, escondiendo el hecho de que pudieran gustarle o no, y clavó la vista en él con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Soy una niña?

—¿No dices que todos se te quedan mirando porque pareces una niña? —la atacó él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Aquí seguro que ni se fijan en ti ni te dicen nada.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Le acababa de echar en cara sus argumentos para no salir de casa con la excusa de llevarla a sitios de niños para que así se sintiera bien?

—Vamos a montarnos en todas las atracciones que podamos y comeremos por aquí. Dicen que algunos puestos están bastante bien. ¿Te gusta el picante?-

Ella no respondió, clavada como estaba en el suelo, a pesar de que él se había movido. Por una parte, Xiaolang tenía razón; su complejo de tener la apariencia de una niña, en realidad, regía su vida. Y desde el rechazo en la discoteca...

—Sakura...

Notó la calidez de la mano de Xiaolang acariciándole la mejilla y cerró los ojos, moviendo la cabeza para que la acunara esa mano grande y tierna que la hacía sentir tan bien.

—¿Vamos?

Abrió los ojos, respiró hondo y echó a andar. Mejor acabar con eso. Total, los días iban pasando y podría deshacerse de esa cómoda y bonita ropa, dejar crecer su pelo para ocultar su rostro y volver a su casa fría y sin la presencia de Shaoran. Su corazón dio un vuelco ante esa idea y tuvo que detenerse. Expulsó de su mente los pensamientos que habían llegado a su cabeza y se obligó a no pensar.

—¿Primera parada? —preguntó Shaoran, señalando un tiovivo de caballos que subían y bajaban, donde los niños gritaban extasiados con el movimiento de las figuras. Sakura lo miró con cara de considerarlo un loco, y eso fue suficiente para que siguieran caminando. Xiaolang prefería estar loco a dejar perder la oportunidad de que ella se diera cuenta de que nadie la miraría como si fuera una niña. Una. Dos. Tres. Muchas fueron las atracciones a las que subieron.

En algunas no los dejaron entrar, sobre todo a él, por ser demasiado alto o grande. Ella no había tenido tanta suerte y en unas cuantas la había obligado a subir sola con los niños. Todavía recordaba la pregunta que un niño, al bajar, le había hecho a su madre:

—Mamá, mamá..., ¿por qué esa mujer se monta en un columpio de niños?

Nunca se había parado a pensar que los propios niños se daban cuenta de su verdadera edad y que los mayores no reparaban en ella. De hecho, después de haber pasado la primera hora en tensión, fijándose en la cara de los demás y en lo que pensarían al verla allí, empezó a divertirse y a permitirse el lujo de tranquilizarse y dejar de pensar en los otros, en si llamaría demasiado la atención o en si alguien tendría pensamientos de cualquier clase en relación con ella.

Durante la comida, que consistió en una hamburguesa con patatas, se había mostrado un poco más abierta con Shaoran. Conversaron sobre libros, y él se quedó impresionado porque conociera la mayoría de los títulos que tenía en casa. Al parecer, los había leído, pese a que su propio amigo juraba que ya no despertaban la curiosidad de Sakura. También consiguió sonsacarle un poco más de información sobre sus gustos, aunque en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a

replegarse prefirió cambiar el tema de conversación, y también la actividad. Volvieron a las atracciones, ya que les quedaban unas pocas aún.

Durante casi dos horas más, Xiaolang la tuvo dando vueltas por barcos piratas, casas embrujadas, montañas rusas e instalaciones por el estilo. Hasta habían estado con caballos y ponis, y ella había montado, a pesar de poner objeciones. Allí sí que se sintió incómoda al creer que la considerarían una niña. Sin embargo, el enfado se le pasó pronto al verlo aparecer con algodón de azúcar, un manjar que había mencionado involuntariamente en cierto momento. Él lo recordó y lo utilizó para que se le pasase el disgusto y lo perdonara. De hecho, Sakura notó que la actitud de Xiaolang cambió a partir de entonces, como si hubiese entendido que lo había hecho mal y no quisiera equivocarse de nuevo. Por eso, ella, a fin de romper un poco la tensión que lo embargaba, le pidió por primera vez, de forma algo tímida e indecisa, entrar en una atracción. La verdad era que se estaba portando demasiado bien con ella como para hacer que se sintiera mal, o eso pensó, sin dejar que la perturbaran otras cosas. La atracción que escogió fue un castillo hinchable que, según parecía, estaba vacío. Pagaron la entrada y se metieron dentro, ayudándose el uno al otro a mantener el equilibrio, algo de por sí complicado debido a la superficie tan inestable que pisaban.

En un momento dado, Xiaolang tiró de Sakura sin avisarla, y eso hizo que ella se desestabilizara y cayera al suelo. Lo miró con sorpresa por lo que había hecho y se dio cuenta de que él no se arrepentía; por el contrario, huyó de su lado con una sonrisa en el rostro, una expresión que ella quería borrar a toda costa.

Sakura se levantó y dio unos pequeños saltitos para acortar la distancia entre los dos. Cuando tuvo a Xiaolang lo bastante cerca, dio un brinco y lo empujó por detrás, de modo que él cayó de bruces y rebotó en la superficie del castillo. Intentó levantarse tratando de mantener el equilibrio, pero al no estar acostumbrado, su cuerpo parecía no responderle, y una y otra vez se encontraba en el suelo, botando como una pelota sin rumbo fijo.

Sentada en la lona, Sakura notaba las vibraciones de las caídas de Xiaolang porque movían todo el castillo. Ella, al menos, tenía su cuerpo bien controlado y contemplaba la escena con diversión. La situación le parecía tan graciosa que no reparó en que empezaba a reírse a carcajadas de los intentos de Xiaolang por recuperar su dignidad y los improperios que éste lanzaba. Todo su cuerpo se reía. Su risa brotaba de lo más profundo y, como si le quitara un peso de encima, la hacía más y más ligera.

Xiaolang escuchó la risa de Sakura como si fuera la risa de un ángel. Ya no le importaba estar cayéndose, o botando, o retorciéndose y peleando por recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Desde el mismo momento en que la oyó reírse, su cuerpo se había estremecido y ya sólo tenía ojos para ella. Era su droga particular; verla sentada en el castillo, riéndose sin importarle nada, con los ojos fijos en él, le causó tal felicidad que no quería que acabara nunca. Como pudo, se movió hacia ella y se apoyó en sus hombros. De esta forma, consiguió que se tumbara en el suelo, y él cayó encima. Al

momento, Sakura tuvo un nuevo ataque de risa. Xiaolang vio de cerca cómo se le saltaban las lágrimas y caían por sus mejillas; no podía parar de reír. Las carcajadas se volvieron adictivas y acabaron por contagiarle a él. Los dos, tendidos sobre el castillo, abrazados para no moverse demasiado, dejaron

que la risa los llenara. Pero, para Shaoran, oírla reír, cuando sabía que no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, era un paso muy grande. Y ese paso lo acercaba más al corazón de Sakura.

No pudo evitar besarla, aunque con ello acallara la risa que llegaba hasta sus ojos y los dotaba de un brillo especial. Le acunó con su mano la mejilla para llevarla a su ritmo, para mecerla de la forma que él quería, para hacerla sentir diferente, amada, deseada, única. Humedeció con su lengua los labios para succionarlos muy suavemente con pequeños pellizcos que iban acercándole más a ella. La lengua de Sakura sobresalía como si lo buscara, tímida, aunque no lograba dar el paso. Pero no le importaba, porque si ella no se decidía, él se encargaría de hacerlo. Rozó con su punta la de ella para que disfrutara de ese brevísimo contacto.

Entonces, se separó sin exigirle más, mirándola a los ojos, que lo observaban de una manera diferente. Y ahí, en el fondo de esos ojos, vio a su criatura..., a su Sakura.

espero que les haya gustado, como dije en el anterior capitulo ya estamos entrando en la recta final de Rendición. Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegro que les guste la historia de Kayla leiz, que por tanto no es mía, solo la adapte para que la conocieran como he venido recalcando porque a mi me encanto y creo que es una historia muy buena

Bueno chicas espero leerlas en la siguiente entrega

Chaito


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer, Rendición libro de Kayla Leiz, y Card Captor Sakura le pertenece a Clamp, es una adaptación de una de mis historias favoritas y quiero que la conozcan, salvo por algunos agregados que le voy a hacer porque siento que algunas ideas de la autora quedaron inconclusos (o porque el programa donde lo leo lo borro) los agregue yo sin animo de lucro. esta historia es muy buena y deseo que la conozcan , uso un poco el nombre chino de Shaoran (Li Xiao lang) porque el protagonista realmente se llama Wolf, la protagonista Shanie, si quieren saber como se llaman realmente los personajes pueden preguntarme. **

**Advertencia: esta novela tiene escenas subidas de tono (conocidas como Lemon) si no les gustan pueden bajar el cursor hasta casi el final de algunos episodios, es para mayor de 18 años o si eres un adolescente con criterio maduro y amplio adelante, pero quedas advertido. Hago algunos guiños a la serie de CCS por algunos nombres.**

**Bueno sin mas preámbulos disfruten la historia, hay lemon en este episodio **

**Rendición**

**Capítulo 9**

**Te amo y te pierdo en el proceso**

Le resultaba extraño. Sakura se abrazó a sí misma, contemplando el amanecer desde la ventana del salón. Vestida sólo con un pantalón corto que apenas le cubría lo que debía y una camiseta de manga tres cuartos, ambas piezas en rojo, se había despertado y había salido de su habitación sin hacer ruido un par de horas antes. Desde el beso en el castillo hinchable habían pasado dos días, y la actitud de él era más distante. No era que hubiese habido un cambio en su forma de ser, seguía siendo el mismo, pero, a la vez, lo notaba diferente. Esos días la había llevado a multitud de sitios, la mayoría llenos de gente, y apenas habían tenido un momento para estar a solas. Todavía le costaba muchísimo abrirse, y más aún contestar de otra forma que no fuera la habitual, lo cual había hecho que se ganara algún que otro castigo por parte de Shaoran, aunque la palabra _castigo _no era precisamente algo que pudiera emplearse para calificar lo que le hacía.

Sakura se tocó los labios con las yemas, recordando los besos de Shaoran. Cada uno era mejor que el anterior e incomparable con el siguiente. De vez en cuando, pensaba que se estaba haciendo adicta a esos besos. Pero no eran sólo los besos..., era todo él, un hombre que destilaba poder, que andaba como si los apartara a todos de su camino. Un hombre así no podía estar con alguien frágil, pequeño e insignificante. Una mujer de aspecto infantil no era la apropiada para estar a su lado.

Pensó en lo que él había conseguido. En unos pocos días, empezaba a parecer otra. Su ropa ya no era la misma y su pelo... Enredó en su dedo un rizo de su melena mientras recordaba que la noche anterior ella le había respondido directamente, sin evasivas; una pregunta sencilla y una respuesta que se correspondía con su estado de ánimo en ese momento. No había caído en la cuenta hasta más tarde: le había dicho lo que quería de verdad; había elegido algo, cuando hacía meses que eso no pasaba. Y era gracias a él. Agitó la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y se obligó a hacer cualquier cosa que la distrajera. Lo que fuera.

Xiaolang gruñó en la cama después de buscar a tientas algo y, segundos después, darse cuenta de que no estaba. Le hacía falta Sakura a su lado para dormir bien. Sus dedos toparon con el teléfono móvil y se quejó, recordando lo que había hecho.

—Condenado Yukito... —masculló, echándose el brazo por encima de los ojos.

Después de salir con Sakura y volver a casa tras la cena, los dos habían estado hablando y tomando una copa mientras disfrutaban de la mutua compañía. Y, por primera vez, había notado a su criatura más cercana, como si se abriera de nuevo... La había sentido tan viva... Era un gran progreso. Por la noche, una vez se había despedido de ella y se había cerciorado de que estaba dormida, pues no se fiaba de que pudiera hacer una de las suyas, se había metido en la habitación, y justo en ese momento, había empezado a sonar el móvil. Había mirado la hora; eran las tres de la mañana... Lo que no le había sentado nada bien había sido que al mirarla de nuevo había descubierto que eran ya las siete y que seguía colgado al teléfono. Eso le pasaba por consolar al idiota de su amigo, que estaba borracho como una cuba.

Cogió el móvil y dio al botón de llamada. Le contestó gruñendo una voz ronca, la de alguien que se acababa de despertar. —¿Cómo estás, Yukito?

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó con un humor afilado que Xiaolang sabía que podía ser letal.

Suspiró. ¿Acaso ni siquiera se fijaba en quién lo llamaba?

—Shaoran. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Oyó varias maldiciones e insultos seguidos de los números diez, siete y algo sobre dormir.

—¿Yukito?

—¿Tú te crees que las diez de la mañana son horas de llamarme cuando te he colgado a las siete? ¡Anda y déjame dormir tranquilo! —

Xiaolang no supo si fue lo que le había dicho su amigo, el que le hubiese colgado, el que le hubiera echado la culpa de estar hasta las siete o qué, pero su estado de ánimo pareció estallar. Se levantó de golpe de la cama y cerró de un portazo la puerta del baño. Necesitaba una ducha fría. Veinte minutos después, aseado y vestido, enchufó el móvil para cargarlo y no quedarse incomunicado, y salió de su habitación. Le atravesó una ráfaga de aire fresco, seguida por el olor a limpio del ambientador. Echó a andar, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo Sakura, cuando la encontró subida sobre una silla no muy estable y estirándose para limpiar la lámpara. Si le quedaba algún resto de sueño, esa visión lo eliminó por completo.

—¡Sakura! —exclamó, cogiéndola por la cintura.

—¡Me has asustado! —le recriminó ella.

—¿Yo? ¡Tú a mí!

—¡No hacía nada!

—¿Qué haces ahí? —preguntó, entonces, mirándola.

—Limpiar —contestó, y no le dio más explicaciones.

La cogió con más firmeza y la levantó para dejarla en el suelo. Tuvo que contener las ganas de castigarla; por ejemplo, sentándose él en la silla, poniendo el cuerpo de Sakura sobre sus piernas y exponiendo su delicado trasero para ser azotado.

—No te vuelvas a subir en una silla de esa manera.

—No pasa nada. Mira...

Se quedó paralizada en el momento en que volvió a mirar a Shaoran. El hombre estaba sopesando seriamente si volverse a la cama o quedarse con su criatura. Llevaba una mañana horrible y, si seguía así, no iba a salir en todo el día. Sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo porque era parte de la terapia de Sakura y no iba a perder lo que ya había ganado. Se frotó el puente de la nariz, intentando calmarse después de que a su mente llegaran montones de imágenes donde Sakura sufría. Intentó que su corazón volviera a un ritmo normal. ¿Por qué eso no le pasaba con otras mujeres?

«Porque estás enamorado», le dijeron las palabras de Yukito. Abrió los ojos y se encontró a Sakura mirándolo de reojo, con la cabeza gacha, como si estuviera arrepentida de algo. Odiaba esa postura, y por eso le cogió la barbilla para obligarla a que lo mirara directamente y poder conocer a través de sus ojos lo que le pasaba por la mente a su criatura. El estremecimiento del cuerpo de Sakura, que se transmitió a su propio cuerpo, lo pilló desprevenido. Deseaba pegarse a ella, sentirla en el momento en que... La joven abrió los labios y se los humedeció con su lengua de un lado a otro; finalmente, se mordió el labio inferior un poquito, lo suficiente como para que a él se le oscurecieran los ojos, llenos de deseo por esos labios. Parpadeó un poco, centrándose en los ojos de ella, y vio que los tenía un tono más oscuro de lo normal.

Deseaba que las manos de Sakura lo tocaran, pero estaban lejos, una a cada costado, agarrándose su escasa ropa. Quería que le agarraran a él, sobre todo en el momento en que le proporcionara un instante de clímax...

Su pene le dolió por no estar ya enterrado en ella. Apartó la mano porque sería incapaz de controlarse si seguía en esa postura y se alejó un poco para que no se diera cuenta de la erección que tenía en ese momento. ¿Pasaba algo si volvía al baño y se ocupaba de su _problema_? No podía hacerlo; seguramente ella volvería a subirse a la silla, y si le ocurría algo y él no estaba allí...

Un olor captó su atención, y sus tripas empezaron a rugir. Olía muy bien, como un manjar digno de dioses. Siguió el olor con su olfato hasta llegar a la cocina, donde encontró unas tostadas fritas, con azúcar por encima, que decían «cómeme» a gritos. Se volvió hacia Sakura, que odavía seguía en el mismo sitio.

—¿Las has hecho tú? —preguntó, pero ella no contestó—. Sakura... — la llamó, y consiguió que lo mirase—. ¿Las has hecho? —dijo, señalando hacia el interior de la cocina como si la joven pudiera ver lo que estaba indicándole.

—¿Las..., las tostadas?

Sakura tuvo que aclararse la voz, que adquirió un tono lleno de calidez y pasión que lo inflamó de nuevo; se removió, inquieto. Él asintió sin querer hablar. Si lo hacía, tenía miedo de perder el control.

—Sí..., necesitaba entretenerme.

Xiaolangse acercó y cogió una, pensativo. ¿Por qué necesitaba entretenerse? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría despierta? ¿Le había pasado algo? Todas esas preguntas desaparecieron en el momento en que le dio el primer mordisco a la tostada y sintió los sabores danzar en su boca como si tomaran vida. ¡Estaba exquisita! Tenía una mano estupenda para hacer ese postre y no había comido uno que supiera como ése. Devoró la primera tostada y ya cogía la segunda cuando la cabeza de Sakura se asomó a la puerta. Al ver cómo comía, su rostro reflejó una satisfacción que la hizo sonreír sin darse cuenta, lo que suavizó sus gestos y dulcificó su mirada.

—¡Están buenísimas! —exclamó él con comida en la boca y azúcar en la comisura de los labios.

Ella rio un poquito.

—Me alegro de que te gusten.

—¿Gustarme? —Tragó lo que tenía en la boca y observó lo que le quedaba—. ¡Dios, esto tiene que ser el paraíso! ¿Qué le has echado?

—En realidad, nada del otro mundo.

—Entonces, tus manos son mágicas —sentenció él, abalanzándose a por la tercera tostada.

Una vez que se metió dos rebanadas más, a pesar de la incredulidad de Sakura porque pudiera comer tanto, fue al frigorífico y sacó un cartón de leche, del que se sirvió un gran vaso; se lo bebió de un trago. Suspiró, satisfecho por el desayuno, y la miró con agradecimiento. Entonces, se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla, y Sakura se inclinó hacia la caricia y cerró los ojos.

—Gracias, criatura, por tan bendito desayuno —le susurró él antes de posar sus labios en los de ella.

—De nada... —respondió cuando sintió que los labios masculinos la abandonaban, y no se dio cuenta de que se acercaba más a él para que sus bocas se volvieran a unir. Xiaolang no la defraudó. Llevó la mano hasta la nuca de Sakura para empujarla más hacia él y tomó posesión de lo que le daba, de sus labios, que suspiraron felices por el reencuentro. Los dos batallaron por probar al otro, buscándose desesperadamente, encontrándose y uniendo sus lenguas, sus bocas, sus salivas... Él fue el primero en separarse y controló a Sakura poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella.

—Parece que hoy hace calor. ¿Te apetece ir al mar? —le preguntó, ronco por la pasión

—Vale— contesto ella sin respiración.

La brisa del mar parecía mantenerlo tranquilo después de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos dos. En la cocina, había conseguido que el entorno se difuminara y sólo quedara Sakura, una mujer que irradiaba un calor abrasador. Y en ese momento, había querido quemarse con ella. Pero no le agradaba la idea de volver a cometer el mismo error. Era por ella por la que lo estaba haciendo todo y debía hacerle ver que valía la pena vivir de nuevo y darse una oportunidad.

Sakura estaba disfrutando, y cambiando. Volvería a ver a esa mujer que lo había impactado en la discoteca, que lo había hecho vibrar de una manera única... Se fijó en ella, que estaba jugando con el agua, y sonrió. Podía aparentar ser una niña, pero su mente era la de una mujer madura; ahora se daba cuenta de su error y la retribución era su prioridad. Llevaban varias horas en la playa, hasta habían comido allí, y ya el sol comenzaba a ponerse. Tendrían que volver a casa para darse cuenta de que se marchaba otro día. Su corazón se encogió. ¿Qué haría cuando tuviera que dejarla irse? ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? Ahora le parecía que su casa se quedaría vacía sin su presencia. ¿La olvidaría sabiendo que estaba bien? Las emociones que le llegaban comenzaron a agobiarle. No quería que se fuera; no quería perderla... A ella, no.

—¡Shaoran! —gritó Sakura.

Él la miró. Llevaba un vestido hasta la rodilla; en blanco y con estampados en rosa claro. Se la veía hermosa. Tenía el pelo suelto y estaba descalza. Le mostraba en su mano algo que parecía querer escapar.

—¡Un cangrejo!

Sonrió como un bobo, asintiendo. Sakura movió su otra mano para tocarlo, pero el cangrejo se revolvió y le atrapó el dedo. Gritó y agitó la mano para librarse de él, y lo consiguió, aunque sus pies, tan cerca como estaban del agua, resbalaron.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Xiaolanga su espalda.

¿Cuándo había llegado hasta ella? Se percató de que le cogía la mano y le inspeccionaba los dedos.

—¿Te duele algo?

—No, estoy bien... Gracias, Shaoran.

Esas dos últimas palabras fueron suficientes para que él dejara de mirar su mano, que parecía estar bien, y se centrara en los ojos de ella, que lo miraban de una manera diferente por encima del hombro. Para él, eran dos esmeraldas brillantes.

—Gracias, Xiaolang—repitió Sakura, con la cabeza medio vuelta.

—¿Por qué?

Temeroso de la respuesta, le acarició la mejilla como a ella le gustaba.

—Por todo —murmuró antes de gemir y cerrar los ojos, sucumbiendo a los mimos de él, a esa adoración de la que era consciente cada vez que la tocaba.

Soportó con excitación las milésimas de segundo que tardó en hallar la conexión con los labios de Shaoran. La punta de su lengua, tímida en ese momento, lo rozó con la intención de provocarle e invitarle a entrar. No tuvo que hacer nada más. Xiaolang irrumpió con fuerza para beberse sus gemidos mientras subía las manos por los costados hasta alcanzar los pechos. Se llenó de ellos, apretándolos y soltándolos, para tomarlos de nuevo y centrarse en esas dos perlas que empezaban a notarse a través del vestido. Todo el cuerpo de Sakura se arqueaba para él, buscando su contacto,

sus atenciones y halagos, mientras continuaban unidos por el beso. Una de las manos de Xiaolang fue bajando hasta los muslos. Recogiendo el vestido, se lo levantó mientras se iba acercando a su centro. Le acarició la parte interna de la pierna y avanzó cuando la invitación de ella resultó evidente: fue abriéndose para permitirle el acceso. El dedo pulgar fue el primero en llegar y, con un toque suave pero rígido, la hizo saltar. Su vientre se contrajo, anticipándose. La mano libre de Xiaolang subió hasta el cuello de Sakura para manejar la intensidad del beso e impedirle cualquier movimiento, mientras empezaba a encargarse de ese lugar húmedo y caliente que se abría para él.

Fue jugando con los dedos, pasándolos de uno en uno para que la palparan todos ellos. Después, repitió la acción hasta sentir que ella lo buscaba con sus caderas. De vez en cuando, se detenía y dibujaba círculos en una zona concreta, en especial en el botón y en la vagina, ya húmeda. Sakura trató de moverse y él se lo permitió. Cuando se dio la vuelta besándolo con la misma intensidad que él, la encerró en sus brazos. Sus piernas quedaron separadas por una de las piernas de Shaoran, y éste

aprovechó para subirla hasta su sexo y hacer que se frotara. Su mano levantó el vestido y pasó por dentro de la ropa interior hasta alcanzar los labios mayores y abrirlos para llegar a su objetivo y empezar a acariciarlo. Apenas si podía mantener el ritmo del beso, pues sus ansias iban en aumento. Los pechos, que rozaban con el torso de Shaoran, le dolían, tan sensibles como los tenía. Él empezó a levantarle el vestido e interrumpió el beso cuando tuvo que pasar la prenda por la cabeza.

Entonces, se movió y la colocó sobre la arena mientras él se quitaba la camiseta, permitiendo que observara su torso bien ejercitado. Sakura levantó las manos y lo acarició desde los hombros hasta los costados; él se recreó en ese contacto antes de inclinarse hacia ella para volver a besarla. Después, la boca fue bajando por el mentón y el cuello hasta llegar a los pechos. Se demoró allí para darles un justo tratamiento, a pesar de los intentos de ella por alejarlo; incluso lo empujó, lo que le valió quedar sometida al disfrute de él. Siguió bajando. Quitándole las bragas, llegó al monte de Venus y empezó a besarlo, pese a que ella no le dejaba. Ese lugar lo llamaba poderosamente; estaba loco por probar el líquido que salía de allí y empaparse de su olor. Un poco más y lamió entre los labios. Sakura gritó y se arqueó ante ese suave toque, como si estuviese llegando al clímax. Pero

era sólo una ilusión; cuando lo hiciera, quería estar dentro de ella.

Le mantuvo abiertas las piernas con las manos para que no le privara del manjar y se detuvo todo cuanto quiso. Cuando metió con lentitud uno de los dedos, buscando lo que sabía que debía encontrar, se extrañó al no dar con ello. La miró con el ceño fruncido, y ella, toda ella, se enfrió; su cuerpo se quedó helado en un segundo.

—¿Sakura? ¿Quién...?

—Nadie... Yo... Después de que me dijeras lo que me dijiste, fui a una tienda y compré un..., un vibrador... El resto creo que te lo puedes imaginar.

No podía respirar. Jamás habría pensado que alguien pudiera ser tan malnacido como él para hacerle perder la virginidad a una mujer con un simple juguete sexual. Si él hubiera sabido en esa época; si la hubiera... Sintió que las manos de Sakura lo acariciaban, que ella le susurraba cosas que no llegaban a sus oídos, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se desbordaran y que rastros calientes le surcaran las mejillas.

—Shaoran... —La voz de la mujer se quebró—. ¿Por qué lloras?

Cuando se fijó en Sakura, vio que a sus ojos también habían aflorado las lágrimas, a pesar de que aun así se sentía preocupada por él.

—Por ti, criatura... Lloro por ti —contestó, abrazándola—. Por mi criatura... Por mi Sakura...

Fue entonces cuando el llanto de ella se hizo tan intenso que no pudo pararlo. Sus manos se volvieron ansiosas. Quería abarcarlo por completo, pegarlo a ella con fuerza, de modo que eso fue lo que hizo: la abrazó con fuerza hasta que los espasmos disminuyeron y pudo sacarlo todo. Su sufrimiento debía acabar... Para siempre. Empezó a besarla y a acariciarla sin rumbo fijo. Fue ella la que se fue separando para invitarlo a que continuara lo que había quedado en suspenso, y él se tomó la invitación en serio. La mano de Xiaolang regresó a su sexo y sumergió de nuevo un dedo, centrándose en darle placer; luego, incorporó un segundo dedo.

No sería virgen, pero sí muy estrecha, y dudaba de que hubiera jugado más veces con el vibrador, pues la notaba muy tensa en ese momento. Siguió besándola a fin de relajarla, y se tomó su tiempo para no apresurar las cosas; quería que disfrutara lo máximo posible. Por eso, lo prioritario ahora ya no era llegar juntos, sino facilitarle las cosas. Con el pulgar comenzó a masajearle el botón y el punto G que había encontrado para conducirla irremediablemente al único lugar que pretendía. Inquieta como estaba, bastó sólo una caricia en ese punto erógeno para conseguir que se dejara llevar, y pudo comprobar como espectador el maravilloso fenómeno de su clímax.

No obstante, los segundos que ella necesitó para volver en sí, los aprovechó él para quitarse los pantalones y colocar un preservativo en su miembro, duro y erecto desde hacía rato. No le dio tiempo a que se recobrara; posicionó su pene en la abertura y empezó a introducirlo lentamente, para que se fuera acostumbrando a él. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de ella para leer cada una de las reacciones que iba teniendo, y disfrutaba de lo que veía: curiosidad, nerviosismo, sorpresa y, finalmente, éxtasis. Pasión en estado puro.

En los últimos centímetros, se permitió el lujo de empujar con fuerza para clavarse en su interior, y ella gritó, abrazándolo. Los músculos vaginales lo apretaban como si le dieran un masaje, seguramente intentando acostumbrarse a lo que había entrado, lo cual era aún más erótico. Y entonces, empezó a moverse; lo hizo lentamente al principio, y más deprisa conforme los minutos fueron pasando. Sus manos se ocupaban de no hacerla sentirse sola, agasajando sus pechos, rozando sus labios, entrelazándose con las manos de ella. Quería que se diera cuenta de que formaban un todo, y sobre todo, que disfrutara.

—Shaoran...

La escuchó pronunciar su nombre y su pecho se hinchió de orgullo al econocer en su tono la pasión. Le gustaba; estaba consiguiéndolo. Se acercó a ella y la besó, y en ese instante, Sakura se aferró a él. Las piernas de ella se abrieron más para permitirle un mejor movimiento y, a la vez, para afianzarse y dejarse llevar.

—Criatura... —susurró Shaoran—, yo... te amo...

En ese instante, a ambos los cogió desprevenidos el orgasmo y no fueron capaces de decir nada más.

A pesar de lo mucho que él se había esmerado para que no se despertara, el bamboleo hizo que Sakura abriera los ojos para encontrarse en brazos Xiaolang rumbo a casa.

—¿Shaoran?

—¡Chsss! Sigue durmiendo.

Sakura tembló y notó todo su cuerpo helado.

—Llegaremos pronto. La marea ha subido mientras estábamos ocupados y no nos hemos dado ni cuenta de que nos empapaba.

La joven se fijó entonces en que el pecho de Xiaolang seguía desnudo. ¿Qué habría pasado con su ropa? Ella tampoco llevaba el vestido.

—Te meteré en la ducha para que te calientes y prepararé una sopa

para los dos.

—¿Y tú?

—No te preocupes por mí —contestó, abrazándola más fuerte cuando el viento comenzó a soplar con mayor intensidad. Ella se pegó a él y escuchó su corazón. ¿Por qué se encontraba tan bien en sus brazos? «Te amo...» Cuando el recuerdo de esas palabras le invadió la mente, abrió los ojos de golpe.

—¿Sakura? ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Xiaolang al notarla, de repente, extraña.

—No —mintió ella.

Para entonces ya se veía la casa, y cuando alcanzaron el patio, la bajó al suelo para abrir la puerta y poder entrar. Accionó las luces y el calor de la calefacción los recibió, para satisfacción de ambos.

—Ve a la ducha; prepararé la sopa.

—Dúchate tú también antes.

Xiaolang la besó en la coronilla.

—Si pienso ahora en desnudarme y estás tú cerca de la ducha, no será precisamente para bañarme —murmuró él, apartándose cuando la notó helada—. A la ducha, o acabaré llevándote yo, y no quieras saber lo que haría. Ella se movió deprisa, enrojeciendo al saber que Xiaolangla miraba y que estaba desnuda. Necesitaba pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido.

Xiaolang fue a su habitación para quitarse la ropa húmeda y ponerse algo con lo que estar más caliente cuando vio parpadear el móvil. Sin duda, tendría avisos, pues, desde la mañana, no lo había vuelto a coger. Salió de la habitación con ropa seca y el móvil en la mano para comprobarlo. Tenía mensajes de la discoteca que debía responder y cinco llamadas perdidas de Yukito. ¿Ahora sí podía llamarlo?

Entró en la cocina con el teléfono en la oreja y esperó a que respondiera mientras buscaba lo necesario para calentar la sopa.

—Ya era hora, ¿no? —lo recibió Yukito.

—¿Qué quieres? Después de la bronca que me has echado esta mañana...

—Espera, ¿qué bronca? Si no hemos hablado desde las siete de la mañana.

¡Estupendo!, encima no se acordaba.

—Te he llamado a las diez, cuando me he despertado, y por decirlo de forma resumida, me has echado a un lado para seguir durmiendo.

—Corazón, si alguien como tú me hubiera llamado a las diez de la mañana preocupado por mí, no le habría contestado así, tenlo por seguro.

—Sí, pues yo soy la excepción que rompe la regla. ¿Cómo estás?

—Mejor... Me ha hecho bien hablar contigo. Sabes que eso siempre hace que me sienta más animado.

—Me alegro.

—¿Y Sakura?

—En la ducha.

—¿A estas horas?

—Nos... hemos enfriado. Hemos estado en la playa.

Un grito hizo que se apartara del teléfono, que a punto estuvo de caer en la olla con la sopa.

—¿No me digas que ella y tú...? ¡Ay, mis niños, eso es genial! ¿Cómo está Sakura? ¿Le ha gustado? ¡Oh!, por supuesto que le habrá gustado; es de ti de quien hablamos. ¿Te ha dicho algo? ¿Qué le has hecho?

—Oye, oye, que no pienso compartir contigo esa experiencia. —«Ni ninguna otra que tenga que ver con Sakura», se dijo para sí—. Creo que en estos días hemos conseguido lo que queríamos. ¿Tú te has ocupado de su casa?

—Por supuesto; como me dijiste. Ya está lista, pero...

—¿Sí?

—¿De verdad vas a poder dejar que se vaya ahora de tu lado, Shaoran?

Esa pregunta fue como una bofetada de realidad, y notó un nudo en la garganta del que era difícil deshacerse. No quería que se marchara, pero tampoco podía hacer que se quedara. Él había dicho algo que esperaba que no la condicionara ya.

—¿Shaoran?

—Estoy aquí.

—Duele, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, sabiendo que él lo entendería.

—Más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Oyó ruido fuera de la cocina y comprobó si la sopa estaba lo suficientemente caliente.

—Viene Sakura. ¿Quieres hablar con ella?

—¿Crees que querrá en estos momentos? Las mujeres son...

—¡Sakura! —la llamó Shaoran.

Ella se asomó a la puerta con una toalla en la cabeza. Se había puesto un chándal de Xiaolang que se había ganado días atrás por elegir un restaurante donde comer sin que tuviera que espolearla él.

—Es Yukito. ¿Quieres hablar con él? —Ella asintió—. Cuidado con lo que le dices —masculló antes de pasarle el móvil y centrarse en la sopa.

Hablaron durante diez minutos y, aparentemente, no hicieron ninguna referencia a lo que había pasado. Yukito consiguió incluso que riera, lo cual cada vez parecía más fácil de lograr. Después de devolverle el móvil, se sentó en su sitio habitual, y Xiaolang le pasó un bol con la sopa. Sorbió un poquito y se quedó callada. Por un momento, un tenso silencio se instaló entre los dos.

—¿Te..., te sientes bien? ¿No te duele nada?

—Estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte, Xiaolang—contestó ella, un poco ruborizada—. Ha sido... maravilloso.

—Me alegro de que haya podido darte una pequeña parte de lo que te mereces.

Ella sonrió un poco antes de apartar la mirada, insegura, intranquila; no hubiese sabido decirlo.

—¿Quieres hablar de algo?

—No...

La rapidez con la que respondió a la pregunta le hizo saber que en esos momentos no podría con algo más serio. Respiró hondo y se detuvo a medio camino de acariciarla. ¿Por qué no podía tener las manos fuera de ella?

—Lo siento —se disculpó al ver que ella se había quedado mirando su mano. La cerró en un puño y la metió debajo de la mesa—. No dormiste muy bien anoche, ¿no?

—Lo cierto es que me desperté temprano; no podía dormir.

—Algo así me pasó a mí también. Creo que con el cansancio que tenemos lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir pronto hoy, ¿te parece?

—Sí, es una buena idea —convino ella.

En la mañana Xiaolang se estiró mientras iba por el pasillo. Había dormido regular, pero al menos el sueño lo había vencido por unas horas. Y había soñado con ella. Sonrió tontamente mientras recordaba ese sueño en el que los dos estaban juntos, en el que sus besos se volvían una costumbre y su contacto le era tan familiar que podía intuir cuándo estaba mal o bien. Llegó hasta el salón y se extrañó de no verla. ¿Se habría quedado dormida? Miró el reloj y vio que eran las diez de la mañana; a esa hora siempre solía estar despierta. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Recorrió la distancia que le separaba del dormitorio y llamó a la puerta sin abrirla... por el momento.

—¿Sakura? —Tampoco oyó ruido en la habitación—. Sakura, voy a entrar.

Silencio.

Abrió la puerta y encontró la cama hecha y ni rastro de ella. El temor comenzó a apoderarse de Xiaolang en el momento en que recordó que ese día no había puesto la alarma. Corrió hasta la puerta de entrada y, cuando la abrió, se encontró con un sobre en el suelo. Lo rasgó con manos temblorosas. Había una única palabra en el papel: «Gracias».

—¡Sakura! —gritó desesperado sintiendo que perdió el corazón en el acto.

Chicas muchas gracias por sus reviews, las que se identifican con sakura, no lo tomen a mal ser traga años (verse joven) a la larga es una ventaja pero no en el amor, les agradezco su constancia, pero debo decirles que ya estamos en la recta final, creo que quedan dos episodios mas de esta novela

Espero leerlas en la siguiente entrega

Saludos


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer, Rendición libro de Kayla Leiz, y Card Captor Sakura le pertenece a Clamp, es una adaptación de una de mis historias favoritas y quiero que la conozcan, salvo por algunos agregados que le voy a hacer porque siento que algunas ideas de la autora quedaron inconclusos (o porque el programa donde lo leo lo borro) los agregue yo sin animo de lucro. esta historia es muy buena y deseo que la conozcan , uso un poco el nombre chino de Shaoran (Li Xiao lang) porque el protagonista realmente se llama Wolf, la protagonista Shanie, si quieren saber como se llaman realmente los personajes pueden preguntarme. **

**Advertencia: esta novela tiene escenas subidas de tono (conocidas como Lemon) si no les gustan pueden bajar el cursor hasta casi el final de algunos episodios, es para mayor de 18 años o si eres un adolescente con criterio maduro y amplio adelante, pero quedas advertido. Hago algunos guiños a la serie de CCS por algunos nombres.**

**Bueno sin mas preámbulos disfruten la historia, hay lemon en este episodio **

**Rendición**

**Capitulo 10**

**Juntos para siempre…**

_Dos días después…_

—Shaoran, ¿has dormido un poco? —le preguntó Yukito, realmente

preocupado por el estado de salud de su amigo.

—¿Qué te ha dicho tu amigo, Yukito?

El otro cerró los ojos y se guardó lo que iba a decirle.

—No hay nada. No la encuentra.

—Dile que siga buscando..., por favor.

Hizo el amago de levantarse, pero se tambaleó y cayó de nuevo en el sillón. Yukito corrió hasta él.

—Mira, le diré lo que quieras, pero, por favor, hazme caso. Necesitas dormir; estás exhausto.

—No puedo dormir.

—Hay pastillas que pueden ayudarte. Tienes que dormir, Shaoran, no puedes seguir así. Hace dos días que no duermes. Estás conduciendo por toda la ciudad, buscándola, y eso no puede ser. Caerás enfermo y...

—¿Hice algo malo, Yukito?

A su amigo, esa voz desesperada por la desaparición de Sakura le llegó al corazón.

—¡Por Dios, no! Shaoran, no has hecho nada malo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué se fue? ¿Por qué?

Yukito apretó los labios.

—Tengo que irme —dijo, levantándose algo más estable que la vez anterior.

—¿No quieres que te acompañe?

—No.- contesto rotundo saliendo de la librería

Yukito lo siguió con la mirada y lo vio coger el coche. Sabía que no iría a su casa; volvería a dar vueltas por la ciudad intentando encontrarla.

—Me voy a casa —le dijo a una de las empleadas de la librería. No esperó a que le respondiera.

Cogió su chaqueta y salió hacia su casa, que estaba cerca de allí. Subió los escalones que había hasta el apartamento y abrió la puerta mientras saludaba a su vecino, que salía en ese momento con su perro, seguramente para su paseo diario. Cerró la puerta pensando que se podría haber ido con ese chico que llevaba días queriendo invitar a su casa; sin embargo, se fijó en el bulto que estaba sentado en el sofá con las piernas encogidas y envuelto en una manta.

—Esto no puede seguir así, Sakura.

Ella lo miró. Tenía sus verdes ojos algo humedecidos.

—Lo sé.

—Os estáis haciendo daño los dos de una forma horrible —dijo, sentándose a su lado y quitándole la manta de la cabeza—. Sakura, Xiaolang lleva días sin dormir; no deja de buscarte. Y tú estás igual. ¿Has dormido algo?

—No, no puedo.

Yukito bufó.

—La misma respuesta que Shaoran.

Sakura llevaba allí desde la noche en que se había escapado de casa de Shaoran. Después de recibir la llamada de teléfono y haber estado todo el día caminando y preguntando por la zona, de llamar a su amigo policía y alertar a todos de que la buscaran, cuando por fin había ido a casa a dormir algo para seguir al día siguiente, la había encontrado acurrucada en la puerta de su apartamento. Lo único que había podido hacer había sido servirle de apoyo, pues sólo podía llorar. Apenas sí le conseguía sacar una palabra. Le había prometido que no le diría nada a Shaoran, pero ver a su amigo consumirse de aquel modo era demasiado para él.

—¿Por qué te marchaste?

Era la misma pregunta que le venía haciendo desde hacía dos días atrás, pero aún no había conseguido que le respondiera.

—Por favor, dime sólo eso.

—Él se merece a alguien mejor.

Yukito frunció el ceño.

—No digas tonterías, corazón. ¿Por qué no vas a ser tú lo que él se merece?

—Porque yo sólo haré que hablen de él; que piensen que es un pervertido por estar con una...

—¿Niña?

Sakura asintió.

—¿Y Xiaolang no te ha convencido de que los demás no tienen por qué verte así? ¿O que no importa lo que los demás piensen?

—Sí..., pero aun así... La gente que no me conozca hablará, y hablarán de él; no quiero que lo descalifiquen, no quiero... Xiaolang me dijo que me amaba... —soltó de pronto, sin venir a cuento.

Yukito le levantó la cara para que lo mirara. —Ya lo sé, cariño; me lo dijo. Cree que eso es lo que hizo que huyeras de él; que pensó que por fin había encontrado a alguien con quien vivir esta miserable vida, y que lo has rechazado como tantas veces él ha hecho.

Las lágrimas de Sakura mojaban las manos de Yukito.

—No puedo condenarle a alguien como yo —sollozó.

—Dame una buena razón para eso que dices.

—Lo amo.

Yukito sonrió, abrazándola.

—Ésa es una razón para ir a buscarlo y no soltarte más de él. ¿No te das cuenta de que se ha enamorado de ti? A él no le importa si te ves como una niña o si así te ven los demás. Para él, eres tú..., tu esencia.

—No...

Yukito la acalló.

—Llevas días sin dormir, llorando a cada momento. Y te he oído susurrar su nombre, Sakura. Deja de comportarte como lo haría una niña y de escudarte en los demás. ¿Cuál es el miedo esta vez? —le espetó, echando a un lado su tono divertido. La detuvo antes de que se abrazara a sí misma

—No te ocultes, Sakura; sácalo. Dime por qué no puedes estar con él.

—¡No lo sé! —gritó ella—. ¡No sé por qué no puedo estar con él si lo amo con todo mi corazón!

Yukito le regaló una de sus sonrisas más traviesas cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Está en la discoteca —la informó.

—Gracias, Yukito.

Echó a correr sin cerrar la puerta del apartamento. Tenía que ir con él.

Decidida a decirle todo lo que estaba en su corazón, Sakura llegó a la discoteca sin apenas aliento. Había salido de forma tan precipitada que no se había parado a pensar en lo que iba a necesitar para entrar, ni lo lejos que estaba la discoteca de la casa de Yukito. Sin embargo, eso no la amedrentó y echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas para ir en busca de Shaoran, para estar con él ahora que se daba cuenta de que había estado ocultando su propio miedo a amarle tras su físico. Recuperando una respiración normal, se acercó al portero, un grandullón que le pareció algo familiar, pero no podía asegurarlo.

—Perdona, necesito hablar con Shaoran.

Soportó la mirada analítica y despectiva del hombre sin apartar la vista.

—Entrada y carné. No se admiten menores.

¡Genial!, tampoco había pensado en eso.

—No tengo el carné ni la entrada. Por favor, llama a Shaoran. Dile que Sakura está aquí.

—Ya...

El hombre siguió con su trabajo sin prestarle atención. —Mira, sé que no puedes dejarme entrar por no tener dinero ni carné, pero, de verdad, llama a Shaoran. Cuando me vea...

El hombre la miró, malhumorado.

—¿Quién te crees que eres, niñata?

—Pues resulta que es la chica de Xiaolang—respondió otra voz.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y vio a Yukito con traje blanco, levita blanca, camisa negra y corbata roja acercándose a ellos. Cuando llegó a su lado, le guiñó un ojo.

—Te has ido tan deprisa que sabía que tendrías problemas para que te dejaran pasar, así que me he arreglado un poco y he salido hacia aquí.

—Gracias.

—¿Esa niña es la chica de Shaoran? —inquirió el hombre casi con asco. —Apuesto a que si se entera de esto, te pone de patitas en la calle-

El hombre tragó con dificultad—. Déjala pasar.

—¿La conoces? ¿Respondes por ella?

—Que sí, que sí —contestó, batiendo en el aire una mano en señal de que se olvidara de eso

—Sakura, el despacho de Xiaolang está en la primera planta, tercera puerta a la derecha. Tienes las escaleras nada más entrar a la izquierda. Y por lo que más quieras, no lo sueltes.

—No lo haré.

Sakura sonrió a Yukito y le dio un beso en la mejilla, al que él correspondió antes de empujarla para que entrara. Ella corrió mientras escuchaba las últimas palabras del otro.

—¡Sed felices!

Abrió la puerta y buscó las escaleras. Las subió de dos en dos y siguió el pasillo hasta encontrar varias puertas. Unos hombres que la vieron pasar trataron de detenerla, pero no se dejó. Contó las puertas y, al llegar a la tercera, llamó con impaciencia. No quería que la echaran de allí y si Shaoran

no respondía...

—¡Tú! —exclamaron.

Volvió a llamar más fuerte, hasta que varias manos la apresaron. —¡Shaoran! —gritó, forcejeando para que no la alejaran—. ¡Shaoran!

La puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe, y apareció Shaoran. Se le veía el rostro cansado y con aspecto de no haber dormido en días, justo como ella.

—¿Sakura? —Al ver cómo los otros la sujetaban, se le despertó la furia—. ¡Quitadle las manos de encima! —gritó.

La soltaron al instante, y Sakura corrió a los brazos de Shaoran, que la recibieron con anhelo. Los dos cuerpos se fusionaron.

—Sakura... —susurró en su pelo, empapándose de su olor—. Sakura...

—Perdóname, Shaoran. Por favor, perdóname.

Él la abrazó más fuerte, dejando que su olor lo calmara y sedujera más aún. —Shaoran..., te amo... —Eso sólo bastó para apartarla un poco y mirarla para salir de su asombro—. Te amo —dijo de nuevo.

Xiaolang cerró los ojos, dejando que las palabras lo acariciaran, mientras volvía a abrazarla y la empujaba a su despacho. —Que no me moleste nadie —les dijo a los que se encontraban allí contemplando la escena.

Después, Xiaolang cerró la puerta y echó la llave para tener intimidad. Se fijó en Sakura, que estaba delante de él, y tiró de ella para que volviera a sus brazos mientras se apoyaba en la puerta. Se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo y la arrastró a ella, que se puso de rodillas. No tenía fuerzas para mantenerse después de verla allí, de saber que estaba bien. Con sus manos fue palpándola, como si no creyera que fuera real, y al mismo tiempo, comprobó que no estaba herida.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde has estado?

—Estoy bien —respondió sin decirle dónde se había refugiado.

Cuando se tranquilizara y supiera que no iba a matar a Yukito, entonces se lo explicaría, con suavidad y, a poder ser, después de que se sintiera muy feliz.

—¿Cómo estás tú?

—Me parece un sueño. —Le cogió la cara y la miró a sus ojos verdes

—. ¿Eres tú de verdad?

Sakura sonrió y, apoyando las manos en su pecho, se inclinó hacia delante para besarlo y que lo comprobara por sí mismo. Sólo quería que fuera un beso suave, apenas un roce de labios, pero, cuando se produjo, Xiaolang la atrajo hacia él y la besó con furor, con violencia, demostrándole lo desesperado que había estado. Abrió la boca, asaltada por tal intensidad que apenas podía seguirle el ritmo. Su lengua, más sumisa, esperaba la de él, que recorría su boca, sus labios. Sabía a alcohol; seguramente había estado bebiendo.

Intentó empujarlo para que la soltara, pero eso sólo consiguió que la arrimara más a él, aunque sí relajó el beso y empezó a cambiar las sensaciones por unas más placenteras que encendían su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —le susurró, apartándose de sus labios, pero mirándolos con ojos de lobo a punto de atrapar a su presa.

—Lo siento. Yo... Me entró pánico cuando me dijiste en la playa que...

—¿Que te amaba?

Sakura asintió.

—Pensaba que no te merecías a alguien como yo, y que yo tampoco merecía tu amor. Habías hecho tanto por mí que..., que pensé en alejarme para que vieras las cosas de otro modo. Pero cuanto más me alejaba más pensaba en ti, en el tiempo que pasamos juntos, en la forma en que me

trataste, cómo me mirabas..., cómo me hiciste el amor... —confesó, ruborizada.

—Pensé que me estabas rechazando con tu huida —se sinceró él, que le acarició la mejilla e hizo que se echara sobre él; su corazón latía deprisa

—. Creí que había hecho algo mal; que quizá me había extralimitado, o que tú no sentías nada por el hombre que te había condenado a una vida de apatía. Eso lo podía entender, pero la forma en que te fuiste... Me culpé por no haber puesto la alarma esa noche.

—Lo... siento... —Lloró, acariciándole el pecho—. No..., no podía pensar en condenarte a una vida en la que la gente te mirara de forma extraña por estar conmigo. No quería hacerte pasar por lo que a mí me pasa y pensé que...

La mano de Xiaolang le tapó la boca.—No me importa lo que piensen los demás. Yo no tengo que

demostrarles nada a ellos, sino a ti; que te amo con locura y que, ya sea que tengas veintiocho años o dieciocho, para mí eres Sakura, la mujer de mi vida. Y si tu cara es infantil, entonces yo voy a volver a ser un niño, para estar contigo y jugar.

Sakura rio, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas y mojaran la camisa de Shaoran, a quien no le importó mecerla mientras los dos calmaban sus corazones ahora que se habían reencontrado. Por primera vez en días, los dos se sintieron cansados y somnolientos. —Te amo —susurró Shaoran.

Ella ronroneó y levantó un poco la cabeza para besarlo en el cuello. —Y yo a ti.

Entonces, Xiaolang la besó en los labios, y le puso una mano en el cuello para dirigirla y la otra en la cintura.

—Te necesito, criatura —masculló entre besos.

—Soy... tuya. Me rindo a ti...

Sakura le echó los brazos al cuello, y fue suficiente invitación para él. La apartó un poco y se puso de pie, y luego la ayudó a levantarse también ella. La guió hacia el interior de su despacho a oscuras. Llegaron hasta una enorme cristalera desde donde se podía ver toda la discoteca y la música se oía de fondo. Xiaolang la abrazó, profesándole caricias y besos delante de ese ventanal. Se recreó en ella, memorizando su silueta, sus gestos, y dejando que el brillo de sus ojos lo embaucara como un loco enamorado.

—Coloca las manos sobre el escritorio, Sakura —le dijo, señalándole un mueble que había junto a la ventana. Ella se lo quedó mirando, pero hizo lo que él le pedía. Puso las manos sobre el metal de la mesa.

—Inclínate.

Cuando estuvo en esa posición, Xiaolang se echó encima de ella, y la besó y le mordió la nuca. Las manos se ocuparon de los pezones, pellizcándolos sobre la ropa y el sujetador. Pronto, sin embargo, apartó esas dos prendas para tocarla más íntimamente, mientras ella se retorcía.

Poco a poco, Sakura iba notando que la erección de él crecía y se frotaba también contra ella. Xiaolangbajó las manos hasta los pantalones, abrió la cremallera y se los quitó junto con su ropa interior; se agachó para sacárselos primero de una pierna, mientras la acariciaba, y luego de la otra. Oyó los jadeos de Sakura, pero no les hizo caso. Desnuda como estaba, notó que cerraba sus piernas y miraba hacia la ventana, un poco cohibida. Sonrió y le acarició los pechos. —Quizá, si nos pillan así, no tendrán motivos para mirarnos de manera extraña, ¿verdad?—

—¡Shaoran! —se quejó ella—. Dime que ese tipo de cristal no permite ver el interior.

—No lo sé... ¿Y si lo comprobamos? —sugirió él, acariciándole las nalgas y abriéndola con su rodilla.

La mano se aproximó a su sexo y apartó los labios para tocarla más profundamente, haciendo que gimiera a causa de ese contacto. De inmediato, notó que se le mojaban los dedos y que ella estaba preparaba; justo a tiempo, pues no podía aguantar más. Se desabrochó los pantalones y se los bajó. Colocándose entre sus piernas, la penetró de un solo golpe. El grito y la presión que ejerció Sakura hizo que se doblegara y se echara encima de ella gruñendo. Se mantuvo quieto mientras ella se adaptaba a su tamaño y le daba más margen de libertad.

—Granuja... —la llamó él cuando empezó a moverse.

—Impaciente —le dijo ella a su vez.

Las embestidas fueron cada vez más rápidas. La sujetaba por la cintura para facilitar el movimiento, pero, de vez en cuando, tomaba entre sus manos los pechos o una de ellas bajaba para acariciarle el clítoris. Llegó un momento en que la obligó a levantarse y quedar recta mientras él la penetraba por detrás, y ese cambio de postura hizo que lo sintiera entrar más profundamente en ella. Notó que la empujaba, pero hasta que el frío no le rozó los pezones no se dio cuenta de que la había llevado hasta la misma ventana. Estaba atrapada; tenía sus manos y los pechos apoyados en el cristal mientras él la penetraba a un ritmo irregular, para no dejar que llegara al precipicio del orgasmo.

—Sakura... —susurró él.

—No nos ven..., ¿verdad? —le preguntó ella entre jadeos. La risa de Xiaolangno la tranquilizó, sino que su cuerpo hirvió por esa vibración.

—¿Y si nos vieran?

Protestó al sentir su pene apretado en la vagina, se separó y la apartó de la ventana. Con una mano, hizo a un lado todo lo que había sobre el escritorio y lo tiró al suelo. Luego, tumbó a Sakura encima y, abriéndole las piernas, empezó de nuevo.

—Aquí el único que ha de mirarte soy yo, Sakura; sólo yo quiero ver la pasión que esconden tus ojos y que me mires así siempre —le dijo, besándola después y aumentando el ritmo. Cuando estaba a punto de correrse, dejó de besarla, se contuvo y la miró; los ojos de ambos estaban muy oscurecidos, por la fiebre de lujuria que los consumía.

—Mírame así, Sakura; mírame siempre así, demostrándome tu éxtasis, aquel al que yo te conduzco.

—Shaoran... —susurró—. ¡Shaoran! —gritó cuando se desencadenó el orgasmo.

Él siguió moviéndose, y una vez sorteada la primera oleada del orgasmo, la llevó al siguiente, y después al tercero, antes de que él explotara en ella y sus jugos se mezclaran. Exhausto, se tumbó encima, y ella, con las fuerzas que le sobraban, lo abrazó.

—Te amo —susurró.

—Te amo, criatura mía —respondió Shaoran, aferrándola más fuerte. A partir de ese momento, él sabría lo que era vivir de verdad. A su lado.

En el bar de la disco Sentado en la barra, Yukito levantó la copa hacia la ventana de cristal que presidía la discoteca, veía el ventanal "polarizado" donde imaginaba la escena que se desarrollaba

—Va por vosotros —dijo, antes de bebérsela de un trago.

Miró a su alrededor y sonrió. Ya tenía a su próxima víctima, un joven de cabello negro alto que bailaba como un ángel (Touya).

Gracias chicas por acompañarme en esta aventura, mañana el epilogo (que si es de mi cosecha porque creo que le hizo falta un final cerrada a la historia si continua bueno solo se borra y ya). Muchas gracias por sus reviews y que les encantara la historia de Kayla leiz

Hasta mañana


	11. Epilogo

**Disclaimer, Rendición libro de Kayla Leiz, y Card Captor Sakura le pertenece a Clamp,**** bueno chic s hemos llegado al final de la historia, el epilogo si es de mi cosecha porque pensé que haría falta un buen cierre. Pero es algo breve **

**Les agradezco que me acompañaran en esta aventura, ya vere si adapto otra historia que no conozcan mucho. se reciben sugerencias **

**Sin mas perambulos disfruten de este final, si es muy escueto lo siento mis musos (aka Link y Christopher Paolini) no ayudan mucho **

**Rendición **

**Epilogo**

Un año después...

Sakura seguía trabajando con Yukito en la librería Hoshi no hikari como subgerente, se había arreglado el pelo de manera que se viera "un poco mas madura" de lo que era físicamente por las constantes preguntas de su edad y su asesor de moda ayudaba bastante (entiéndase su marido). asi que todo marcho bien hasta que se entero de su embarazo lo cual hizo que la boda programada para el final de año se adelantara. Shaoran por su parte seguía con su discoteca se nombrándola Moon and Stars por la unión con Sakura que le fascinaban las estrellas. cuando le pidió matrimonio a su flor mando a hacer un anillo con forma de estrella con un diamante en medio (imagínenselo por favor soy mala en la descripción de joyas) en una cena con la familia de Shaoran, para presentarla.

Al principio sus padres (de Shaoran) pensaban que estaba loco casándose con una niña, pero cuando vieron la edad de Sakura, y también asegurado por Yukito que ella tenia 28 años no pusieron mas pegas, hasta les alegro saber que su mujeriego hijo por fin sentaría cabeza y tendría familia

Sakura y Xiaolang se casaron en su casa en la playa, meses después del secuestro que lo unió, a ella ya no le importaba si la veían como una niña o no, enamorada de un lobo que la persiguió hasta el fin del mundo para hacerla la flor más feliz ahora también con un pequeño lobezno en camino.

Yukito y su nueva pareja veían como los novios daban el sí que uniría sus vidas para siempre, pero la historia de él y Touya apenas, si se podía decir, comenzaba.

**FIN **


End file.
